First Impressions Aren't Always Right
by passionateinterest
Summary: When Sanji first met Zoro, he thought he was incapable of romantic feelings, but there is a weird attraction between them. They have what Sanji thinks will only be a quick adventure, but is it really what he wants? FINISHED A few drabbles after the story.
1. Those eyes

**Here is my first fanfic I'm kind of nervous. neeheehee **

**I hope you'll like it, I'm sorry for the mistakes if there are some. English is not my native language so i sometimes have doubt about a few things. :)**

**Disclaimer: Even though Iwish I was, I don't own One piece. All the merit goes to Oda Eiichiro.  
**

**Feel free to tell me if something should be worked on. Enjoy !  
**

_Sanji's POV_

This was one boring day on the Baratie. I was forced to be the waiter 'cause of all those pussies of waiters who don't have enough guts to work in this restaurant because of some fights between cooks and pirates.

Seriously it pisses off, now because of them I have to wait on the clients instead of cooking.

'The only good side is that I can attend to all those beautiful ladies needs' I thought hearts forming in my eyes.

Contrary to general belief, it's not because of some perverted desires toward women that I'm swooning around them and all but because I consider them as some precious fragile creatures who need to be treated to be with a lot of respect. That's the only good thing, along with cooking, that Zeff taught me : respecting women.

I was so bored out of my mind that I was trying to find a way of entertaining myself. Fortunately right at this moment an explosion was heard coming from the old geezer's room. I smirked internally, 'Tch now that he got awaken from nap he will be as cranky as ever…maybe I'll be able to make him mad enough to fight with me.' A few minutes later some marine with steel patches on each of his hands and a woman clung to his arm. 'Hn, might as well serve this shitty marine until I can have some fun at the expense of the old geezer' I thought sighing.

«We have a reservation under the name Fullbody » the marine said in a haughty tone.

« Hello my name is Sanji I'll be your waiter today may I serve a drink while waiting for your meal » I ask taking my sweetest tone.

« Yes bring us some wine » replied arrogantly Fullbody.

'Tch why do marines always have this shitty attitude to think that they are better than anyone else, I think I'm going to teach him a lesson' I thought chuckling internally. On the memo about his reservation it was specified to bring a certain wine, I decided that this wine was too good for him an to serve him another one.

When I served him the wine, a second after tasting it he held his hand for me to wait and began his little diagnosis about the wine that he must have learnt by heart according to me to impress his date.

« Hm strong and soft at the same time with a slightly afforested note. I would say it's an Indsbourgstein isn't it ? » he said in a triumphant way.

Tch the poor bastard was going to be really disapointed.

« You've got it all wrong sir » I said with a smile « now you should eat your soup before it gets cold. »

While walking I could hear the muffled laughs of the other clients, grinning I went to see how the cooks were doing.

« Oi guys what's going on ? Where is Zeff ? » I asked as I entered the kitchen.

« Ah Sanji , the chef is with the guy who threw a cannonball into his bedroom. I wouldn't want to be him at the moment. Hahaha » says one of the cooks laughing « I'm sure he'll force him to work as a waiter here to pay his debt. »

« Eh that could be fun do you know what he looks like? » I ask hoping internally that he is around my age and attractive. It's been such a long time since the last time I had an adventure with someone. Even though living in a restaurant in the middle of the ocean is not the easiest way to have a physical relationship, or to become involved in a romantic relationship, with someone. The cooks were out of the question for those kind of things of course, especially those old sea perches. I had sometimes affairs with some clients but most of the time the clients were in couple, and after a time where he had an affair with a man in the bathroom whereas he'd been coming there with a date, I've never got involved with clients anymore.

« Oi don't get weird ideas Sanji. He's here to work not to be your toy boy or something. » says one cook smirking.

« Tch hentais what do you take me for? » I ask with my visible eyebrow raised.

« Exactly for what you are: a hormonal gaki. » all of the cooks chorus together laughing.

« Whatever, I'm going back to the dining room, some clients need my help. » I says scowling a bit.

I could hear their laughter following me while I was going back to the dining room. Almost a soon as I was back in the dining room I heard this annoying marine call me loudly.

« Waiter does your establishment serves bug soup?» he asks with a not so well hidden proud smirk.

« A bug? » I ask kind of confused.

« Yeah bug, what do you think that is? » he says having more and more of a hard time to hide his smirk.

'Tch so that bastard's put a bug in the soup thinking he could tarnish the restaurant's reputation. Well I'll make regret to mess with me.' I think.

« I'm sorry sir I don't really have this kind of knowledge. Bugs are not really my cup of tea. » I answer cheekily and grinned. Fullbody's face fell, he became red and began shaking from rage.

« Stop making fun of me teme! » he yells breaking the table in two with his fist and thus spilling the soup all over the floor.

Seeing all this food on the floor, I felt rage building up in my chest. Who does that guy think to waste food like that? Food is precious and every crumb or drop of it must not be wasted.

"You know this soup was still edible, you could have just take the bug out." I say with gritted teeth crouching and putting a hand on the spilled soup" if you knew the time that it takes to make it you wouldn't take matters this lightly."

"Listen to me well, I don't allow you to talk to me with this tone." He says stomping on my hand, "I advise you to shut your mouth. The client is the boss and the client here is me. I'm the one who pays!"

"Please don't get angry.," his date begs trembling.

"Get off of me!" he yells at her.

"Please lets go home." she says near to tears.

This guy is really starting to piss me off, first he wastes food and now he is violent toward a lady.

"Oi I have a question for you. Is money filling you stomach?" I ask standing up with killing intent raging through my body.

"W-what?" he stutters not understanding what I meant but scared a little in front of the KI he can feel coming from me.

"I'm asking you if money is what fills your stomach." I say spinning my legs in the air and hitting him right the jaw.

I catch him by the neck and hold him a little off of the ground, when I hear le front door open and someone with a deep voice, that sends chills of a weird nature up my spine, talking.

"Feels like there is a fight in the air." says the deep voice with an amused hint to it.

I turn my head a little to look at the newcomer who spoke, and for the brief moment I looked, I saw a handsome face with green hair, three piercings on its left ear, but most of all I got lost into two piercing black eyes that seemed to want to swallow me. Those eyes got me so fascinated that I forgot I still held this marine by the throat until I heard a groan from him. I had tightened my grip around his neck a bit while trying to regain a hold onto the present away from those eyes that seemed to hypnotize me. I turned my head back sharply at this excuse of a marine and said: "Don't ever do that again. Wasting food is a bad thing. Most of all remember this: if you try to mess around with a sailor-cook there is a high chance that you'll lose your hide in it."

To be continued

**I know it's kind of a slow beginning but I promise things will get more interesting after. ;)**


	2. Those lips

Zoro's POV

Luffy has really done it; he has put himself in trouble for accidentally throwing a cannonball onto the restaurant. Sometimes I'm really wondering why I decided to follow him. Now we'll have to wait that he pays back his debt toward the restaurant for the damages that he has caused. I just hope that it will not be too long, I have my goals to achieve and I'm a little reluctant to put them on hold because of some idiocy done by our Captain. But I know that himself doesn't want to put on hold his own dreams so I know that he'll do everything in his power to make it as short as possible. Plus I think I found something to entertain myself, this guy, who was standing in the middle of the dining room when me, Nami, and Ussop got in, looked like an interesting pal to me. After a day like the one we just lived, I think a few days on the Baratie might not be so boring.

This guy, who was holding this marine by the neck, you could feel strength radiating from him. When we locked eyes it was as if there was a vortex engulfing me in this eye of his with a weird curly brow, I felt a strange feeling that I couldn't describe…who is this guy ?

Then he broke the eye contact and focused on the man in his grip and said: "Don't ever do that again. Wasting food is a bad thing. Most of all remember this: if you try to mess around with a sailor-cook there is a high chance that you'll lose your hide in it."

« Aaah Sanji, you again! » a big hairy cook yelled, "What do you think you're doing with one of our client. Moreover a lieutenant of the marine!"

So his name is Sanji uh…funny name but a name never made the man.

"What is it shitty cook?" replied the blond, "Don't talk to me like that."

"A cook like you doesn't have the right to call me a shitty cook." growled the hairy guy, "In a restaurant the clients are the boss. What are you thinking to dare touch one of our clients eh?"

"This a client?" Sanji snickered, "Not only this guy wasted his meal but he also insults the chef." With that said he lets the marine go and drop on the floor. "That's why I needed to give him a lesson"

Then this lowlife marine talked: "What kind of restaurant is this ? how do you even keep it running by treating your clients like this ?" he growled, "I'm going to destroy it! I'm going to destroy this crap called a restaurant! I'm going to refer this to my superiors immediately!"

"So, that means I can't let you leave from here alive." Sanji said, voice cold and killing intent gradually becoming more intense. Apparently nobody threatens this restaurant without suffering Sanji's wrath. 'Tch this marine's really got nothing in the head or what? He just got his ass handed to him by this guy and he is still trying to make himself look threatening.'

As Sanji was going for the kill, a bunch of cooks grabbed his arms to restrain him saying: "That's enough _sous-chef_!"

"Let go me now! He's the one who started searching for trouble!" Sanji yelled, fists tight and fuming like an enraged bull, which he pretty much was.

"That's enough! Stop it Sanji !" cried another cook.

"Who do you think you are eh?" Sanji said to this marine who whimpered scared shitless from this cook who looked like a mad man right now.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash and we all turned our heads to see what was happening. After the dust, from the part of the ceiling that fell to floor, dissipated a bit I could identify two people entangled on floor then a familiar voice began to speak.

"Ah! That surprised me!" said the voice of my dumb captain. I mentally hit my forehead, only Luffy could do something like that. The guy next to him had a wooden leg and looked, according to his outfit, like he was the chef of the restaurant my suspicions got confirmed when a cook began to speak.

"Oi chef, exactly is happening?" asked the really confused cook.

Ignoring him, the old man looked up to the hole in the ceiling.

"Damn it, what did you do? You've destroyed my ceiling!" he began to yell, "It's all your fault you gaki!"

"It would be more yours ossan!" Luffy replied facing the other.

While they were arguing, Sanji was still trying to give the marine what he deserved, and the cooks still trying to restrain him.

"What are you doing boss?" cried one of the cooks, "Help us instead to stop Sanji!"

"Oi Sanji!" the chef called, "You started a fight again in my restaurant, you little ingrate?"

"Shut up kusojiji!" the blond replied.

"What! Who do you think you are dealing with?" the old man said, "Are you trying to destroy my restaurant? You insolent brat!" He then kicked him right in the face with his wooden leg.

"And you," the old man continued toward the marine who was smiling from the kick that Sanji received, "you can get out of here!" he said kicking him also.

"Listen Sanji, the client is always right." the hairy cook said again.

"Only those who can appreciate your cooking." Sanji replied.

"Patty, Sanji! If you want to fight each other do not do it in front of the clients." the old chef said.

"Lieutenant Fullbody!" a marine cried running into the dining room, "One of Krieg's pirates escaped."

"What?" the guy named Fullbody said his eyes wide, "This is absurd! When we caught him three days ago he was starving to death, and we didn't feed him yet didn't we?"

Clients in the restaurant began to panic at the sound of Krieg's name, I don't know who this guy is but I have a feeling that he is not a sweetheart. The marine was still trying to explain himself and apologize to his superior when a loud bang was heard and the marine dropped dead on the floor being shot in the back.

Then you could see a figure approaching.

Normal POV

"Another client has arrived." Patty says with an almost bored tone.

"This one better not cause any further trouble in my restaurant." the chef says.

"A pirate uh?" Luffy says smiling.

The figure walking in their direction was a man dressed in a grey pair of pants, green T-shirt and grey vest, with a headband. The poor man (if ou put aside the fact that he's one of Krieg's pirates) looks like he is starving and has blood running down his face. He walks toward one table and sit on a chair.

"Whatever it is bring me food." The man says in a weak voice, "We're in a restaurant right?"

"Welcome jackass," Patty says with the biggest and the most fake smile that you could see.

Everyone gaped at this fearing the reaction of the pirate.

"I won't say it twice, so listen," the pirate says calmly but threateningly, "bring me food."

"Sorry but we would like to know if you have money to pay for your food." Patty says still faking politeness, "Do you have enough?"

"Do you accept bullets?" the other asks pointing his pistol on Patty's head.

"So you don't any money!" Patty resumes his polite face falling, and punching the pirate, which broke the chair at the same time.

"Stupid Patty broke one of my chairs." The chef groans. This was not a good day for the Baratie's furniture.

"If you can't pay, you can't eat." Patty says crossing his arms. Looking pretty proud of himself for having beaten this starved to death guy.

Everyone acclaimed him, everyone except a few such as Sanji left for the kitchen without saying a word.

When he got to the kitchen he pulled up his sleeves and began preparing a meal. When he was little he had to experience to starvation and so knew exactly how it felt to think you'd die from not eating.

'Tch those bastards really have no idea what it is like to starve.' He thought. When he finally finished it, he went outside with it knowing that this pirate guy would there since this is always where Patty throws anyone that gets kicked out of the restaurant, and there he was lying on the floor whimpering and trying to refrain his stomach from growling.

"Here," Sanji says sitting next to him, "eat it."

"Shut up and go away!" the other says, " It's even worse. I don't want you charity."

"Stop playing tough and eat already." Sanji says taking a drag from his cigarette, "To me any starved person is a client.."

"I can't pay." the pirate says his stomach growling again.

Sanji sighed, what a stubborn head.

"This vast ocean can be very cruel." Sanji begins, "The worst is to be deprived of food and water. It's so unbearable…I understand what it is to starve more than anyone. I don't care if you want to die with dignity but if you eat, you'll be able to turn your head to a better day."

With all that said the pirate's resolve failed and he began to eat.

Sanji smiled then grinned cockily when the pirate in tears began thanking him and telling him that the food was delicious.

"Hahahaha! Perfect I've just found my cook!" Luffy exclaims with trademark big grin, "Oi cook are you interested in joining my crew?" He had been watching and listening to the whole interaction between those two and had decided that this guy should be their cook.

But he wasn't the only one listening to the whole scene, a certain swordsman with green hair happened to pass near by the door of the deck where Sanji and the pirate were, when he was searching for the bathroom. You could see him grin, indeed this stay in this restaurant was going to be really interesting.

Sanji's POV

'Damn Mugiwara! It pisses me off that doesn't get the fact that I don't want to join his crew' I thought scowling mentally. That scrawny annoying bastard kept repeating that he wanted me in his crew as a cook which I wouldn't have refused if I didn't want first to be recognized by everyone as a great cook, sure going with them would help me achieve another goal of mine: find All Blue. But I can't go yet, first I need the old geezer to acknowledge my skills.

The pirate that I helped told that his name was Gin, it's really a nice guy when you put aside the fact that he is one of Krieg's pirates, I can't see why a guy like him is in a crew like Don Krieg's.

Fortunately for me, the rambling of the boy stopped when the old geezer yelled at us to go back to work, and I did everything.

The rest of the day went on rather smoothly, except for at one moment, while I was serving a beautiful lady and enjoying his date fuming at me for "flirting" which I sincerely was not it's just the way I treat women, and trust me if I was really flirting that would be a totally different matter. I heard loud shout and some laughter, I turned my head and saw this idiot with the straw hat rolling on the floor with his hands on his throat, and this green hair guy towering him with a scowl on his face. You could almost see the proud smirk about whatever he had just done to this dummy, and behind him were an orange hair woman and a boy with a rather long nose sitting at a table eating laughing like mad trying to breathe normally again.

'That must be his nakamas' I thought

At this moment I made the mistake to look into those dark eyes again, when this guy directed his gaze toward me, looking at me intensely. Without thinking or even knowing what I was doing, I put down the bottle that I was serving down, and walked toward those damn eyes that seemed to make me feel things that I'm not used to feel.

First I was walking at a slow pace toward this man, but my legs wanted to go faster. I was getting closer to him, my heart started to pound so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest, when at the last moment I freaked out when I saw how close we were getting, and decided to go salute the beautiful orange hair girl like a gentleman does.

Zoro's POV

That stupid captain, trying to pull a so obvious prank on me. While I was looking down at him, I sensed someone looking at me, then when I looked up I saw that cook from before called Sanji staring at me. When he met my stare I thought I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks but he was too far for me to know for sure. I saw him put down the bottle of wine that he was holding and coming forth in my direction.

'Please be that he comes toward me, please be that he comes toward…wait why did I just think that?' I thought, 'I'm not attracted to him or anything, sure I find him interesting, and the conversation that he had with this pirate that he helped was kind of cute but…aargh what's going on with me? Focus Zoro, you can't get distracted like this, you have goals that don't permit you that kind of thing.'

While I was having this internal conversation with myself, he was now closer than before and I couldn't help but wish that he would hurry. Still looking into his eyes, I could see confusion, something like fascination and also something that I couldn't describe, and then suddenly something changed in his eyes. He broke the gaze and changed his direction to go where Nami is and when he arrived next to her; he put one knee down and took out a rose from only Kami knows where..

"Thanks you to have allowing me the meeting!" he began to say in an enchanted voice, "Oh my love! Come on laugh at me if you want. As long as I'm at your side, it doesn't matter if I am to be a pirate or a demon, my heart is overwhelmed!" he finished with hearts in his eyes acting like an idiot.

I don't know why it is bothering me so much, but I couldn't help but want to struggle that witch who was getting that kind of sick attention, I was angry at her for having it, and I kind of felt sad in a way that I wasn't the one receiving the attention from the blond cook.

'Something must be wrong with me.' I thought.

"Unfortunately," Sanji continued, " a huge obstacle raises itself between us!"

Seriously how much of a marshmallow is this toward women I sweatdropped, even though a tiny light of hope that I didn't want to come appeared in my heart after hearing his last phrase.

"And that obstacle would be me isn't it Sanji?" the old chef said coming from the kitchen, "It's time, why don't you run away and become a pirate like them? We don't need you here anymore."

You could hear Sanji grind his teeth together.

"Oi kusojiji am I not the sous-chef?" Sanji replied, "What's this crap about not needing me anymore?"

"You always fight with the clients, you're always paying more attention to girls than anything else," The other said matter-of-factly, "and your cooking is awful. You're nothing but a burden for this restaurant."

"What did you just say?" Sanji growled.

I kind of felt bad for him to be treated this way, but I knew that this old man cared a lot about him and that it was just his way to show it.

"The other cooks don't like you either." the chef added, "You can become a pirate or whatever you want for all I care. It'd be better for you that you get away from here!"

"What? I've never done anything and now you get everything out of your chest old geezer?" Sanji replies with a furrowed brows.

"I don't care about your reasons, but I won't tolerate that we insult my cooking! I don't care about what you think, I'll stay here as a cook. Do you have a problem with that?" he yells at the other grabbing by the collar.

"How dare you raise your hand on your superior?" the old man replies calmly and then throw him on our table, "You are a hundred years too early if you think you're going to overpower me kozo."

He walks out of the dining room leaving a fuming Sanji.

"That's great!" Luffy exclaimed grinning widely, "Now that he said you could leave you can become our nakama!"

"How many times will I have to say no so that you'll get it through your thick skull you moron?" Sanji almost yelled.

He got up and put back the table as it was.

"I'm sorry miss for the disagreement that you witnessed, and to make amends I offer you the fruit salad and some juice on the house." Sanji says sweetly to Nami and giving her the said goods.

"Oi how you are not apologizing to us too and also giving us free food?" Ussop whines.

"I brought you some tea that should do it right?" he replied lazily and then sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me I have something important to do."

He then disappeared through the exit leaving behind him a whining Ussop, and a laughing Luffy.

Me I was registering the scene that just happened I could have swore that this Sanji guy was near to tears or at least not well enough to stay around people for the moment. I knew I should let him be but I really wanted to know more about him and maybe even console him, and when I say that I mean giving a supportive shoulder to rely on. 'What am I saying seriously? Ugh I need to go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face to get my thoughts clear, and most of all prevent this stupid heat to come up on my cheeks before anyone sees it.' While groaning internally about the way I was thinking.

Sanji's POV

'Damn old geezer.' I growled internally, 'Who does he think he's talking to?'

Looking at the ocean, leant on the rail, I was lost in my thoughts pestering about everything and everyone, when I heard some footsteps coming from the door in my direction.

"That's not the bathroom either. Seriously where the hell is it?" a deep voice grumbled. I turned around, this voice, that sounded so familiar and sending chills up through my spine, belonged to that green hair guy who's a member of this Mugiwara boy's group.

As soon as I saw him I couldn't help but feel nervous. "Excuse me but do you know where the bathroom is?" the green hair guy asks grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of hi head in a sign of embarrassment about asking this question.

I couldn't help but melt a little in front of this grin of his, those lips curving were so tantalizing… wait…what am I saying?

'I can't be falling for him, he looks too much of the unromantic brute with no brain cells type. That's gotta be physical… yes that's it, it's only physical attraction.' I tried to reason myself in my head.

"Um it's on your left at the end of the hallway, just before the kitchen." I say still focused on those lips that I knew were going to move again soon.

"Thanks… Sanji right?" he says smiling with a thankful expression and something that I couldn't decipher.

"Y-yes it is and you're welcome." I reply fighting a blush, "And you, what's your name?"

"Zoro." the other answers, "Nice to meet you." With that said, he went by the door.

I heaved a sigh and put my head in my arms.

"Ugh what is up with me today?" I grumbled.

Ten minutes I heard footsteps again.

"Damn I got lost." said the voice that I could now recognize immediately.

"You got lost trying to find the bathroom?.." I sweat dropped turning to face him.

"It's not my fault! It's this restaurant, it's a labyrinth." Zoro replies trying to defend himself blushing.

"Right…" I say incredulous.

"So um… are you okay?" Zoro asks looking hesitant.

I look at him surprised and a little confused about why he was asking this.

"Uh yes why?" I ask looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry it's just that with what happened earlier I was um… a little … worried about you." he says whispering the last part and averting his eyes away from mine.

My eyes widened a bit at that, did he really say what I think he did?

"Oh…" was the only thing I couldn't help but feel bad that he was worried about me.

Nobody's ever been worried about me or they've never showed it, this thought made me smile a bit.

"You know…" Zoro began interrupting my thoughts, "Your old man doesn't look that mean, it's just his way of expressing things I think."

What nerves this guy has! How does dare stick his nose in matters that doesn't concern him?

"Not that it's any of your concern _marimo_," I said snickering at the nickname that I've just given him, "but the old geezer and I are not related. Zeff saved my life when I was younger and we just happened to stay together because of our common passion for cooking."

"Marimo?" Zoro repeats eyebrows rose, looking like he hesitated between feeling irritated and amused about the whole nickname thing.

"Well I think that suits you." I reply cheekily.

"If you think so curly brow." He says snickering, knowing that he had pushed a button.

"You feel like losing a limb eggplant?" I growled.

"Bring it on princess." He replies smirking and taking a fighting stance.

"Tch we'll see who's the princess after that." I reply, itching for a good fight and needing to get out all this frustration that I've been feeling lately out of me.

After a good ten minute, I couldn't help but appreciate how good of a fighter this Marimo is without even withdrawing his swords. Ha almost looked like dancing when fighting, even with this muscular mass he looked powerful yet graceful. It had been quite a long time since I had a fight like this one, where you're eyeing carefully your opponent, trying to find a breach in his defenses.

Then, at a moment, right when I though I would be able to place a good kick, Zoro grabbed my leg and pulled on it to make me lose my balance. Not wanting to be the only one falling, I decided to take him with me in my fall.

We landed together on the floor, him on top of me, our face close to each other.

"I think we'll call it a tie." Zoro says breathing a little heavier than normal, a blush adorning his cheeks. I think it looks cute, and those lips look so tempting. I feel my face coming closer and closer to his. I hesitate, I look into his face for any sign and all I see is want and lust that reflect what is in mine.

As in a mute agreement our lips crashed together and I felt a jolt of electricity going through me.

He was such a good kisser, our lips molding to each other, massaging one another. It felt so good that it felt like I would never be able to get enough of it, my head felt dizzy, I couldn't think anymore.

Fortunately when we had to part for air, I could clear my head enough to speak coherently.

"M-my bedroom…now." I whisper while he begins to attack my neck with his mouth leaving trails of kisses and some hickeys.

He groans and keeps his ministrations going, pulling our bodies closer to each other not wanting to let go.

"We can't risk anyone to see us." I say with a steadier and firmer voice this time.

"Hmph fine." he agrees reluctantly.

_To be continued_

**Well here is the second chapter, I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome, just to know what you thought of it, if there's something you liked or not. Anyway, this cliffhanger serves the purpose to warn people that in the next chapter there'll be some lemon (it'll be my first attempt at it so I'm sorry in advance if it's not really good, I swear to practice to write some better ones in the future :) ).**


	3. This voice

**Sorry for the delay I was trying to make a good lemon and I ended with two. -_-' Anyway I hope you'll like it. Please tell me if you think it sucks, if it's ok or if it's awesome (a cookie for anyone who says it's awesome ! ;P). Now enjoy!**

Normal POV

As soon as they arrived in Sanji's bedroom, Sanji had barely closed the door that Zoro's lips were on his neck again, gnawing, sucking and licking the flesh. He pushed Sanji against the door a little roughly, not having the patience to reach the bed. Happy enough to be in his bedroom where no one could catch them in action, Sanji let out a happy moan at being handled like that by that man who had a dominating aura coming out of him. They were touching every inch of each other, abandoning themselves in the feel of the other's skin and touch, kissing sloppily each other from time to time, tongue being sucked and teeth clashing. Their movements were both animalistic and tender, like their need to go faster was obvious but they still wanted to enjoy every bit of it as long as possible. You could feel all the want and lust coming out of them; the sexual tension was so great that both felt they had to quickly to something before going completely crazy. Sanji wrapped quickly those long legs of his around the waist of Zoro, to bring their bodies closer and began to grind against him, their clothed groins rubbing against each other eliciting gasps and moans from both man. Zoro caught Sanji's lips in a hot seething kiss, nibbling on those soft lips; he soon ran his tongue along the bottom lip asking for entrance, which Sanji happily granted. Then a fight of dominance began with their tongue, which Zoro won easily, having the privilege to map and taste every inch of Sanji's mouth.

Zoro's POV

His mouth tastes so good, you'd think that with all those cigarettes he seems to smoke he taste like them but not at all, his mouth tastes a mix of peppermint something that's specific to him. I just can't get enough of it, he is like my personal drug. Having his body so close to mine feels so good, I don't ever want to let go.

All the doubts that I had, all the confusion that I was feeling got away the instant I first kissed him. Everything just feels so right that I can only bend in front of such an inevitable fact. The fact I fell for this women chasing, handsome cook, a man nonetheless, but such a trivial detail doesn't matter. If it is him whom I fall in love for then so be it, I'll embrace everything throws at me. I already feel the need to protect that cook from harm, all I want is to be with him and hold him.

When we have to part for air, I put him down and take his shirt off so that I have access to more skin.

"Shirt off too…too much fabric on the way." Sanji mumbles in such a cute way that it makes me want to chuckle at the scene.

When we finally are both rid of our shirts I can't help but look him up and down.

He truly is beautiful, his chest is toned but not too much, his skin has cream like color to it, perfect. While I look at his chest, I notice that he is blushing, he looks so adorable right now. With a wanton growl, I begin to suck on his right nipple while my left hand flick, rub and pinch the other, and my right hand kneads his ass, and pushes it toward, to create some friction between us two. I'm awarded with a pleasured moan, while I groan at the delicious friction that our groins are causing.

"Z-Zoro…" Sanji whimpers, "Please …stop teasing."

Smirking, I let go, with a wet pop, of his now hard and abused nipple and begin to get rid of his pants with my hands. When this is done I begin to make my way lower and lower.

Sanji's POV

Oh Kami, my heart is thumping so hard; it feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. It feels so good; I could almost die from pleasure right there. I can't believe he makes me feel like this. My mind, which at first tried to warn me about getting involved with him, got overpowered by my body, which now burns for the touch of this man who seems to have the power to make me feel hot all over. Now it's too late. Now I need to have him, I need him to take me with all his might so that I can get him out of my mind.

I look at him going lower and lower, placing butterfly kisses here and there. First he nibbles on the, even more now, sensitive skin of my neck, then playing a little more with my nipples which makes me let escape yet another moan at the delicious torture that I was the victim of. He places butterfly kisses all over my stomach, which makes contract my muscles because of the ticklish sensation, he then begins to dip his tongue into my navel, playing with it.

"Zoro!" I whine, I sense him smirk against my skin knowing I couldn't anymore teasing. It amazes him how because of him I almost completely forgot my pride by begging him and whining for more, and I don't even care. What is this guy making of me?

"What do you want?" he asks me in a husky voice, leaning next to my ear.

"I…you know what I want." I reply not feeling able to say out loud what I want, feeling a blush coming, I don't know if I can trust my own voice to say anything even if I wanted to.

"Tell me." he says in more commanding tone that sends shivers all over my body from anticipation and excitement of what that voice promises to do to me if I comply to say what I want.

" I-I want you to blow me." I finally manage to say, already mortified that I said out loud but I couldn't help but feel even more excited and hotter by saying those things, "I want you to make a mess of me. Oh Zoro I want you inside me."

He grins, but I can see that what I told him turned him even more on, if that is even possible.

"Shh wait just a bit more." he tells me in a shaking voice that showed how he was trying to regain control of himself from all the lust that seemed to overflow him.

I can't help but whimper a bit at that, and then I let out a shocked gasp at the hand that suddenly grasped my shaft and began a swift motion that made me writhe for even more contact. He then got down on his knees, and after a last glance before licking up and down my length, then sucking the tip while pumping with one of his hand what wasn't in his mouth. That wet, hot mouth of his feels so good on my shaft, it feels like heaven. I didn't think I could feel more pleasure until he engulfed my whole length in his mouth constricting it into this exquisite heat, while playing with my balls with his hand.

I thread my fingers in his hair and massage his scalp, which earns me an appreciative "hmm" from him, that makes me go up the wall with the vibration that surrounds my shaft and make me buck my hips from the sudden pleasure. I was so lost in the pleasure, I couldn't think anymore. All that was surrounding me was pleasure, until I felt something wet probe at my entrance. Opening my eyes from surprise I look down at Zoro curiously who looks up at me with a sly smirk playing on his lips and something in his eyes like a mix between apologizing and asking permission at the same time, and something else that I still couldn't quite manage to understand.

The thing that was poking my pucker was one of his fingers; with a slight nod of my head I allow him continue. Still looking at me in the eyes, he pushes his finger in. It isn't painful but it is quite uncomfortable at first, but then it gets quite pleasant, when he begins to make a motion in and out of me, and I get to relax a little. He then pushes a second finger in and that time it stings a little but I force myself to breathe in and out to accept this second. He begins to scissor his fingers to stretch me out, bending them in several ways as if he was searching for something. The moment I saw stars across my vision was when I knew he had found this wonderful bundle of nerve. I let out a loud moan and arch my back to try to get those fingers deeper in me and hit that spot again.

"Ah…there…do it again." I almost cried desperately, and I can feel the smile that he's having around my shaft, sign that he has heard me and acknowledges my request.

The combination of him sucking me off, and finger fucking me at the same time was almost unbearable, and I could feel heat coil at the bottom of my stomach, ready to explode at any time.

The add of a third, that I could hardly feel with all the pleasures that helped me distract myself a great deal, is what made me reach my climax.

"Zoro I'm coming!" I cry out before exploding in his mouth.

I see he swallow everything and lick me clean of any trace of my semen, but I'm all too gone to even care.

"Hmm you taste good." he purrs into my ear, which makes shiver from pleasure. That voice of his makes me hot all over, I can't help but having thrills when I hear it.

I'm hardly out of my climax when I feel hands roaming my body, stroking my sides and thighs in gentle caresses, which brings my shaft back to life.

"I see that you are ready for more." Zoro whispers to me in that husky voice.

He then takes his pants and boxers to reveal an impressive shaft. I gasp at the sight of this well endowed man, who is soon going to be inside me. I gulp a little at the thought of what is coming soon and wrap my legs eagerly around his waist. He wastes no time placing himself at my entrance and tease it a little with his tip before pushing a few inches in. The pain is at first really hard to handle and a few tears escape from my eyes. He leans in, and kisses the few tears away from my face, and whisper to me in a sweet tone to relax and that everything will be much better after.

His words and voice help me calm down a little. But it's not enough to help me relax totally; his size is so big that it takes some time for me to adjust to it. Maybe three fingers were just not enough to stretch me. He then pushes a little before waiting for me to relax more. Inches after inches he is finally sheathed himself to the hilt, and I let a gasp escape my lips at the sensation at being full. This nice sensation, mingled with the pain of being stretched so much. I also hear him suck in his breath, and I could see he was restraining himself not to move yet, by the way he was clutching his eyes shut in a really concentrated expression.

"Kami…so tight…so hot…" I hear him whisper in a lustful groan, which makes me moan wantonly.

After a while I feel relaxed and accustomed enough to the presence inside me for him to begin to move. Looking at him in the eyes, I let him know with a nod that he can move, and bracing myself on his shoulders and sharing a kiss with as he was about to thrust in me.

Zoro's POV

'Oh Kami he feels so good.' I think. This heat enveloping my length feels like heaven, he is so tight around me, I almost came right at the moment. Sanji digs his nails in my back but I couldn't care less and even enjoy a bit, I've never thought I would be the masochist kind in bed, or so to speak since we are not in bed. I myself do something, by biting him on the shoulder, which makes him moan louder. Apparently I'm not the only one who's a bit masochist.

After a few minutes, which seemed to me like an eternity for me, he gave me signal that I could move. We share a really passionate kiss, while, without hesitation, I pull out until only that tip was still in, and thrust back hard in him and hit his prostate on the first try, earning me a really loud moan. Wanting to hear more of those sweet arousing sounds, I begin a fast and hard motion in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot dead on each time.

The room begins to be filled with moans, groans, and pants. I stroke and grope each part of his body I can reach, always avoiding his weeping cock that is trapped between our bodies.

"Han, harder…please Zoro faster." I hear him whimper next to my ear. Happy to oblige, I begin to piston into his tight perfect ass without holding back.

"Oh fuck yes! Just like that." he almost screams, and I can hear more delicious moans escape while I thrust into him with all I have. Feeling my climax coming soon, I grab his length and fist it in rhythm with my thrusts which him arch his back and let out a wanton moan. Then he suddenly comes, splattering come onto both our stomachs, in a blissful scream. The sight is just beautiful and that's with this image that I come inside him with his walls constricting me inside him not wanting to let go. I shout out my pleasure before feeling a little weak from the mind-blowing sex I just had with this beautiful creature. Trying to regain my breath, I put my head against the wall next to Sanji's head, and breath in and out slowly coming out of my post-coital haze. Then, without letting go of him I take a few steps back to find our selves falling on the bed. The moment of surprise passed, we look at each other and begin to laugh at the situation. Him on top of me we begin to snuggle a little and just enjoy the moment of calm. We just lay there chest to chest, breathing in and out calmly, caressing each other a little: me, stroking his thighs, and him stroking and tickling a little my sides. When he begins to play with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers and drawing circles around them I can't help but let out some moans out of my mouth. My member, still in his ass, comes back to hardness quickly with his ministrations, which obviously he feels, and gives me a grin.

"Lets do it again." he purrs in my ear, licking hollow of my ear and gnawing a little on my earlobe. I shiver at that, and grab his semi-erect cock in my hand and begin to stroke it back to full hardness. He throws his head back, and let out a purr of pure bliss at my ministration, feeling his body shivering and lean into the touch of my other hand roaming his body. The suddenly he puts his hands on my chest, and pins me to the mattress. Intrigued on why he did that I look at him my eyebrows raised in question, and he gives me an enigmatic smirk in response. Straddling me, he puts his hands on my thighs as leverage and begins to go up and down, riding me without restraint.

The sight of him riding my cock like that, with his head thrown back, and bruising my thighs with his hands clawing them as support for dear life, is hot as hell.

Seeing him going up and down like that using his unbelievably long, powerful, and yet sexy legs. The sounds comings out of his mouth, is sweet music to my ear I just can't get enough of his voice moaning, and cursing my name. I soon grab his hips in each hand and accompany him by moving also my hips in rhythm panting heavily at the pleasure surrounding me. At that his back arches even more than before than I thought possible. This guy is impossibly flexible; it makes me wonder what he does to be like that. I watch him abandon himself in pleasure, and thrust with him in a rhythm he chose. This sight is too much for me, and I know I won't last much longer if we keep this pace and this position. I need to reverse the situation and be the one in control again. The chance present itself, when I perceive a change in Sanji's pace that indicates that he is losing his grip to reality and become more vulnerable as he approaches his climax. Not incline to let him come just yet and in this position, as much as it would be extremely hot. So I took this opportunity to roll us both over so that I'm on top of him, then I turn him on his stomach, face in the pillows.

I hear him whimper a little, but soon moan again when I pound in him again hard and fast.

Sanji's POV

The feeling of being the one to be in control, deciding the pace and all, was quite arousing but being handled the way I am by him is beyond arousing. Feeling him pound into me hard and fast, pinned to the mattress, face in the pillow, hitting my sweet spot over and over again is pure bliss. I felt like such a slut moaning so wantonly, but I couldn't care less I was driven into pure pleasure.

"Fuck. You're so tight and hot inside." he moans huskily. I let out moan at hearing this.

"You love it uh?" Zoro purrs to me lustfully into my ear, "You love it when I shove my cock deep in you, when I play with your nipples until they are stiff and red hmm?"

"Yes I love it." I reply huskily arching my back trying to reach his mouth to shut his mouth before his voice makes me crazy. "Zoro…more…" I moan desperately still trying to reach his mouth.

"As you want." he says to me before grabbing my chin and kissing me deeply while thrusting faster and harder into me. The pleasure becomes too much for me as I break the kiss and moan really loud.

He then grabs my lonely weeping cock and begins to stroke at the same pace than his thrusts, which makes me get even louder.

"Scream my name when you come." He commands his eyes full of lust, nipping at my earlobe.

That command itself makes me lose it, and I scream Zoro with all my might before collapsing on the bed completely spent. Zoro follows close to me moaning really loud and releasing for the second time this night his seeds into me, before he collapse next to me careful not to fall on me.

This has been just amazing. We snuggle close to each other, he puts his arms circle my waist, and I put my head against his chest. I drift off to sleep with one of his hand playing with my hair, and a contended smile on my smile but feeling a little sad at the thought that this has to be only a one night stand. I press even closer to him as in to comfort myself, and that I still have some time to enjoy before it's over. So I fall asleep dreaming about his deep voice whispering sweet things to me.

Zoro's POV

I've never felt like this. I guess you could call that love at first sight. Yes I think I'm in love with this man that I barely know. It might be crazy but I feel like there is this connection between us that I can't manage to describe with words. It's so strong, so powerful, yet so sweet and fragile because of it's in a early stage. I know I have to keep my promise to become the world's best swordsman, but I can't help thinking that I'd gladly give up evrrything for him. I have this uneasy feeling that something will go wrong but all I can do is wait and see. Now more than before I hope that he'll join our crew so that we don't have to be separated.

_To be continued..._

**If you didn't quite understand Sanji's thought at the end I'm sorry. But I promise that everything will be explained get clear in the next chapter. See you next chapter.**


	4. The misunderstanding

**I'm so sorry for the delay. My life has become pretty busy so I had to find a way to deal with how to do everything I want. So here is the fourth chapter, I had a hard time to describre and convey the feelings I wanted Sanji to have, so I'm sorry if it's unclear or anything. Now I'll let you read this chapter, and hope that you'll enjoy it and let me some review.**

Normal POV

The next morning was a real tearing for Sanji's mind because he had never been in that kind of situation. While taking a long hot relaxing shower to wake himself up and to think calmly about the situation. He had thought that Zoro, like all the other guys would have left before he was even awake after the night they had. But there he was, still asleep, sprayed on the bed snoring slightly. That was not the kind of situation Sanji wanted to deal with right now. No matter how nice, and sweet had this seaweed head looked for a moment, he knew that as soon as his idiot of a captain would have repaid his debt he would leave without glancing back. So what's the point to have a "relationship" with him? He had always been disappointed by people he has let himself have feelings for. He had this bad luck to always fall for morons, and it only ended on him getting hurt each time. This guy was no different, and he looked even more brutish than the others, having a relationship with him would be stupid and a mistake. This would only lead to violent arguments where Zoro would stick his nose in matters that doesn't concern him, and Sanji absolutely hated that, for him the perfect boyfriend had to know his boundaries when Sanji's secrets and privacy are concerned.

'Yes, but other than that he is a great catch in bed.' Sanji thought sighing internally. That's true that this night was just one of the best he ever had…ok, ok that was THE best sex he ever had and that he could be having some more fun at least until he had to leave. But maybe the guy wouldn't want that, maybe it was just a one-time thing for him, someone with who he would be able to reach some release once in a while. But then again he must need some release once in a while, plus the marks on Sanji's neck and chest are proofs enough that he quite enjoyed that night too. 'No', Sanji reasons himself, 'that was just a one time thing, there are so many other men with who it could be amazing, this is stupid to be stuck mentally on one man. Yet, I can always think about the sex we had it can't hurt.'

Smiling Sanji brushes slightly the bite marks of his neck where Zoro bit him rather roughly. Then he begins massaging his sore butt cheeks with both hands, dragging himself to the bathroom had been literally a pain in the ass, that only served as more proofs of their rough and yet really pleasurable encounter.

Sanji's POV

Thinking about the night that I just had with Zoro, makes me moan quietly from the memory. Still massaging my buttocks, I think about this toned chest of his, those hard muscles rippling under the skin with every movement he makes, the feeling of his mouth, and hands on my body. I feel heat pool in my lower parts.

'Urgh great,' I groan internally, 'now I'm getting hard from just a memory. That's it! I'm gonna make that man sleep with me again, so I can move on with my life.'

I then get out of the shower with my pulsing hard on. I wrap a towel around my waist to not be too obvious about my situation, I just don't want to be too exposed even though I firmly intend on making him ripping this towel off of me.

I open the bathroom door a little too fast, which makes the sex god, even if I would never admit out loud this fact, stir in his sleep a little. I crawl on the bed and straddle his waist; I lean myself next to his ear and gnaw lightly on his earlobe.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." I purr with my most sexy voice. I hear him moan and squirm a little under me. My lips curve into a small smirk, if he thinks he will be able to keep dozing, he's certainly mistaking, especially with the plan I have for us. I begin roam my hands over his chest, playing with the curves of his muscles, feeling them move under the skin with my ministrations. While my hands are busy I begin to taste every bit of his tanned skin, beginning by the ears, then going down to the neck and scraping with my teeth one of the big veins which makes him groan a little. His voice is such a turn on, each groans and moans are like music to me, I can't wait to hear more and more of them. Becoming bolder I decide to skip to his nipples. I begin to suck on them, nibbling them a little and then flicking my tongue on them to appease the sting that I created. I hear more moans from him, which makes my length twitch from excitement. As I was going to go lower, I felt a hand gently but commandingly stopping my head in its track, and then still gently cupping my cheek. I raise my head and what I see sends me shivers of anticipation. Two dark orbs full of lust, want and this thing I still can't figure out, but that I decided to not dwell on, were looking right back into my eyes. Such a feeling of raw dominance emanates from him, that you can only feel submissive in front of it. Without a word, he pulled me back for a seething kiss; it was a little sloppy at first because it was so sudden that it took a few seconds to respond to this kiss. He rapidly asked for entrance by caressing my lips with his tongue, which I granted happily. Then a battle for dominance began, which he won easily, he then traced every bit of my mouth with tongue insisting on a spot that makes me mewl, which is the roof of my mouth.

Kami it feels so good, how can a guy be so talented, I can't get enough of it. When he begins to suck on my tongue languidly like he is sucking some kind tasty treat, my mind goes blank and louder mewls escape from me. I put my arms around his neck, and pull him closer, to let as little space as possible to feel and grind against him. We both gasp when our erection touch each other. I cling to him like he is a life preserver. My eyes roll in their orbits as his hands begin to roll and pinch my nipples and make them stiff. There is so much sensations surrounding me with pleasure, I feel like I'm losing my sanity.

"Tell what you want." He whispers to me in that husky voice that sends shivers through my spine, while taking my towel off.

"I…I want…" I stutter not managing to clear enough my mind to pronounce a correct sentence.

"You want me to shove my cock deep inside you uh don't you?" he asks a smirk on his grabbing my length between two fingers, and giving me a few slow strokes; which makes squirm trying to get more contact, "You want me to fuck you so hard that you forget where you are uh?"

His words made me moan and arch my back from want and pleasure. Who knew dirty words were turning me on?

"Y-yes…oh yes please fuck me now, I want you." I say in a moan pushing my hips up to get more contact.

I feel one of his fingers pressing against my entrance that quivers from anticipation, then he pushes it in, and begin an in and out motion.

"Zoroo…" I whine squirming impatiently, showing him by it that I want him inside me now.

"Shh I need to prepare you well. I don't want to hurt you." he whispers to me in sweet voice that calms me down a bit.

He then adds another finger and begins a scissoring motion to stretch me out. Curling his fingers a bit around, he soon finds that wonderful spot that makes me see stars, and I immediately start to mewl and meet his fingers in their motion. Then a third finger is added, this one hurt me a little but the treatment that receives my prostate makes me forget almost instantly about the pain. I pull his head a bit harshly to mine and crash our lips together. Our tongues massage each other and I moan into his mouth at all the ministrations he does to me. I grip his shoulders tight trying to keep a grasp on reality. My breath becomes more erratic, all of this feels really good but there is something. As I am searching for what is missing, he decides to take his fingers out of me, which makes me whimper a bit at the loss. He then places himself in front of my entrance, which makes me realize that the thing that was missing was having his shaft inside me.

When he is finally sheathed all the way in me, I let out a gasp at the sensation of being full. I dig my nails deep into his back, which he responds with biting hard on my shoulder, which makes me groan a little at the mixture of pleasure and pain, a mix that I can't seem to get enough of. After a moment he takes my legs and put them on his shoulders so that he can get better angle and go deeper, and begins to rock his hips in a hard and fast rhythm, hitting my prostate every time. Our movements are animalistic, we are like two beasts in heat needing release and abandoning one in another. I feel like I'm falling into a bottomless pit of amazing sensations. With my legs on his shoulders and my arms still clinging to his neck and back: I'm a mess of moans and whimpers. My toes curl, my nails are skinning his back, every part of me is on fire.

As I'm losing myself into the pleasure of having him inside me, I feel him bend even more so that he is right next to my ear.

"Don't come without me." he tells huskily nipping on ear a little, which makes me mewl from the order given to me by this voice of him.

Zoro's POV

This is my new favorite way of waking up in the morning! I've never thought he would be so horny in the morning, but who am I to complain? I have this beautiful creature bent in two under me moaning shamelessly while I thrusts with all my might into him. I'm so happy that we're together, I can't wait to learn more about him but I kind of have this uneasy feeling that something bad will happen, but for now I shut this little voice down and enjoy every bit.

I feel him near his climax so I angle myself as such that I don't touch his prostate anymore and tell to not come without me. I know it's mean but I want him to come with me, I want us to reach completion at the same time.

After a few minutes, I grab his length and jerk him off in time with my thrusts. Those moans that I love to hear are coming louder and louder. I want much more of him for while longer but my climax is nearing and I know I won't be able to hold it back too long. I'm beginning to breathe erratically, my hips are moving by themselves wildly: I don't have control on my body anymore. As soon as I feel myself on the border between sanity and my climax, I angle my thrusts so that I'm hitting his prostate dead on again.

"Come with me." I purr to him into his ear, gripping his thighs tightly with bruising strength, and kiss him passionately.

With a final cry we both come, me inside him, and him on both of our stomachs.

Exhausted I pull out of him and we stay the way we are for a moment, then I let myself fall next to him still breathing a little heavily.

"Let's get some more sleep for an hour or two ne?" I suggest lying on my side, watching him emerge for the sex aftermath.

"Good idea." he replies out of breath himself, eyes in the vague, being apparently in other world.

We fall back asleep with me wrapping my arms around his waist, and pressing him close to me. I'll never get enough of holding him, and loving him. I pull him closer to me, and drift off to sleep thinking about all the future moments that we'll live together.

_Two hours later_

Sanji's POV

Everything has returned to normal more or less. Me, serving the clients, this idiot Luffy dropping plates, and picking at the food from the clients' meals. Seriously how can an individual be so clumsy and brainless? This moron is making me go crazy, I don't know how many times I had to kick some sense into his thick head with my feet. Plus those guys who call themselves cooks keep making fun of me for "waking up" late, and complain about how it is a pain that I'm still here. The only ray of sunshine of my day was this green hair guy who watched me pass and go with a smirk of amusement on his face. Every time I take a glimpse in his direction I have this feelings in my guts that makes me feel like my belly has become lighter all of a sudden.

'Urgh shut up you have to focus dumbass!' I scold myself.

The way this guy looks at me makes me feel so weird, that I have to every time turn my head immediately in the other direction to hide my blush. He is lucky that he was so good in bed, or else I would kick his ass for looking so cocky. But it is kind of a fun game even though if it's only going to stay this. This fooling around helped me go through the day. That is a weird thing 'cause I've never had a hard time to go through a day, but I guess with this straw-hat idiot the stress and pressure of the day heightened by two.

At the end of the day, sat against the wall outside the kitchen, I'm smoking a cigarette filling my lungs with smoke and exhale it through my nose in a contented sigh. Having a smoke at the end of the day is heaven on earth, after cooking and sex this is my third most favorite thing to do. As I'm enjoying the peace and quiet I hear footsteps coming my way. I look up to find Zoro looking straight at me with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Hey" he says softly.

"Hi" I reply wondering what he is doing here.

"Um…so you had a long day uh?" he asks rubbing the back of his head sheepishly not knowing what to say apparently.

"Humph yeah those crappy guys calling themselves cooks are really annoying but I think the worst is this stupid captain of yours who gives me the biggest headache." I groan rubbing my temples.

"Yeah he can be quite a pain," he chuckles softly and continues reverently, "but I would have no one else as a captain. He looks like an idiot, but I can assure you that he is there when you need him."

"What made you decide to follow him?" I ask now quite interested in how he joined the boy's crew.

"Well he didn't really leave me any choice to start." he says with a smile still playing on his lips, "I think you've already experienced this side of him right? But if I had to say the one thing, that made me decide to follow him as my captain, is his resolve to make his dreams come true no matter what."

"Hmm I see." I say smiling, "I guess this a good reason."

"You guess?" he asks me arching an eyebrow in question.

"Well it's just that sometimes dreams have to be put aside for personal reasons." I explain squirming a little uncomfortable about approaching this subject.

"If you give up your dreams, to me it means that you're too coward to face the hardness of life." he replies not harshly but in voice that showed that he didn't really like that idea, but that really punched my ego hard.

"Who did you call a coward moss-head? You have a death wish" I growl lowly crushing my cigarette on the floor and standing to be face to face to him, itching for a good fight.

"Why are you reacting like that dart-brow?" he asks passing from confused to annoyed, "Is this why you don't want to join our crew? Something is keeping you here from realizing your dreams?"

"This is none of your business!" I reply a little too loud annoyed that he is being so nosy.

We are now forehead against forehead glaring at each other, when suddenly, while look into his eyes, something clicks inside me. I grab the front of his shirt, I see he has look of surprise and tense a little preparing for a fight, I smirk, and grab his hair with one of my hand to pull him forward so that I could kiss him fully on the lips. At first he doesn't react, shocked a little by my act, but then after a moment begins to respond and ask for entrance into my mouth with his tongue.

For a mere moment I try to gain the upper hand on the kiss but soon submit, and let him caress my gums which makes me moan into the kiss. We pulled away from each other for some much needed air and gazed at each other with half lidded eyes full of lust.

"Lets take this somewhere more private." he tells me huskily.

"Lead the way." I say grinning.

_3 days later_

I can't believe I let things go like that for three days. Me, who had swore to myself that I would not sleep with him again, and there I am succumbing every time to the temptation. Every time I see him body reacts on its own without my consent. It always begins the same way, we begin to bicker, and before I know it our fight turns into sex. It's not that I'm complaining about the sex, but my "only one night stand" policy got seriously endangered. Breaking for once my policy at first seemed like an acceptable thing to do since Zoro didn't look like the type to settle down, and would obviously leave one day or another with Luffy. But what happened this morning is my cue to end all this.

_Flashback_

We are lying in bed, his arms around my waist, my head against his chest, enjoying the peace and quiet for a while before getting up. I'd always like to cuddle, it's not because it's just sex that cuddling after it can't be done.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Sanji." he whispers into my ear.

Whoa wait a second, what did he just say to me? I pull away from him, get out of bed, and begin to dress up.

"What's wrong?" he asks me with a worried voice.

"N-nothing. I just remembered that I had to go to the kitchen earlier today to…try a new recipe of mine." I answer wanting nothing more than to leave this room.

"Oh…ok." he says apparently not believing what I say.

"W-well I gotta go… See you later." I say quickly before leaving the room.

_End of flashback_

Now I'm in the hallway, on my way to kitchen to get more ordered plates, when Zoro puts himself across my way.

"What's up with you today?" he asks me in a serious voice, eyes boring a whole into my head that I hung down as to avoid looking at him in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply still avoiding eye contact.

"Don't play dumb with me. You've been avoiding me all morning." he replies a little annoyed with my denial, "So what did I do to make you behave like this? Is-it because of what I said? I know we've just known each other for a few days and that maybe what I said was a little too early but…"

"You've done nothing wrong," I interrupt him, "it's just that I thought we were just having fun together nothing more. I didn't think you were…"

"That I was what?" he asks angry now, " That I was the type of guy who is interested in nothing but sex? That I had no interest in a serious relationship? Well you're wrong, I wouldn't have slept if I didn't have the slightest interest and start of feeling for you."

"Why are you reacting like that?" I ask defensively, "You sound like someone who just had his virginity taken."

"Maybe because you were my first." he replies venomously.

"You mean…you had never done ever before you slept with me?" I ask him not really believing him.

"Yeah. Why is it so hard to believe? I don't sleep around like that." he tells me, "Maybe you think it's mushy and all, but for me, feelings are important."

I really don't know what to say and just look at him in disbelief. I can't believe it, I thought I had this guy all figured, and now I see that even though he is a brainless brute, he can be quite sentimental at times.

"Um…well…I'm sorry that we had a misunderstanding." I mutter under my breath, casting my eyes down.

"Tsk a misunderstanding." he says icily, "That's what you call that fact that we slept together everyday for the past few days, that I was falling in love with you, and you just thought of me as good lay?"

"You're not in love me with you can't be." I mutter more to myself than anyone else, "Nobody can fall this quickly in love."

"Keep saying that to yourself." he snickers, "Look, I don't know what are the problems you're dealing with, but you should really makes decisions 'cause if you let everything go as it is you might not like the ending."

With that said he left, leaving me mouth agape staring into emptiness. 'Wow…and here I thought for a second he was a nice guy! Seriously who this guy think he is, judging me and all?' I think fuming.

If this guy thinks he's got me all figured out he's certainly mistaking.

I'm gonna show him who I am, nobody messes with Sanji without consequences. Urgh why am I even bothered by what he said? That's it I'm not going to let some guy annoy me like that.

'It's his fault for thinking something stupid like this, he should have ask me first if I wanted to be in a relationship.' I think pouting. So with that in mind, I decide to move on and not get bothered about all this.

Normal POV

_The next day_

It is a misty day on the Baratie, and the Mugiwara crew is lazy on the deck of the Going Merry bored out of their mind.

"Man…it's already been four day," Ussop whines, "I'm getting fed up with this place. How soon can we leave ya think?"

"Beats me." Zoro says in a lazy sigh, on the outside you could think he is just as bored as the others are, but on the inside he was still digesting what happened the day before.

His heart had broken up, when he heard that all of what happened between him Sanji had been scheme of his imagination. True maybe he never really asked where their relationship stood, but still he had thought that what they had was real, that there were feelings all this. He doesn't know if the crew realized something had been up with him since they had come, but now they must definitely have some after the face he had when he came back after the argument he had with the shitty-cook. Still even if they suspect something is up they've been quite normal and have never asked what was up with him if not by worry that it might get worse to talk about it, at least by respect of his privacy.

"You don't think he'll really be stuck here for a year do you?" Ussop asks with a little worry of being stuck here for too long.

"Why not?" Nami asks happily, "We've got free food, a cozy atmosphere…"

"You're the only one!" Zoro says rubbing his temple trying to prevent showing any emotion at the mention of food, which reminded him immediately of a certain cook, "Nobody else here does."

At this moment, Luffy passes by with the garbage.

"Oi Luffy!" Ussop calls, "When are you going to get out of this mess?"

"Wait just a bit longer guys." Luffy replies, "I'll try to talk about it to the chef again."

"Please do." Ussop whines again.

Then, something appeared out of the mist, it looked like a huge ship, the Mugiwara crew begin to hear clients of the restaurant whimper out of fear and say between each other that this ship is the ship of Don Krieg's crew, people starting to panick.

"Hey we oughta get outta here ourselves!" Ussop cries.

"That ship is huge." Nami says with wide eyes.

"Wow do you Gin has become to pay his debt?" Luffy asks, as clueless as ever, asking Sanji who had come up to the front deck to see what is the entire ruckus about.

"Nah I don't think so." Sanji replies skeptical, "But it's strange…"

The mist cleared up and you could see more clearly the ship. This ship looks like a wreck, with its sails torn and the hull really damaged, and everyone is wondering how this ship is even floating.

"It doesn't look like the damages have been done by a storm…more like done by a human but it couldn't be…" Sanji mutters.

Then a large figure appears from the boat.

"Here he comes." Sanji says.

Walking through the entrance of the entrance was a large man in a coat being helped by Gin.

"Please…" Don Krieg started in a weak voice, "please give some water…some food, anything will do I'm not picky. It's been so long since I've eaten something…"

People stared at this man with skepticism, thinking that this so called fearless and cruel pirate doesn't look really dreadful right now. Sanji goes to the kitchen and begin to prepare something. Even if it is an evil man, Sanji can't stand and look at someone die from hunger, he couldn't. He could hear people start bickering and encourage Patty and the other cooks to take advantage of his weakened state to hand him over to the marines. When he is all finished, he gathers everything and begins to come down with the food and water.

"Out of the way Patty." He says while kicking with his foot Patty in the wall, "Here Gin give that to your captain."

"S-Sanji-san…" Gin whispers.

"Oi Sanji, take away the food!" one cook cries, "Don't you know what kind of person he is? He's one of the sneakiest person ever. He can't be underestimated!"

Before Sanji gets the chance to reply something, Don Krieg stands up and sends him on the floor with a punch.

"Captain what have you done?" Gin exclaims, "You promised me you wouldn't hurt those people. Besides you punch the guy who saved our lives!"

With that said Gin gets grabbed by Don Krieg and thrown on the floor himself. People panic and flee the restaurant as fast as they can. Outside Zoro, Ussop and Nami see this.

"What's going on in the restaurant?" Ussop asks a little worried.

"Let's go check it out." Zoro says firmly intending on helping his captain in case of trouble, and itching on letting out a little bit of his frustration out.

"What?" Ussop cries, "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong?" Zoro smirks, "You scared?"

"Huh don't be silly." Ussop replies with teeth shattering.

_Some time later_

After Zeff has given food for Don Krieg's crew, or what remains of his crew. Every one was left in the expectative of a future confrontation with Don Krieg and his crew, having decided that they wouldn't give up the restaurant.

"Oi Gin," Sanji calls in a cool tone, "To feed starved people is the primary goal of every respectful cook. However, now that your captain is sated, he is nothing more than a filthy thief. Whatever I do to you nakamas, don't come complain about it to me. I'll kill anyone who'll want to seize this restaurant, even you."

"Eh you've saved his life and now you wanna end it? Well thought Sanji." Patty snickers.

"Shut up shitty cook." Sanji grumbles.

"Ne? Didn't I tell you he was great?" Luffy exclaims to Ussop and Zoro, who had arrived a little earlier, with a huge grin on his face.

"What does-it change?" Ussop exclaims his legs trembling, "We have to get outta here as quick as possible!"

"Calm down." Zoro sighs a little annoyed about the cowardice of his nakama.

"Ne Gin." Luffy calls, "How come your ship is in such bad shape?"

"I'm not even sure of what happened myself, sometimes I think it must have been just a dream…" Gin begins, "but on the seventh day in Grand Line, a single man wiped out our entire float of 50 ships."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"I can't get this man's face out of my mind," Gin continues holding his head in his hands like terrified just by remembering it, "That man looks at you with such a piercing gaze, like falcon's eyes."

At that Zoro opened his eyes wide and gasp a little leaning, could it be the man he's been searching for so long?

"That guy," Zeff says, "that must be the man named Hawkeye. That fact that you've noticed his piercing eyes let me think that this is he."

"The man that is called Hawkeye!" Zoro says more to himself than anyone, trembling a little from excitement, with a bit worried Ussop looking at him wondering what is up with him.

"You know him Zoro?" Luffy asks.

"That's the man that I pursue." He replies calming himself down a bit, "I've been wandering oceans to his research."

"Maybe he had some business to deal with you guys." Sanji suggests to Gin ignoring Zoro completely even if he has admit that he is pretty curious about this all researching thing.

"Not that I know of!" Gin protests getting a little annoyed that people thought they had done something to deserve this.

"Maybe you've disturbed him during his nap." Zeff adds.

"Stop screwing with me!" Gin yells, "Why would he have done this for such a thing?"

"Don't get carried away kid." Zeff, "I'm only making suppositions here. Those are things that happen on Grand Line."

"What kind of place is that?" Ussop asks not really to anyone in particular.

"The kind of place where everything can happen." Zoro replies.

"Luffy, forget about it. We can't go there!" Ussop cries.

"Ha I can't wait to go there! It's going to be so much fun!" Luffy exclaims grinning and jumping everywhere.

"You should care about you safety!" Ussop exclaims.

"This little discussion really made me decide to go to Grand Line." Zoro says resolutely making Ussop whine even more, "That man… I'll surely meet him over there."

It was more than Sanji could stand, did those guys have a death wish or something?

"Are you stupid or what?" Sanji says, "Are you that willing to die?"

"You're right." Zoro replies making Sanji turn his head in his direction, "But it doesn't concern you. When I decided to become world's best swordsman, I've made the sacrifice of my life. I'm the only one who can make that kind of judgment on myself."

Sanji looked deep into Zoro eyes, and saw nothing but resolve. Like any other emotions that were there before have been locked away.

"Idiots." Sanji mutters under his breath.

Suddenly they hear shouts rising in the air and noises of swords and other weapons being raised. Everyone tense at one and take a stance waiting for Don Krieg's men to arrive.

"They are coming!" one of the cooks exclaims.

"They are not going to take this ship 'cause this ship is our restaurant!" another says.

While they were waiting seeing through the opening people beginning to come down from the ship, the said ship suddenly got slashed in three and parts of it begin falling in the water. Mouths agape, everyone in the Baratie look astonished at this huge ship being shattered.

Zoro's POV

I can't believe what I see… In front of my very eyes, Don Krieg's ship is splitting in multiple parts. Suddenly, Johnny and Yosaku arrive swimming calling us.

"Aniki!" both call crying.

"Johnny! Yosaku! What happened?" I call back, "Is everything alright?"

"Where is the boat?" Luffy asks, "What happened to Nami?"

"She is…" they hesitate, "We're sorry Aniki. She's gone. She fled with all the gold."

"What?" Ussop, Luffy and Zoro exclaim.

"Ussop, Zoro go after Nami." Luffy tells them.

"Forget about that witch she's not worth it." I say.

"I don't want another navigator!" Luffy exclaims with a resolved pout.

I look and see that there is no point in arguing.

"Fine." I sigh, "We'll go. What a pain in the ass seriously."

While we were preparing ourselves to go after Nami, I suddenly hear Zeff gasp, and looking with wide in a direction.

"That man…" he says low.

I then look in the direction he's looking, and see a lone figure in the distance, standing on a little boat with a candle lit. As he is approaching, you could see that the man is carrying a huge sword on his back.

"Impossible…" I say to myself, "That man is…Mihawk Hawkeye."

I grin, today is my lucky day, and today is day I'll keep my promise to Kuina.

Sanji's POV

I don't know what this marimo-head is thinking, but I don't really like the look he has on his face. I see him approaching near from this Mihawk guy is heading. I watch him jump on one part of Don Krieg's ship, wondering what is going to happen next.

_To be continued…_


	5. Decisions

**Here you go guys. :) It's kind of a fill in chapter, and I'm not that satisfied about it. Doubts about how to continue the story kept coming my way. Next chapter will be mostly dedicated to Sanji's past, and so the reasons of his mixed feelings and his doubts (plus a bit of Zoro's feelings too). Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it and review to tell me what you thought of it.**

Zoro's POV

'I never thought I would be able to meet him so soon.' I think grinning.

Finally the time has come, even though it might be a little too soon, I'm not going to back off now. I might never have a chance like this ever again in my life, it's either I'm strong enough or I die.

"Bastard." one of Don Krieg's man yells at Mihawk, "Why did you attack us?"

"To kill time." Hawkeye says nonchalantly, barely throwing a glance at the man.

"Don't screw around with us!" the same pirate yells again, raising his guns and shouting at him.

Mihawk, still sitting in his little boat, unsheathed his black sword and leaned it in a way so that he could divert the bullets from their trajectory, it all happened so fast that only an expert eye could have perceive it.

"W-what?" the pirate falters, "I'm sure I was right on target!"

"It deviated." I reply from behind him, keeping my eyes on Hawkeye, "He redirected it with the tip of his sword."

"That's ridiculous." the other man says not believing what has happened, while Mihawk sheathes back his sword on his back.

I pass by the guy still looking straight to Hawkeye, with a smirk on my face.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" the same pirate asks, with me still walking, and people looking at me like I was insane.

"Swords, three of them! Could it be…?" another one says.

"I've never seen such graceful skill." I say ignoring the guy who talked.

"A sword with power alone is not powerful." he tells me in a bored tone, only his eyes turning toward me.

"So this ship was cut apart with that sword, too?" I ask interested about the power that this sword can have according to the person that handles it.

"Of course." he replies as if it is the most obvious thing.

"It's clear now. You are the strongest." I say with an even bigger smile, "I've been sailing the seas to face you."

"What's your goal?" he asks turning slightly his head in my direction.

"To be the best!" I answer grinning.

"Hn, fool." he says.

I put my green bandana on, and I unsheathe my sword Wadou. I feel the thrill of anticipation, and excitement going through me.

"You've got time to spare, don't you?" I challenge him, "Let's duel, shall we?"

"This guy is…" one of the pirates says, " Zoro! The "Three Swords" Roronoa Zoro!"

" What?" another one exclaims.

"A pirate hunter eh?" Don Krieg says with a grin.

Sanji's POV

"That guy?" I ask incredulous.

This guy is a pirate hunter? I look at him, not believing that a pirate hunter has become what he was hunting down. I've never thought he would ever have been the kind of man to be on the government side.

"Oi! Things are getting worse Luffy!" I hear this long-nose guy who is one of Zoro's nakama, "Going Merry is about to be gone from our sights! Oi Luffy!"

But is watching this encounter as we all are, wondering how this will turn out.

"Duel?" Mihawk says, "Such a pitiful weakling."

With a jump he lands a few meters away from Zoro.

"If you really were a fine swordsman," he starts again, "you should have been able to judge the difference in strengths without drawing your sword."

"Challenging me…" he continues, "Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?"

"This is for my own ambition!" Zoro replies with a grin, putting his sword in his mouth, and unsheathing his other swords, "And for a promise to my fallen friend."

Is this guy for real? Is he serious? He has not a chance at all, why doesn't he wait to be stronger before challenging this kind of man? How does he want to fulfill his promise to his trespassed friend if he dies? I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest, I don't know if it's because I feel stressed or scared for him, or maybe both.

"The world's greatest swordsman Hawk Eyes Mihawk vs. Pirate Hunter Zoro." I hear Patty comments, "What kind of fight will it turn out to be?"

Seriously this guy should have done commentator not cook. Why does he always feel the need to comment things.

"No one can win against Aniki!" this guy, whose name is Johnny, says with a confident smile, "Aniki's the best!"

Suddenly, Mihawk takes his necklace, with a big cross pendant hanging from it, off. I see Zoro tense a bit preparing for an attack.

Hawkeye takes the lower part of the cross off, revealing a short blade.

"Hey now, what's the meaning of this?" Zoro asks sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm unlike those idiots who use their all to hunt rabbits." Mihawk replies in an uncared voice, "Though you're famous enough to be called a swordsman, this is the weakest of the four oceans, East Blue."

"Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this." he adds with a fake defeated air.

"Quit mocking me." Zoro growls getting more and more annoyed, "Just don't regret it when you die!"

"You're but someone who's yet to experience the _real_ world." Mihawk says frowning a little his eyes.

Zoro charges then, and gets stopped in an instant by the knife of Hawkeye. This single knife stopped the three swords of Zoro. Everyone gasp at that. I can't believe how a man can stop what seemed like such a powerful attack with a simple knife. I see Zoro getting frustrated by how ridiculous his strength looks compared to Mihawk's own strength. He charges at him again and again, but Hawkeye dodges every attack that comes to him. He is then thrown away again.

"Aniki you gotta be kidding! Fight seriously." Johnny and Yosaku cry desperately.

Don't those idiots know that even though he is giving his all, if this fight continues, the only thing awaiting him is death? I see him increase his speed, frustrated, not knowing how to win this fight.

"What an overflowing amount of energy." Mihawk comments in an amused tone.

I realize that this man is having fun. 'It's all just a game for him.' I think gritting my teeth. My eyes follow every move they both make, even though sometimes it's all just a blur. Their actions are quick and powerful. You can see the difference in strength in their speed. You can barely see Mihawk move, it is almost like he teleports himself from one place to another, while Zoro's moves, though quick, can be seen. Zoro then loses his footing, after Mihawk dodges one of his attacks, falls, and gets hit on the back of the head by Hawkeye. He looks like he is breathing hard, and even though he looks tired, he still throws blows, but they are weak. He soon falls on his back, arms spread, still holding his swords, breathing hard.

"What's your ambition?" Mihawk asks, "Why are you searching for supreme power, weak as you are?"

"I can't allow myself to lose!" Zoro exclaims.

He puts himself in a stance, and prepares himself to attack; he then throws himself to Mihawk. All of this only took a few seconds; Mihawk dodged the attack, and stabs him right in the chest. Time freezes; everyone looks shocked, eyes wide, waiting for what is to come next. That bastard is going to get himself killed if he keeps this up. I feel a surge to go help this seaweed-head but do nothing. I feel angry at him for his stubbornness, angry at myself for doing nothing but what could I do uh? Run in between them to protect the blockhead? Yeah that'll be an act of bravery, a stupid act if you ask me, since I'm sure this Mihawk guy would just shove me aside, and finish his fight with Zoro.

"Do you want this knife to pierce your heart? Why don't you move back?" Hawkeye asks sounding curious, almost as if he was worried in a way.

"I don't know." Zoro simply answers looking at the sky in wonderment, "I don't even know it myself. But if I had to move back of a single step, I feel like all these oaths, all these promises and other agreements I made until then would have been useless, and that I wouldn't be able to move forward."

"Yes, that's what you call defeat." Mihawk says his eyes frowning.

"That's why I can't move back." Zoro says in a bittersweet chuckle.

"Even if you die?" Hawkeye asks.

"Death is without a doubt preferable." Zoro replies in a smirk.

Mihawk stares at him with what seem like admiration toward his strong resolve. I can't believe this idiot is ready to die because he can't win. I don't know if I'll be able to watch this happen, it's such a waste to die for futile dreams. Living even if dreams remain dreams is way better. After what seem like an eternity for me, Hawkeye pulls off with his knife in his hand, and sheathes it back.

"Brat, what's your name?" Mihawk asks in a serious tone.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro answers.

"I'll remember it." Hawkeye says unsheathing, from his back, his black sword, "It's been a while since I saw this kind of determination. So, as a sign of recognition of your bravery, I'll use this sword, the most powerful in the world, to finish you."

"I appreciate this attention." Zoro replies.

My body trembles, even my cigarette doesn't help me calm down, I close my eyes, and breath in and out deeply, but I soon reopen them not being able to tear my eyes away from what is about to happen.

Mihawk makes the move, and attack Zoro with his massive black sword; Zoro prepares himself and ripostes with a blow of his. Mihawk stops a few feet away behind Zoro. Time seems to hang in the air, people hold their breath waiting to see who lost, who's been got.

Suddenly the two swords that Zoro was holding in his arms break, and blood spill out of his chest. I feel something inside me sink at the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly we see him moving, and relief flows through me. He is on knees, and I can see that he is sheathing back his only remaining sword, the white one. But then he does something that I can't explain myself why until I realize the reason behind it: he gets up, turns around and face Mihawk arms wide open.

Hawkeye looks at him astonished for a moment wondering what it means.

"What is it?" Mihawk asks not understanding the gesture.

"To attack by behind is a shame for any swordsmen." Zoro says with a grin.

"Admirable." Hawkeye says with a grin of his own.

With that said he slashes through him with his huge sword, leaving a deep cut through his chest. For a moment my body disconnects itself, as if everything I've seen today was too much. It's like I can't feel anything from the exterior, as if I am trapped in my own body. Tears well up inside me, ready to explode, and to come out any time. He falls down as if it was in slow motion, I keep asking myself over and over in my head: Why? This guy with his certainties…his opponent was the best…the issue was leaving no doubt. So why did he do it anyway? Why did he rush into a certain death?

"It's simple," I shout out of despair and anger, preventing my tears from spilling, "to give up his ambitions!"

I see him fall into the water, and I see his friends going after him. I can't believe he is dead, I barely hear Luffy yelling and throwing himself at Mihawk. I then realize that I cared a lot for this idiot. I've always been scared to admit it 'cause I thought and knew I would have gotten hurt one day or another. Now he is dead, and I'm the one who broke his heart the day before. Maybe if I hadn't said such harsh things, he wouldn't have gotten himself into so much danger. Ironic how I realize after it is too late isn't it? Suddenly I hear the guys named Yosaku and Johnny cry to Zoro to say something, and at this moment I hear a gasp and an intake of air coming from him. Happiness and relief fill my very core. I can't believe it he is alive, this guy is incredible. Tears of joy threaten to spill out of my eyes but I manage to keep them in, like a secret that I keep dearly to myself. I see them pulling him out of the water, and examine him, giving him first aids.

I am so relieved, I can't wait that he comes back to the restaurant so that we can take care of his injuries properly. Plus, I need to apologize to him for what I've put him through. I don't know if after everything that happened we could be together, or if he even wants to be with me. After all, I was the one who treated him like a one night stand. But do I even have the guts to put myself into a dangerous situation, to let myself be vulnerable? As I have this internal debate with myself, I realize that something doesn't seem right. Why is the boat, where Zoro is, not coming our way? Don't tell me…that they are going to go at sea to chase after their leaving ship, with Zoro in this state? He can't be leaving! I haven't talked to him yet! If he leaves now, that means that I won't see him ever again! I feel my heart sinking at the bottom of my stomach, I feel sick of not being able to even say goodbye to him, and being just allowed to watch him disappear in the distant.

_The next day…_

Normal POV

After Zoro left with Ussop, Johnny and Yosaku, Don Krieg decided to take action by attacking the restaurant, but Luffy took care of him as a way to pay his debt. Now Sanji is watching out of his bedroom's window the ocean, while Luffy is sleeping, recuperating from the fight he had. Taking a puff out of his cigarette, Sanji thinks back at what Gin said about going to the Grand Line even though he can die at any moment because of the poison he inhaled. While thinking about everything that happened yesterday, he hears Luffy waking up, or more importantly: he stopped hearing snores.

"Ah! my hat!" Luffy cries suddenly, "Where's my hat?"

Sanji turns lazily his head toward him and asks: "Isn't it right there?"

"Oh yeah." Luffy says turning to look where Sanji had looked.

"Feel all better now?" Sanji asks.

"Eh? Where did they go?" Luffy asks, ignoring Sanji's question, and turning his head in every direction in search of any enemies.

"They are gone." Sanji answers with a smile, "Thanks to you. Oh and Gin said: 'See you on the Grand Line.' "

"Gin, eh?" Luffy says looking like he didn't quite understand something, "He told you that?"

"He meant you!" Sanji exclaims annoyed with how dumb this boy can be.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy says happily realizing something, " Since I kicked them out, guess I'm off the hook with all the work here?"

"Congratulations." Sanji says in a sigh, leaning on the rail.

"But about you…" Luffy begins.

"I'm not going." Sanji interrupts, puffing out some smoke, "I don't want to be a pirate. I'm staying here to continue being a cook until that old fart acknowledges my cooking skills."

"I see. I'll give up then." Luffy says, his hat shadowing his eyes, and one his hand griping at the back of Sanji's shirt almost chocking him.

"Your hand isn't giving up." Sanji replies nearly chocking.

"I can't go." Sanji explains, "They're all unreliable around here. But I'll go there someday, to the Grand Line. "

"Then, let's go now." Luffy exclaims a big grin on his face, landing suddenly next to Sanji.

"Not now." Sanji sighs.

He knew it was childish and stupid, especially since if he goes with Luffy, he could see Zoro again and know how he is doing, but he needed to have his skills recognized by Zeff. This man has been his mentor, even though he'd never admit it out loud, since the day they got rescued from this hellhole of a rock. A bell rings anouncing lunch time.

"C'mon let's get something to eat." Sanji says letting out a heavy a sigh.

"Yay meshi!" Luffy shouts happily hopping toward the dining hall.

When they arrive into the dining room, there are no more chairs available and so they have to sit on the floor and eat. Suddenly Patty exclaims that whoever did the soup this morning had really did a bad job. Since it was Sanji who did it, an argument ensued, and Sanji, really angry, runs outside to let out his frustration by destroying things around him. Luffy takes some of the soup and tastes it.

"This soup is great!" Luffy exclaims.

"I know so." Zeff replies, "Sanji's cooking is revered by every one here."

"It doesn't taste bad at all." one cook says.

"Yeah, it's well made." another one adds.

"Man, that was scary. He seemed pretty mad." mutters one of the cooks.

"Yeah he was." agrees one other.

"But if we didn't pull this off," Zeff adds, "he'd never leave, that stupid brat."

"Hey lad." Zeff calls Luffy, "You mentioned that you needed a cook on your ship right? I'm not trying to force you or anything, but that little eggplant of ours, care to take him with you to the Grand Line? This is what he has always dreamed about."

Just outside of the dining room, Sanji had heard everything, sitting against the wall.

Sanji's POV

I can't believe those morons. Trying to make me leave to pursue my dream by insulting my cooking, can they be any dumber?

"I can hear everything, you damn bastards." I mutter to myself, hugging my knees and putting my forehead on my arms.

Here they get me so upset that I feel like destroying everything in my way, with no one to comfort me, or something… Well, I guess I have to thank those morons for not being discreet when explaining what they really feel, or else my stubborn self would have stayed here and keep fighting for my skills to be acknowledged. Now that I know what this old geezer and those shitty cooks really think of me, there is no need to stay here any longer. I have to go sail on the Grand Line and discover the All Blue. I guess I now understand a bit more what Zoro meant when he told me that nothing was worth abandoning a dream.

'Talking about Zoro, that means I'll get to see him.' I think grinning, but also feeling a knot in my stomach, when thinking about the reunion we'll have. It'll obviously be cold, at least at first, but will it be able to improve?

"How about it, kid?" I hear Zeff ask.

"No." Luffy answers.

"What?" I hear the other cooks exclaim.

Tch! Right when I decide that I'll finally join his crew, the nutcase refuses to take me.

"Didn't you say you need a cook on your ship?" Zeff argues, "Or do you not like the guy?"

"It's nothing like that. I want to take him with me," Luffy replies, "but he said that he wanted to stay here as a cook. I can't take him along even if you guys insist."

"So you're saying that you can't do anything about it unless he says 'yes'?" Zeff says in a rhetorical question.

"Exactly! Seconds please!" Luffy exclaims, having one of those wide grins on his face, I'm sure.

"Yes that's obviously best." Zeff says in a pensive tone, "But that peculiar kid, would he just admit that he wants to go?"

"Not a chance." one of the cooks replies.

"He's too stubborn for that." another one adds.

Well that's where you are all wrong. It hurts a little to think that I'm going to make this nimrod my captain, but hey he's not half bad, plus I'm sure that with someone like that, life won't be boring on the ship.

Suddenly a huge shark, with the upper body of a man coming out of its mouth, jumps out of the water, and lands on me.

"Damn…" I swear.

"Sanji? Who's he?" one cook asks, "A merman?"

"He came all the way from a merman island to eat here!" another one asks dumbly.

"It's just somebody in a shark's jaw!" someone exclaims.

"Hm? What's going on?" asks Luffy munching on a piece of meat, "Eh, Yosaku?"

So this guy half eaten by the shark is Yosaku eh? Go figure why he is like that.

"Oh Luffy-aniki!" Yosaku says looking relieved.

"Why are you the only one here?" Luffy asks, "Where is everybody else? Where is Nami?"

After we gave him some tea, and a blanket to warm up, he explained us how Johnny, Ussop and Zoro are still after Nami, and that according to the direction she's taking she's going to Arlong Park. Arlong Park is situated on an island where a merman pirate crew is applying his law, and whose captain is named Arlong.

"It'll be dangerous so we need your help." Yosaku states after explaining everything, "Come with me."

"All right I didn't quite get it but okay." Luffy says with a determined air, "Yosh let's go!"

"Wait!" I call not looking directly at Luffy to hide a little my embarassment at doing this, "All of us hold on to foolish dreams. I'm gonna do this for my own dream, for All Blue."

"Sanji?.." Luffy says not believing what's happening.

"As you wanted, I'll go with you." I reply, "On this 'Road to the Pirate King'. Allow me to take up the position of cook aboard your ship.

"You got a problem with that or what?"I ask after a few minutes a silence that made me grow uncomfortable when Luffy was staring at me.

"YAY!" Luffy shouts pumping his arms in the air, and jumping around, "Great!"

"Isn't this great Luffy-aniki?" Yosaku exclaims.

"Yay! Yay! We got our cook!" Luffy yells happily beginning a dance with Yosaku.

"So that's it people." I say turning my head toward Zeff and the cooks, "I gave you a lot of trouble, didn't I?"

"Man, you piss me off." Patty grumbles, "I wanted to throw you out of here myself, but now things turn out to be easy."

"Well, I'm sorry." I reply sarcastically, "That's what you get for putting on such an appalling performance."

"Wha- you figured us out?" Patty stutters.

"You couldn't be any more transparent." I reply smirking, "You're all morons."

"What?" Patty exclaims.

"So you guys really want me outta here, eh?" I ask, "Eh, old fart?"

"What's with that foul-mouth of yours?" Patty growls.

"That's right, you li'l eggplant." Zeff replies, "I hate kids! I regret every passing day that I let you live, ungrateful kid."

"That's just nice old fart." I reply sarcastically, "Now you can sit back and relax for the rest of your life."

_A while later…_

Sitting on a chair, thinking about everything that happened since I've been with this old geezer. It's so nostalgic…and now I'm going to start a new life, and meet new people. Maybe I'll even start a relationship with Zoro but that's too hazy of a future right now. It makes me feel anxious to think about it, but I feel like I'm ready to take a little risk. I get up and throw my bag on my shoulder, heading toward the exit. Outside all cooks are awaiting, arms crossed, I look at them for a moment then walk again toward my boat, where Luffy and Yosaku are waiting for me, with provisions inside it.

"This is the fury I've accumulated for years!" I hear Patty yell while running toward me with a wooden stick.

"Prepare yourself Sanji!" one other cook yells.

I sigh, those morons will never learn. I put my bag down, spin my legs in the air, kick them in their head, and send them on the floor.

"You can never beat him." one cook says shaking his head while looking toward those beaten up, while I keep walking toward the boat.

"Lets go." I tell Luffy, as I arrive in front of him.

"You sure?" Luffy asks, "No goodbyes?"

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

As I'm about to go into the boat I hear Zeff call me: "Sanji!"

"Don't catch cold now…" he tells me.

This simple phrase makes me have a hard time not showing my emotions. The relation that I share with this old fart is one of tough love, I consider him as my father, and even though it doesn't seem like it, he's really dear to me. I feel tears coming down on my cheeks.

"Owner Zeff!" I cry turning around, getting on my knees and prostrating myself in front of Zeff, "All this time, I owe you a hell of a lot! What you've done for me, I'll never forget!"

"You damn bastard!" Patty cries too, "I'm gonna miss you damnit!"

I lift my head up and look at them still crying, and as I look around, I see everyone with tears in their eyes.

"This is so sad!" some of them say, "I'm so sad damnit!"

I smile at seeing those so-called tough guys crying like babies.

"You morons." Zeff says wiping a few tears, "Men should just leave without saying a word."

As we go away from the restaurant, I wave "goodbye" one last time, and I cry to them: " 'Til we meet again, you freakin' bastards!"

Here I go for some new adventures. I can't wait to sail the Grand Line, and live all sorts of things. I'm sure by doing this, someday; I'll find the All Blue. I smile thinking about it, now there is just two more things to settle: take Nami back, and talk with Zoro to for forgiveness.

'I feel like the last one might be hard to achieve…'I think with a sigh.

_To be continued..._


	6. His Name

**Sorry for this late update. The good news is since I don't go back to school for another towo to three weeks I'll have much more time for to write and so upload quicker. Yay ! :P It's kind of a short chapter for all the time I took to write (especially with all the writer's block I had on this one... -_-"). I'm working right now on writing a one shot with the pairing ZoroxLuffy (I know I have a thing for Zoro =3), it'll be an AU so for those who like this pairing and are not anti-AU keep an eye open for it. I'll let you enjoy this chapter and hope you'll review (it always brightens my day when I receive reviews :D). Oh and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story until now especially tazx x x, Far away yet so near, and Dragon 77. Thank you for your awesome reviews. Anyway I talk too much... Let's get this chapter started.**

Sanji's POV

'All my life has been filled with deceptions and heartbreaks, which made me decide to not involve myself romantically ever, and all it took to shake my world is one man. A man who offered me some of the best nights of my life, who showed me that it was ok to be cared and loved, and he had to be on the breech between life and death for me to admit that I have feelings for him.' I think bittersweetly.

Right now, I'm on my boat's deck with Luffy and Yosaku, going toward Arlong Park to save Nami, and I can't help but daydream about when I'll finally see Zoro again. I can't believe I have feelings for this marimo head! He has to have done it on purpose. I'm pretty sure he'll have that very smug smile on his face when I'll tell him that I love him. But…isn't it a little too soon to talk about love? It's true that I feel a lot of affection for him, and that I want him beside me caring for me, and all, but can it already be called love? I like him that's for sure but I don't think I can proclaim I love him without being fully sure of it.

'But if one day I do, that bastard better take responsibility!' I think pouting internally.

But then again, I can't believe I broke this promise that I'd made to myself about not ever getting involved romantically anymore. The sound of Luffy running around made me come back to reality.

"You're so loud!" I say irritated to have been interrupted in my thoughts, " Stay calm for while would you!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Luffy replies with his trademark grin, "Now that we've got ourselves a cook, we only have to find Nami, and go to the Grand Line!"

"Ah sweet Nami…I hope nothing bad has happened to her." I say smiling.

"I'm hungry." Luffy whines, "Let's eat something!"

"Good idea." I reply with a smile, "So what do you want?"

"Lots of meat!" Luffy demands.

"And lots of cooked bean germs!" Yosaku adds.

"Right away." I say.

As I gather ingredients and begin preparing the meal, I remember what had pushed me to swear never to fall for someone ever again.

It was a few years after me and the old geezer opened the Baratie. I had had some adventure with some women and men, and had discovered that I had a preference for men. The old man had nothing against my choice of life. Then he began to stick his nose in my love life as to not let perverts approach me and then make me miserable which would result "in scaring the clients away with the sad mood afterwards" or so he said. But despite his efforts to scare away the guys, who tried to flirt with me, something happened. Something that hurt me so bad that it took a long time to even be able to approach other people. One day a guy called Hiroki arrived and asked to work here. At first I thought nothing more of him than another employee but time went by, and his attempts at flirting with me behind Zeff back were pretty funny. After a few months of this, I decided give him a chance. He was such a nice and funny guy, he would always try to steal a kiss from when Zeff was not looking, and improvise "dates" on the roof of the restaurant, where we would kiss and cuddle like crazy. I felt so good with him, I became crazy about him, and I thought he was crazy about me too. So with that thought in mind, I decided that he would be my first. After that, we grabbed every chance we got to do it, whether it was in the restaurant's bathroom, or in the broom closet. He would sneak up in my room, and we would do it until morning. One day, Zeff finally discovered about us. At first he went on a rampage, trying to get his hands on Hiroki, but I put my foot down and told him to not interfere in our story under the threat that he would never see me again if he did. With that said, he left us be and accepted somewhat our relationship, even though he would glare at Hiroki from time to time, and yell at us from hugging and kissing during service. Hiroki found it funny to mess with the old geezer, by stealing a quick kiss from me every time Zeff was scolding us. It was quite a fun time. Everything was going so well, I thought it would always be like this. But oh how wrong I was…

One night after we'd sex, I told him that I love him. After saying that everything got down the hill. He began being cold, and distant, but then at the same time, in a weird way, he began to be even more possessive. Every time I was talking to a client he would come up to me, and yell at me for being a liar, and flirting with people, and the fact that he seemed that he was not enough for me apparently. It confused and hurt me to no end, I couldn't get why he was so distant when his possessiveness grew even higher. Fights happened more and more often, the mood between us was darker, even when were intimate. He got rougher during sex, almost violent, and I had a hard time hiding the bruises made by Hiroki. I've put all this on the account of an extremely clumsy way to show love and possessiveness. I didn't want to see the reality, that he was just a mad man who appeared to be unconfident sentimentally, and who can't bear having his "possessions" touched or approached. The blind love that I had for him, made me forgive and him every time he went a little overboard, but one day, an event forced me to open my eyes.

_Flashback_

It was a free night, since the next day was off. Hiroki had gone to the near island, to have a drink or two in a tavern. Lonely and bored I decided to go look for him, and talk to him about the last few days, and see what the problem was. As I walk into the streets looking for the tavern where he could possibly be. Suddenly I hear laughers and drunken shouts.

"Sanji!" I hear a drunkard shout.

I turn around and see that this drunkard is in fact Hiroki. He is with three other men, who are as drunk as he is.

"There you are babe!" he continues snickering in his drunken state, "Hey guys this is Sanji."

"You're drunk." I say with a disgusted frown, looking warily at those disgusting looking guys whose eyes are slurring at me.

"Come with us have some fun." Hiroki says in a smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere with you like that." I reply turning around to walk away, "We'll talk when you are sober."

"Where do you think you're going you slut?" he growls, catching my arm and spinning me around, "Do you think you can live like that?"

"Let go of me you're hurting me." I say wincing when I feel his grip tightening.

"Oh no babe," he replies in a disgustingly sweet voice, "You're staying right here with us right guy!"

"Yeah." They reply smiling which shows off all their rotted teeth.

"Come on." Hiroki says in a gruff voice, dragging me in a somber alley, and throwing me on the ground.

The other guys following and making sure that nobody has seen us.

"What are you doing?" I ask feeling a bit scared now.

"You know guys," Hiroki starts, "that little whore said he loved me, but then goes fooling around with other men. Seems like I'm not enough for you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk that's not nice." one of those bastards says in fake disapproval.

"You seem so incline to get laid with every one around," Hiroki continues, "so let's have some fun me, and my friends with you uh?"

"What are you talking about?" I exclaim backing up until I feel a wall hit my back, "I've never cheated on you, I've never even thought about it!"

"Shh love." Hiroki quickly says putting his hand on my mouth as to shut me up, "Now you're not going to lie in front of all my friends here? Be a good boy, and let us enjoy ourselves. Since you like to take it up the ass so much, we'll show you a good time."

He then grabs my shirt and rip it open, showing off my chest. A yelp of surprise escape, and I try to shield myself from the hands that roam my chest.

"Stop it!" I yell but get slapped in the face by Hiroki.

"Shut up bitch!" Hiroki tells me, "Stop resisting us or you'll get your pretty face hurt."

Helpless, I bit my lip and close my eyes trying to think of something else than those disgusting hands feeling me. I feel them unbutton my pants and I hear other pants falling down. I gulp and brace myself resigning myself to what is about to happen. I feel a few tears rolling down on my cheeks. Why did I do to deserve this? I thought Hiroki loved me, I thought that his attitude was because I had hurt him in some way, but why does he want to hurt me? Is that what love is?

As I ask myself those questions, I realize that nobody is groping me anymore. I open one eye and see that they are away from something. I open both eyes, and then see Zeff with an indescribable look on his face, advancing toward those Hiroki, the others already knocked out cold on the ground.

"What do you think you were doing to him uh you damn asshole!" Zeff asks in a furious tone, "Nobody molests my subordinate without having to deal with me."

"S-sorry." Hiroki stutters looking terrified sobered out of his drunkenness immediately, after seeing Zeff like that.

"Saying sorry is not going to change anything you damn brat." Zeff growls, "I had warned you many times about not hurting him."

With that said, he beat him up to a pulp, and throw him on the ground when done. He comes toward me, looking at him dazed not fully registering everything, not recovered out of my shock yet, and puts back my clothes correctly enough. He grabs me by the shoulders and lifts me up to my feet to help me walk. He stops for a second and turns his head back toward Hiroki lying on the ground almost unconscious.

"By the way nitwit, you're fired." he says in an icy voice.

_End of flashback_

We then returned to the restaurant, me trembling like a leaf. Zeff doesn't let go of me before entering my room. He put me on my bed, and I curl on myself in the blanket, letting only my head sorting out of it.

"I know it's been rough on you Sanji," he told me, "but don't let it go to your head. That guy didn't love you. If he had he wouldn't have done that to you. If he respected you…"

"Zeff," I interrupted him, "thank you for helping me back there. But I'd like some time alone right now."

"Okay." Zeff replied, " Just…don't close yourself to the world ok?"

"Sure." I mumbled rolling on my other side, and closing my eyes, drifting in an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares.

I woke up the next day with a splitting headache. As soon as I was fully awake, the memories from last night came back full force. I loathed myself for being so trusting and to have let my body, and soul completely open to this man. How could I have been so foolish? Because I felt deep feelings for this man, I've shown my weak side, I've let appear, and this man…this…monster took advantage of it and tried to humiliate and defile me to my very core, to my very soul. With those thoughts in mind, I vowed to myself to never show any weakness ever again, so that I'll never be hurt again by anyone. After that oath made, going back to the life that I had before all this mess began had been hard. For a long time, I faked smiles, trying to reassure not only the others but also myself. I kept good to my promise: I've had countless adventures, with clients or employees who were here just for a short time, but never got involved sentimentally. These were just one night stands, and if some tried to have another round or more with me, I turned them down every time. By doing this, I felt secure and in power. Sex was for me a way to be powerful: I was rendering those who I slept with, only dolls doing my every whim. I showed them that they couldn't control me, and by that I was confident that I couldn't be hurt anymore. For me love had become something bothersome that could only bring pain to the one who embraced it. Even though he never said anything about it, I could see that Zeff wasn't really happy with my new "choice of my life". I guess he never scolded me about it 'cause he must have felt that it was useless, and hoped that I'd discover that real love is not like that or something.

Now that I think more thoroughly about it, I realize that maybe I actually wasn't really in love with Hiroki. I realize that our relationship had been more physical more than anything else, even before we slept together, we kissed and cuddled more than we actually talked… Even my recent discovered feelings for Zoro seem stronger than those I had for Hiroki, though I'm still not sure it's really love that I feel for him, I need to give it a try. I guess I'll figure, if I really love him, along the way. Zeff must have known that there was something up with me 'cause I saw a glint in his eyes like he knew something and encouraged me to follow my heart in this. Well I guess he might have suspected something that one time, when he appeared right after Zoro had left from where we had cuddled for a while on the deck at the back of the kitchen. He had had one of those weird smug smirks that piss me off to no end. Hn, I'm sure this old geezer must have watched our every move since then. This spying bastard must have had really nothing better to do. Making the last touch to the meal I prepared, I sigh loudly at thought of everything that happened and everything that is going to happen in the near future. I'll have to find the perfect time to talk to Zoro, but first we need to find Nami so we can go to the Grand Line.

"Oi guys! Lunch is ready." I announce while bringing the plates and putting them on a table.

I pour myself a glass of wine. I wonder if it's going to be this lively every day on the ship when the crew will be altogether again, while looking at Luffy and Yosaku engulfing their meal.

"Hmmm so good!" Luffy exclaims grinning, his mouth full of meat.

"Yeah, that's really something else to have a cook on board." Yosaku adds with a big smile himself.

"Glad you like it." I reply with a smile of my own.

'Yes' I think to myself, and smiling dreamingly, 'Life will be quite lively on a ship with this moron as our captain.'

I turn my head to the ocean, while thinking of all the future adventures that await us. While looking in the distance I also think about him. Where is right now? Has he already reached Nami? Is he ok?

With all those questions in mind, I watch the seeming never ending ocean in front of me, daydreaming about him and our future encounter.

Zoro's POV

Our boat is coming near Arlong Park now. I'm sitting against head of the ship, my torso wrapped up in bandages because of the injuries I suffered courtesy to Mihawk's sword, holding only sword left: Wado. Thank Kami, Kuina's sword survived. I don't know how I would have react if it had broken. This sword is more precious to me than my own life. I don't understand why Hawkeye spared me, but in a way I'm glad he did, 'cause that means that I get another shot at defeating him. Now my goal is to become stronger. This guy's strength was ridiculous; I really looked like I was some kind of beginner over there. I didn't stand a chance from the beginning but I had to try and put my all in it. I don't know why but I thought I heard Sanji's voice screaming something at me when I've fallen in the water, but that couldn't be it's just my imagination. This guy doesn't give a damn about me.

'He wouldn't care if I died right in front of him.' I think bitterly. Thank god I will never have to see him again, since he turned Luffy down. I wonder if Luffy will have found someone else to be our cook. I know I left him while there was still Don Krieg but I'm sure he handled just fine.

'After all this is our captain.' I think with a smile then my smile disappear, 'I wonder how he is doing.'

No! I need to stop thinking about it. This guy is not even worth that I waste time thinking about him. He's so unstable sentimentally, I should have known better than to fall for someone like him. Good thing my feelings are at such an early stage, they'll fade a bit faster like that. Yeah…but he was my first love…people say you can't forget your first love… But is it really love? I mean come on, I've barely known him, and I know nothing of his past except one or two thing that he escaped after a few drinks together late at night. Even though I try to assure myself that it is only a fleeting feeling and not love, I can't help but feel it is more than that. Even after what I've endured because of him, every time I think about him, butterflies invade my stomach and my skin pricks like I have thrills all over my body. Even after what he has done to me, I still have feelings for me. He's like a leech that is clamped to my heart and doesn't want to let go.

'I guess I'll never forget him, no matter what I do.' I think with a wry smile, 'He'll always be a part of me, haunting me in every moment of my life.'

This man will have been my first: my first love, my first time, my first everything… I guess I'll just have to deal with it and keep on living my life with the memory of him.

Kuina had merely been a childhood crush, someone that I admired and respected a lot. But before everything else we were rivals, our rivalry allowed to become stronger and stronger in order to become the best and beat the other. Gender had never mattered for me. I've never understood were so obsessed with gender. It's not like you choose with who you fall in with. What's important is the inside of a person's heart, what's inside his/her soul. I've always been sure of what I felt, I've never had doubts, but I realize that maybe I was blind to others' feelings… I mean…maybe if had paid a little more attention to Sanji I would have seen that it was just physical for him. Then again…for me…physical relations are just a way to prove your love to one another. I've never envisioned sex as just some physical relief without feelings behind. Maybe our vision of things was just too different for us to understand each other… I guess I'm not that good of a judge on people's character, I never thought he was that kind of guy. He might have known that I was attracted to him and took advantage of it to sleep with me, or he is very dense…either one… Urgh! Why do I even bother searching for an explanation? I should just forget about all this, keep on living the way I did like nothing ever happened, and maybe one day I'll find someone, someone to love and love me in return. I know it sounds mushy and all, but for the short time I thought that my love was returned, I felt so at peace and happy that everything around me was like a blur. I couldn't get upset for anything in the world. I was just in my happy bubble that no one, not even the most annoying person, could destroy. I inhale deeply the ocean air, relaxing my body and preparing mentally to soon think only about the oncoming battle that'll certainly take place on this island. I can't help but have a gut feeling that something is not going to go according to plan.

'Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see.' I think shrugging mentally.

"W-we're finally here…" Johnny stutters, "Arlong Park!"

"This is it!" Ussop says his knees clinking, "The base of the merman, Arlong, who survived the Grand Line."

Tch, Ussop is such a wimp! How scary can this Arlong be? Anyway, we don't really have the choice if we want to find Nami and take her back. Seriously we do we absolutely need her? She's the one who took our boat! Sure she is an excellent navigator but I can't stand her personality, really too changing for me. She's a nice person don't get me wrong, but she can be such a witch. The only reason why Luffy would still want her in is that he must be in love with her. I've seen one or two times how he looked at her. No mistake there he has some kind of crush on her, but his idiot self appears too often to be even the slightest moment serious about all that. This moron might not even realize that the feelings he has are some of love and not just of friendship or love for a nakama. I hope he'll figure it out someday, 'cause I sure as hell won't play matchmaker for those two or for anyone on this matter. This is something that you need to realize yourself. If you can't even realize your own feelings, how do you intend to reach goals such as becoming pirate king uh?

"Is Nami really in there?" Ussop asks dubious.

I remain sit, my eyes closed as if thinking of what we should do.

"Firstly, if Nami-neesan is really here, then we should be able to find the Going Merry." Johnny says, "So, shall we check if it's really anchored at this island first?"

"Yeah. W-we should." Ussop answers, trembling a little.

Johnny is right, but at the same time I have a feeling that she's indeed on this island. Plus my hands itch to have a good fight. I need to sort all my frustration out of my system. All that happened those last few days, I need to push them away from my system. With the help of Wado, I stand up and begin to unsheathe it.

"Prepare to rush in." I tell them.

"W-why would we do that?" Both of them exclaim.

A sweatdrop forms itself on the back of my head at this. Seriously could those guys be even bigger cowards than that?

"You moron! We don't know anything about this place!" Ussop says.

"Our opponents are mermen!" Johnny adds.

"We should plan out everything first!" Ussop reasons.

"Sorry but I don't do those cowardly things." I say in a firm tone, turning around to face Arlong Park, "Luffy asked me to bring that woman back. I don't care whom the opponents are, but I'll surely get her back. Let's go."

With that said, I let my thoughts drift one last time to him. I allow myself to wonder if he is ok, and what he is doing right now. For one moment I allow my feelings to show up. 'Sanji…' I think.

Normal POV

"Nothing less from Sanji, this is delicious!" Yosaku says happily eating his meal.

"I don't care about you guys," Sanji says while sipping his wine, "I just want to be able to cook for Nami-san as soon as possible."

'…And Zoro' Sanji adds mentally. Nami is just an obvious choice. A woman deserves the better at all time. They are frail creatures that need to be respected, worshipped, and spoiled, 'cause without women there would be no humanity.

"It'd be great if we can all dine together again." Yosaku says, "Hopefully along with Nami-neesan."

"We definitely will, 'coz she's our navigator." Luffy tells while munching on some meat, "She'll be going to the Grande Line with us!"

Suddenly Yosaku steals one piece of Luffy's meat, and the two of them begin to bicker about it, and chasing one another making the boat rock.

"Stop shaking the boat you bastards!" Sanji exclaims irritated about almost spilling his wine.

With a sigh, Sanji stands up and go lean upon the rail staring at the view of this wide ocean. Soon they'll catch up with the others. While looking in the distant, eyes lost into the vastness of this sea, one name keeps coming back in his mind: Zoro…

To be continued...


	7. The Pact

**Here you go guys, here is the 7th chapter. I am kinda tired of all the drama so I decided to write a chapter to lighten the mood. :) I've had a blast writing it and I hope you'll like it too. That would be awesome if you could review. I like to know whaty you've thought of it and if there is something that should be changed (after all this story is written for you). Anyway I'll let you enjoy this chapter. ;) **

Normal POV

Sitting on the ground against a wall, in an alley near from where every body is celebrating the end of Arlong's tyranny. Zoro takes a swig of rum from his mug remembering everything that happened in the last 24 hours. They have fought a long, and hard battle against Arlong and his crew, and he learned that Sanji had in fact say yes to Luffy's proposal.

'Sanji…why did this ero-cook accepted?' Zoro thinks frustrated.

He just can't understand why this guy joined their crew…maybe he finally found the guts to pursue his dreams no matter what the cost might be. If that is it, then good for him, but Zoro would never have thought he would have seen him again. At least the good thing is that they've been able to work together to kick those fishes' ass, even if at the beginning it didn't seem it would be possible…

_Flashback_

A boat is coming really fast towards Zoro through the trees. Wait…a boat! With eyes as wide as saucer plates Zoro looks, at this boat rushing in his direction. He can't believe what he is seeing. Boats are meant to be on water not land right? Before starting to run away from this boat that threatens to flatten him, Zoro distinguishes someone with a red vest and a straw hat on, which can only be Luffy.

'Urgh this guy is such a handful.' he grumbles internally while beginning to run.

Unfortunately the boat catches him up, and he only has enough time to get behind a rock to take as little damage as possible. Fortunately, he only gets a few scrapes, and just a few pieces of wood are burying him. He manages to get out quite easily from this pile of wood, pushing out of his way broken pieces of what was before a boat.

"Oi, could you tell me what the hell you're doing?" Zoro exclaims to Luffy. And it's only after that said that he realized there were two other people with his captain. There was Yosaku of course, since they had sent him to tell Luffy the direction that Nami had taken, but there was also someone else, sitting on a rock next to Luffy, with disheveled blond hair and a suit smoking a…wait… could this be? No way, this can't be him.

"What we are doing? We've come to find Nami." Luffy says not understanding why this question, but Zoro is not listening to a word he says anymore.

Suddenly the blond guy, raises his head to look straight into Zoro's eyes, they were reflecting embarrassment and shame, but also a hint of defiance as if daring to say anything about him being here. Yes that's Sanji. Even though those foreign traces of shame and embarrassment are new to Zoro, there was no mistake that it is him. They stare at each other intensely. Zoro feeling confused about why this guy was here with them and also feeling the not so old wound of their "break up" throb as if reminding him of what happened between them. Sanji feeling embarrassed to be stared at like this, and ashamed 'cause he could now see quite clearly how much what happened between them had affected this man, but not wanting to look pitiful either in front of the other. It was a fight of pride against feelings. Zoro's pride to be brave and move on as if nothing had happened, and his feelings of love towards this man who just played with him and used him as a bed warmer. Sanji's pride about not showing any feelings and being strong, and his feelings of love but also of fear towards this man who must despise him now. All this turmoil of emotions was hard to take at once for them and they stood there like frozen, looking at each other almost not believing that they are in front of each other.

"By the way do you know where Ussop and Johnny are?" Luffy asks breaking the minutes of awkward silence that had been going on.

"Ussop…" Zoro repeats not fully out of his trance but then quickly remembering and sounding alarmed, "Right! We don't have time to stay here!"

The main reason why he was in the woods when he met Luffy was because he was going to Arlong Park to rescue Ussop, who'd been caught by the mermen. He gets up quickly and begins to run again.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asks.

"This idiot got caught by Arlong." he tells him, "He risks to be killed!"

"It's too late…" Johnny says walking toward us with tears flowing down his face.

"What!" Zoro asks.

After a few minutes of explaining from Johnny, Nami appears in front of the group who think now that she killed Ussop.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asks her eyes frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asks, " You are my friend right? I've come to look for you."

"What a pain in the neck!" Nami exclaims.

"Nami?" Luffy says.

"Us, friends?" she asks in a disdainful way, "Don't make me laugh! I've used you, that's all!"

"Trash! You've killed him!" Johnny yells before getting up and running toward her, "I've seen it with my own eyes! How did you dare do that to Ussop?"

"What's the problem?" Nami replies still with this disdainful look on her face, "If you want to avenge him, then come."

"What?" Johnny says stopping in his track.

"Let me tell you something," she tells them, " Arlong really wants to exterminate 'Zoro and all his gang'. Zoro acted like an idiot."

'That's Zoro for you.' Sanji thinks sighing mentally at how this marimo always acted on a stupid whim without thinking about consequences, 'Seriously this guy must really love to fight. I'm sure that even if it was an old hag he would fight her!'

"Even if you have amazing powers," Nami adds, "you are far from having what it takes to face this monster. If you hang out on this island, you'll get killed for sure. Oh well that's none of my business…"

Sanji looks at her, he has a hard time choosing what to do but decides that no matter if she is really "evil" or not, a woman is a woman.

"She is so beautiful when she is acting so cool!" he exclaims in admiration having hearts forming in his eyes, "Hi Nami! It's me! Do you remember? Let's go have a walk on the beach!"

A vein begins to throb on Zoro's temple, annoyed about Sanji's behavior. Why does he have to fawn over every girl that crosses his path? Especially now that Nami is a traitor, or at least she acts like one for the moment. This guy must have some serious brain damage.

"Control you drives!" he exclaims irritated, "It's already complicated enough!"

Sanji looks at him in wonderment. What is this guy problem? It's only natural to praise a woman's beauty.

'Ah I get it! He must be jealous.' he thinks smirking smugly internally, 'then maybe I should have some fun with that.'

"You've a problem?" he asks tantalizingly like asking for a fight, "Love is like a hurricane…"

Before he could finish, Zoro turns around not wanting to hear more and knowing that a fight at this moment wouldn't be good, especially if he didn't want old memories to come back. Why should he even bother with this guy, it's not like his fooling around is anything new.

"Oi! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Sanji exclaims.

"Where is Ussop?" Zoro asks to Nami completely ignoring Sanji.

"At the bottom of the ocean." Nami replies in an evil smirk.

"Drop the act already!" Zoro yells about to draw his sword out and beginning to run toward her.

Seeing that Sanji intervenes by placing himself between him and Nami, and sends a kick of his leg toward Zoro to stop him in his running. Zoro dodges it and unsheathes Wado, pointing it toward Sanji.

"So you're also taking it out on defenseless women, Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji says taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro growls, "It's none of your business!"

"Eh! I understand that you are angry after being defeated like you've been…" Sanji replies mocking him.

"Uh!" Zoro growls dangerously, "Oi! Choose carefully your words, dude…"

"I say whatever I want, dumbass!" Sanji replies coming closer to Zoro's face as to dare him to say something else.

_End of_ _flashback_

Those kind of fights happened all the time while they fought to save, and have Nami back with them, but still managed to work together well. Raising his head, Zoro looks up at the stars, so bright and yet so far in the sky. You could hear the cries of joy from the villagers, the singing and dancing that was going on everywhere in the town. Every one celebrates their new freedom, something they hadn't known for 8 years now. Filling his mug with rum again, Zoro sighs; he never thought that after what happened between him and Sanji that the cook would have said yes to join the crew. Now they have a new nakama, and Zoro will have to deal with it. After all, he can't possibly say no to have a cook on board. He might be the first mate, but Luffy is the captain, and what he says goes. Like Nami for example, Zoro never really liked her because she lacked resolve according to him. Plus she is too much of a moody witch for him. He doesn't understand how someone can look evil and one moment later be all sweet, it surpasses him. Maybe that's why he never had any meaningful relationship with a woman. They are just too damn complicated and annoying for him. Only a few girls, that he knew, were not like that, and Kuina had been one of them. Seriously it's not because you're a girl that you have to act all sissy about every little thing. Gender does not make who you are, you do.

'I wonder how Luffy can find Nami attractive with this temper of hers.' Zoro sighs mentally, taking another swig off of his mug.

While he was having that internal debate about people and attractiveness, someone not far away from him is watching him, his own mug in hand.

Sanji's POV

I look at him sitting by himself drinking and enjoying himself like nothing happened to him. I knew his fight against Mihawk had gave him some injuries but it just freaked me out when at a moment in the middle of our fight against the mermen he showed signs of exhaustion and pain because of those injuries. Because of the tough face he makes all the time like nothing could reach nor hurt him, I seem to forget that he is only a human being after all. Later, when the town's doctor made stitches on him, his cries of pain, that he couldn't hold, made me cringe. I couldn't handle the pain that he was in. I know it's not my fault for what he received but I can't help but act like it was my own pain. Taking a deep breath, I decide to walk toward him, and talk to him. So much needed to be said and now was as good as any other time to say what I have to say.

"Ah I'm so full!" I say with exaggerated enthusiasm as to start a conversation and let him know that I'm here, "It's cool to have someone to cook for me."

He looks at me, an eyebrow raised in question as to why I'm even here talking to him. I can sense he's being careful and watches me, wondering what I want. I go sit against the opposite wall in front of him.

"How is your wound Zoro?" I ask in a friendly voice trying to ease the tension that I feel coming in the air.

"With good meals, I'll heal even faster." he replies in a nice voice that sends me chills but his eyes remain careful calculating every move I make, as if he's not fully ready to forgive me. At that thought I feel a pang in my heart, I guess it's not going to be that easy. But hey it was expected right?

"That's good." I say with a tiny smile.

"Seriously, why is this stupid party still going on?" Zoro suddenly asks, after a moment of silence, turning his head to the side to look at the townspeople, apparently not feeling really comfortable with this situation, "It's been three days already…"

I can't help but smile at this embarrassed face that he is making, he just looks adorable when he is trying to do small talk to break the awkward silence.

"When you feel happy, you should be able to party." I reply taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy calls suddenly appearing in front the both of us a piece of meat in his mouth and two other pieces in each hands, "You were eating some strange melons earlier. What was it?"

I sweat drop seriously how can this guy still speak with all this food in his mouth. He has already eaten so much and he still wants more! I begin to realize that I might have to buy a lot more food than necessary for only five persons on a ship…

"What about all the meat you have in your hands?" Zoro asks a sweat drop also forming on his head.

'He looks like parent lecturing his kid.' I think smiling.

"It was Namu-Hamu melon," I tell Luffy founding this scene amusing, and wanting to get rid of him so that I could talk to Zoro in private, "it's because there is Namu-Hamu on top of it."

"Namu-Hamu melon?" Luffy exclaims his eyes widening like he had found the most exciting thing ever, "It sounds tasty. Where is it?"

"Hum…I don't know." I answer, "There are so much food stands in this town. Someone just took me to one but I don't remember where it was…"

I hadn't even finished yet that he was already gone running around to find those melons. Oh well I'm glad he is 'cause I really need to tell him everything I have to say now.

"He's gone…" Zoro says.

"He's been eating like this for three days…" I mutter wondering how deep was the depth of this moron's stomach, "So um…Zoro?"

"Yeah?" he replies.

"I wanted to say that…Iamsorryforeverything." I tell him the last part in one breath.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch the end." Zoro says.

"I'm very sorry for everything." I say this time taking a breath.

"Oh…" is all he answers.

"I know I've been a huge jerk and that I should have at least said what I expected from our relationship." I say feeling heat of embarrassment rising to my cheeks, "I mean for my defense, I thought you were the non-committal type of guy. You know someone who doesn't want to attach himself sentimentally."

"Oh so just because you had prejudices about me, you just went ahead without checking if you were right or not?" Zoro snarls, "Hasn't anybody told you that fist impressions aren't always right!"

His reaction startles me for a moment. I didn't think he would get this angry, but I can't help take it on the defensive.

"Oh so sorry marimo. No one told me that!" I reply heatedly, "I'm also sorry that I've hurt you and broke your heart. Oh and I'm really sorry that I've feelings for you!"

I quickly put a hand on my mouth. I can't believe I blurted that out. I feel myself blush immensely.

"You…" Zoro looks at me with wide eyes but then those same eyes narrow, "It isn't one of your tricks is it?"

"When did I ever tricked you?" I exclaim, "Moreover don't act like I violated you! If I recall you were pretty ok with it. Plus I'm the one who took it up the…"

'Urgh I really should stop drinking!' I think putting my head in my hands. Zoro is now looking at me like I have lost my mind or something.

"So…you really like me?" he asks still a little hesitant about believing me.

"I-I do." I say in a sigh, "I don't really know why, but I feel calm when I'm with you. Sure you are sometimes annoying, reckless and a bit of a stubborn bastard. You look so full of yourself sometimes…"

"Alright, alright I get it." Zoro interrupts me sounding a little irritated.

"But…"I continue, "Even though you're all this, you're more to me. When I saw you getting defeated by Mihawk I was so scared for you the only thought I had was: 'please let him not be dead!' Urgh I feel like a complete idiot to tell you all this. I sound like a damn woman!"

Zoro then looks at me with his mouth agape like I had said that All Blue didn't exist.

"What?" I ask wondering why he looks at me like that.

"You just swore about a woman…" Zoro says like he is in awe.

"That the only thing you are keeping from everything I told you…" I say sweat drop on the back of my head, "I've been pouring my heart out saying all those things about how I feel about you, and how I would want to try to have a real relationship with you…"

"You want to try to have a relationship with me?" he asks me dumbfounded.

"Um yes I mean if you want to…" I stutter feeling vulnerable at this moment, "I feel attracted by you in more than a physical way, and I would like to see if it can become more than that… I mean I would like to have something serious with you."

For a few minutes Zoro says nothing, seeming deep in thoughts, looking at the ground. Nibbling on my lower lip, I wait for him to give me an answer. This silence is making me extremely nervous. I prepare myself for the worst, scared that he might reject me harshly. I don't know if I'll be able to handle rejection. Then Zoro lifts his head up and looks at me in the eyes.

"Alright. I'm willing to give it a try with you…"Zoro answers looking really serious.

"Great! That's all I'm asking…" I happily exclaim interrupting him.

"…But only if you agree to not have any sort of sexual gestures or actions." Zoro states implacably, "Which means no groping, no fondling, no kissing other than mouth closed kisses, and most of all NO SEX."

"W-what?" I ask stuttering a bit, feelings of despair coming in, "You mean…that we can't touch each other?"

"Yup." this sadist answers shortly, "If you are really serious about us and wanting a serious, meaningful relationship, then that's what you'll have to do."

"B-but what does that leave us to do?" I ask not believing what he is asking.

"Well there is talking, getting to know more about each other." Zoro says looking at me with a serious face, "For example you'll be able to explain to me exactly why you were so afraid of serious relationships before and why you changed your mind."

"Urgh ok I get it. I guess I can do it." I reply massaging my temples feeling a headache coming ahead, "Geez if I hadn't limped all morning the next day that we did it, I'd think you're the uke of this relationship! How long would we have to follow this stupid rule?"

"I would say one year." Zoro answers after thinking a bit.

"WHAT!" I shout bewildered, "Are you kidding! You want us to be in a relationship without touching each other for a whole year!"

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Zoro replies rolling his eyes, " Don't tell me you haven't enough willpower to keep your mind out of the gutter for a year? Sex is not everything in life."

"You tell me you'd be able to not have sex for a whole year?" I ask him incredulous.

"Of course." Zoro answers self-assuredly.

"Cocky bastard." I mutter pouting.

"So do we have a deal ero-cook?" he asks, an amused smirk on his face.

"Hn I guess we have one." I say still reluctant to the idea.

We shake hands to seal it, and as I was about to withdraw my hand, a pout still on my face, he pulls me close to him and kisses me lightly on the lips. As I try to deepen the kiss Zoro pulls back and shakes his head in a negative manner as to remind me that this is forbidden.

"Meany." I grumble childishly pouting even more.

I hear him laughing at that comment as he gets up to go get a refill.

"Love you too!" he tells me.

I blush, this guys is the devil himself. How will I be able to do it! As I look around, I see Luffy stuffing his face as always. Seriously this guy has no manners at all!

'I wonder where Nami is…' I think, 'oh well she must want some time alone.'

The moment I saw how she seemed to care about Luffy a lot more than just as a friend, and how Luffy cared and acted around in his own idiot way, I knew they were meant for each other. I mean it's so obvious, that they like each other a lot. Luffy is just too stupid to realize that those are feelings of love and not of friendship. Poor Nami will wait a hell of a long time if she waits for him to do the first step. Maybe I should help them… I mean that would make the time pass faster if I worked at getting those two together, like that this damn year might not be so bad. Plus I really want to help those two. I might not be an expert about love. If I am honest with myself I'm the worst person when it comes to love. I didn't even want to acknowledge my own feelings at first. It took the almost death of the man I like, for me to realize what I felt. But it's always easier to see others feelings than your own right? I smile. Yes I'll definitely help them. Moreover I can't let a beautiful woman be desperately in love with a moron who can't even get a hint. This year might be fun if I do things like that to keep me entertained. I'll be sure to win! Zoro will be the one to crack up first. If I want to stay sane I need to think of this year as a competition. He is going to want me so badly that he won't last even a month. I grin at thinking that. I'm not even going to do anything specific. Oh I'm so going to win this war of will!

Zoro's POV

Kami, I'm so stupid sometimes! Why did I propose this one year abstinence in the first place! Oh right, 'cause I'm an idiot who, because he is scared to be hurt by Sanji again, has let his mouth run about how doing one year without touching each other in a sexual way was a good way for this guy to prove his good will. How will I even be able to do that myself for one year! I mean, I know physical relations aren't everything but I could have said just one month or two. Why did I have to say a whole year! I sigh, I refill my mug of rum and chug it down. Well, I can always take it as a challenge, a challenge about how to have a will of steel. Plus this cook is such a perv', I wonder if he will be able to do that for a whole year. Maybe I can wait for him to crack and then I'll act like I feel compassion for him and decide to stop this stupid abstinence thing. Yeah! That's a great plan! It'll totally work, and this love-cook will never suspect anything. Speaking of him, I look for him in the crowd and find him exactly where I had left him. Wait…something is wrong with him. Why does he have that creepy grin on his face? What could he possibly be thinking to make that face? Somewhat, I feel like it's no good news for me.

'I hope he is not planning on taking revenge, on me when this year of abstinence is over…' I think, feeling cold sweat running down on the back of my neck.

I'm thinking too much, now I'm imagining that he is plotting something against me… Argh, this will be a long, long year! I guess I'll have to compensate by training more. Meditating should also help me keep my mind occupied so that it doesn't drift anywhere else. Yes, everything will be fine, I just need to keep myself entertained. I smile confident that in fact this year won't be as hard with the planning I fixed myself. Plus, the plan about waiting for him to snap might work out just fine. All I have to do is keep myself entertained until that time comes. Not feeling like going back to where the party is going on, and wanting to be alone for a bit, I walk for a moment in the woods until I stop and sit against a tree. I take a deep breath enjoying the moist fresh air, and the mossy scent that comes from the trees. I stay like that for a while, eyes closed just enjoying the evening air, until I hear someone coming in my direction.

"Ah there you are! I've been wondering where you had disappeared." Sanji exclaim a smile on his face, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Just wanted to be somewhere calm." I mumble a bit embarrassed that he has found me like that. Now he'll think I'm sulking or something.

"Oh… Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asks sounding a bit sad at the idea of leaving me.

"No you can stay, it doesn't bother me." I tell him in a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." He says smiling back at me.

"Come sit here," I tell him tapping the space between my legs.

"Um…wouldn't it break the abstinence rule?" he asks seeming hesitant about what to do.

"Hugs are not a sexual thing last time I've checked." I reply with a smirk.

"Huh… If you say so." he says with a smirk of his own.

He sits at the place I told him to, and presses his back against my chest.

"Is that good?" he asks sounding flushed.

"Hm it is." I tell him putting my arms around him and putting my head in his hair inhaling deeply his scent.

We stay like this for a while. I can feel his chest heaving up and down as be breaths in and out. I look up for a moment eyes in the vague.

"Too bad the trees are hiding the night sky," I say trying to start a conversation, "watching the stars has always been relaxing to me."

"Hmm?" Sanji mumbles sounding like he was on the ridge of going to sleep.

"What is the thing that makes you feel relax?" I ask him.

"…I guess you could say cooking is relaxing for me." he answers apparently not saying exactly what he thinks.

"Come on I know you like cooking but I mean something where you don't do anything." I tell him, "Plus, I'm sure it's not really what you wanted to say right?"

"Well… when I'm in your arms I feel relaxed, it just calms me down to feel your arms around me. I feel safe." he mumbles embarrassed.

I swear if it weren't so dark already I would see a blush on his face.

"Really?" I ask surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Hum yeah…" he answers avoiding looking at me, "your presence is…soothing. W-what is you favorite color?"

I chuckle a bit at how he tries to change the subject. He looks so cute right now; I just want to kiss him.

"What?" Sanji asks on the defensive.

"Nothing sorry." I say trying to hold back my chuckle, "I'd say that my favorite color is blue."

"Really? I'd have thought that your favorite color was green." He replies surprised.

"Well it was before…" I tell him.

"Oh…and why did it change." he asks curious.

"Because your eyes are blue." I answer with a fond smile.

"Oh hm…" Sanji says making a noise from the back of his throat.

"What about you? What is your favorite color?" I ask him.

"Green." he replies.

This kind of discussion kept going on all night, both of us learning things about each other. They were just trivial things like our favorite meal or what our most embarrassing moment was.

'This one year abstinence might not be so bad after all.' I think with a smile.

_The next day_

Sanji's POV

Today is the day we leave this island for the sea again. As a sign of their gratitude, the townspeople gave us as much supplies as we needed for free. Right now we're putting the last boxes in the ship's cargo. I'm in charge of making sure that everything is in order and well tidied up. While doing this, I can't help but let my thoughts drift to the other night. I'm finally in a relationship with Zoro. I smile. It feels kind of weird to think that, but in a good way. Last night was quite pleasant; we talked for hours about anything. Sure we didn't talk about deep or extremely serious subjects, but we have a whole year while we'll have nothing better to do than talk, so we have all the time in the world for that. After just talking like that to him for hours, I discovered some sides of him that I didn't think he had. It had been such a nice thing to do, I surprised myself at thinking this year might not be that bad if we get to know each other more and be totally honest toward one another. I blush a bit at thinking again about all the embarrassing things I said to him yesterday. Seriously I really can't stand alcohol. I don't how this marimo head does it. I don't know exactly how many drinks he's had, but I'm pretty sure a normal being would have ended up on the floor with this many drinks.

"This is the last box right?" Ussop asks to Zoro looking a little exhausted from carrying those heavy boxes.

"It is." Zoro replies hopping on board.

"Everything is on board?" Luffy asks for once sounding like a captain.

"Yes." Ussop answers.

"Looks like we are ready to go." I tell him taking a drag from my cigarette.

"We've passed a few days on this island, and we have lots of memories from it." Ussop says with a smile.

"Yeah!" Luffy replies, with a wide grin.

As I look around I feel like there is something missing. Right. Where did those two weird guys who follow Zoro everywhere go? I see Zoro, Luffy and Ussop looking down at the port. I look down too and see them trying to strike a cool pose or something.

"Aniki, thank you. We owe you a lot." Yosaku says, "We're going back to being pirate-hunters."

"We tell you goodbye for the moment," Johnny adds, " but we'll see each other again."

"Take care." Zoro replies.

"You too Aniki!" both, Yosaku and Johnny, say in time.

"Ok! Now we can also go!" Ussop exclaims.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" I tell him suddenly realizing something, " Where is Nami?"

"I don't think she's coming." Zoro replies with a frown.

"Why?" I ask acting like I'm angry, "Bastard! Did you say something mean to her again?"

"Why would I do that?" Zoro replies looking like he doesn't care a bit about all this.

"Why then?" I ask, and then have an idea in mind to get a reaction from him, "You want to prevent me of living my love story with Nami."

"Are you stupid or what?" he asks closing his eyes in annoyance.

I smirk mentally. He is close to snap. His eyes are almost twitching in annoyance.

"What did you say!" I ask him in a growl.

"And my happiness then?" I reply to everyone on board a bit melodramatically, "if Nami doesn't come on board, I lose 98% of my reasons to be here!"

Ok maybe I was going a little overboard with all this, but I couldn't help but love Zoro's reaction. It's just so funny and weird how he reacts toward her. Seriously why does this guy always frown when it comes to Nami? Has she done something to him?

'Oh well…I'll just have to ask him, maybe it is a juicy story that I'll be able to use as blackmailing or something.' I think grinning internally.

"Oi you know I haven't found any Namu-Hamu melon." Luffy says pointing a finger accusingly toward me.

Suddenly we hear someone shout something.

"Get going!" Nami shouts at us a good ten meters away from the ship and begins to run.

"What is it with her?" Ussop asks confused, "Is she running?"

"She told you to weigh the anchor." Luffy tells us not looking at us, like he knew what she was doing.

"But…" Ussop tries to argue.

"Hoist the big sail!" Luffy shouts.

Ussop and I, run to each side of the boat and begin to hoist the big sail, while Zoro is the one taking the anchor out of the water. Our ship begins to leave, and we see every villager yelling at Nami that they didn't even thank her or anything, while she is still running toward us without looking at anyone.

"Oi! Are you sure you want to let her leave this way?" I ask Luffy concerned.

"It's ok. It's her decision." Luffy tells me looking quite serious.

After dodging a few people trying to stop her, she jumps on the ship at the last minute. We all look at her. she begins to lift her shirt a bit. What the hell is she doing?.. Wallets and money begin to fall off from her shirt.

"You brat!" the villagers shout realizing that they have been pick pocketed.

"She hasn't changed at all." Ussop says with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who knows when she will betray us again." Zoro grumbles.

"Good job Nami." I say a little amused, while Luffy is openly laughing at that.

Once we are away from the island, everyone goes to do whatever they want as we begin our journey to the Grand Line. I, for my part, go discover the kitchen that will be mine starting now. It is a very functional kitchen. Sure comparing to the Baratie's one it's very small, but it feels kind of cozy so it's good. After I tidied up everything, I sit on a chair for a while lighting on a cigarette.

"Have you found your marks yet?" Zoro asks me leaned on the door's frame.

"Yeah I'm getting there." I reply with a smile taking a drag off of my cigarette.

I stand up and begin to take food out of the fridge to cook lunch. As I begin to prepare the meal, I feel strong arms encircling me. I turn my head around, and get a kiss stolen from me by Zoro.

"Well I'm glad that you are with us." He tells me.

"Hm…don't you mean by it, that you're glad you have someone to cuddle with?" I tease him.

"Well you see that's not quite true…" he teases me back, "We technically can't cuddle. Remember the abstinence year deal?"

"Urgh did you have to remind of that!" I whine, "By the way, isn't a hug a type of cuddle?"

"Once again, it's not true." he argues with a smug smile, "Hugging is just holding each other in our arms, but cuddling means feeling and groping. So everything is good."

"Tch cocky bastard." I say.

"You know you like me." he whispers in my ear, "So what are we going to do concerning the rest of the crew?"

"If you don't mind," I begin, "I would like to keep our relationship secret for the moment…I just want to wait a bit to see how it goes before telling anyone."

"Sure whatever you want." he tells me in a reassuring smile.

"I mean if it doesn't go well, it might affect the crew, they might feel uncomfortable and…"I ramble but didn't get to finish.

He kisses me, shutting me up efficiently. As I was going to respond and try to deepen it, he withdraws as always.

"Don't worry I understand." he tells me soothingly.

"Ok thanks." I say in a sigh putting my head on his chest.

This guy can be so sweet sometimes. I'm glad he is so understanding. As I look out the window, I can't help but feel content.

'Life looks quite pleasant right now.' I think smiling.

_To be continued…_

**Well I hope you liked it. I hope there aren't many mistakes. I'll soon publish the one-shot Zolu that I've told you about in the previous chapter. Don't forget to review, it'll make my day great and like that I might get fired up to write the next chapter faster (oh blackmailing...bad... just kidding I guess I'm just desperate that more people review. =P). ****See ya next chapter.**_  
_


	8. A Date Gone Great

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter, I hope you'll like it. Someone told me about the last chapter that there was some mistake, so I corrected them. So normally there are no more mistakes. :) Now enjoy!**

Sanji's POV

"Life is hell." I whine to myself, sat on a chair, putting my head on the kitchen table with my arms crossed on it.

It has been 2 weeks since we left Nami's island, and life on board has been pretty good except for one thing. This marimo-head is making me go crazy! He has to be doing it on purpose! Working out without his shirt on, coming all sweaty and half naked in the kitchen to grab a drink. If this keeps on going like that I think I'm going to go completely mad. Of course we have some really good times together, talking and learning a little more each day about each other but not being able to touch is just pure torture. It's always the same thing, he kisses me lightly on the lips, the desire in me ignites immediately, and I try to deepen the kiss, to taste and touch more of him, but then he immediately stops and back away a little scolding me and teasing me about having a weak will. Suddenly, while in internal brooding, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I hear Zoro's voice ask me.

'Tch speak of the devil.' I grumble internally sitting up correctly in my chair to see his face.

"Yeah. Just a little tired I guess." I say with a tiny smile.

"Ok." He answers with a smile looking with those eyes of his, and leans for a kiss.

As soon as our lips touch each other, an electric current goes through my entire body and I instinctively wrap my arms around and presses lips harder against his. But as things begin to get more heated, I feel him pushing back looking, with an amused glee in his eyes, at the face of disappointment that I'm making.

"You know you look very cute when you are pouting." He teases me.

"Am not." I mumble childishly not wanting to face him and let him see my blush, "And stop saying this kind of thing it's embarrassing."

"You are, and what is embarrassing about saying that I find you attractive?" he says keeping on teasing me, and pulling me against him, his arms around my waist.

"Whatever seaweed." I reply rolling my eyes, "Did you have something else to tell me and was this cheesy phrase the only thing?"

Now it is Zoro's turn to blush, and this reaction makes me really curious about what he is about to tell me.

"Hum well… I was wondering if, next time we stop at an island, you would like to go out with me for a drink or something." Zoro manages to say getting more embarrassed and flushed at each word.

I look at him with big round eyes registering what he just said.

"You mean as going out on a date?" I ask my voice full of hope.

"Y-yeah. I mean, you know it's not because we have this rule about not touching each other intimately," he says scratching the back of his as he always does when he is embarrassed or worried, "that we can't go out and have fun together. So…do you want to?"

"I'd love to." I reply with big smile on my face.

"Great." Zoro says in a relieved smile.

As we are about to kiss once again, Luffy barges into the kitchen whining about being hungry. We barely have the time to separate us looking almost shocked at the sudden appearance of our idiotic captain.

"Sanji! I'm sooo hungry! Make me some meat pleeaaassee." Luffy exclaims looking at me with his big puppy eyes.

"No Luffy you can't have any." I state firmly, "Dinner will be ready in one hour. Wait until then."

"Aww meanie." Luffy says puffing his cheeks out in disappointment then runs outside, "Nami! Sanji won't give me meat!"

I sigh. This guy is really hopeless.

"So harsh." Zoro says in mock shock.

"Get your ass out of my kitchen before I forbid you to take a bottle of sake whenever you want one." I threaten, "I have a meal, for a group of idiots and a beautiful nymph, to prepare."

"Tch you'd never do it." Zoro replies with a small of uncertainty in his voice as in hoping I'm joking about the sake.

"Try me." I challenge him.

With a gulp I see him leave the kitchen as fast as possible. I smirk. This guy is so easy to order around when you know his weak points, which are his swords, booze, and his training weights. I begin to prepare the food, and think about Luffy and Nami. During those two weeks I've entertained myself at watching how those two, act toward each other, finding quite amusing the way they behave. Nami always looks irritated at Luffy for doing and saying stupid things, but she always smiles kindly while looking at him when he has his back at her. She always complains about having to baby-sit him but at the same time, deep down, she seems to enjoy doing that for him. In Luffy's case, this guy is so oblivious to everything that the fact that he doesn't realize he likes Nami more than just a nakama is not surprising. But I know that all he needs to have this epiphany is a little help from fate, aka me intervening.

At first I thought it would be hard to put my plan in action and make it work, but Luffy helped with that, unconsciously of course, a few days later. Funny enough, it happened the day we arrived at the next island.

_A few days later…_

"Ok guys we'll soon be arriving at Kire Island so prepare yourself to disembark and do the errands you need to do 'cause we'll leave as soon as we're finished!" Nami announces hands on her hips, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll go on the Grand Line. We have one more island to go after this one, and we'll enter the Grand Line."

"Guess we won't be able to go on a date this time." Zoro says a bit of disappointment in his voice that makes me sad.

I know he's right but I can't help but feel there is way to have our date tonight at this island. After all maybe I can kill two birds with one stone by making Luffy realize his feelings and take Nami on a date the same day, so that Zoro and me can also go on our date. I smirk. Yes, this is a great plan.

"Don't worry I have an idea." I tell him with a wink praying really hard that a miracle will happen 'cause there is no way I can put my plan in action without a Divine intervention.

Zoro shrugs dismissively and leaves to go train. Suddenly something, or rather someone, lands on me and makes me fall on the ground.

"Luffy you idiot why did you do that!" I yell at the said boy.

"Sorry Sanji." Luffy replies with a big grin not looking sorry at all, standing up and then taking on a serious tone, "I just have a question to ask you."

"Huh?" I say taken aback by this sudden change of tone while standing up myself.

"Did you put something funny in my food?" Luffy asks in the most serious tone, "My tummy feels funny."

"My food is not to blame you moron!" I yell at him placing a good kick on his head with my left leg.

"Ouch Sanji it hurts! Why did you do this!" Luffy whines rubbing his sore spot on his head.

"Nobody insults my cooking! I only use the finest ingredients and cook them with care so don't you ever dare make any other remark about it!" I say glaring at him.

"Sorry but my stomach feels really weird and I don't know what it could be." Luffy tells me with his best puppy eyes.

Kami I hate it when he does that. It always rubs my sensible side, because of that, I have a hard time staying mad at this idiot. Even though he doesn't dethrone Zoro in terms of looks that soften me...

'Stupid, manipulative bastards.' I grumble internally.

"Ok so what does your stomach exactly feel like?" I ask rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Well it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach." Luffy says rubbing at the same time his stomach.

I feel myself smirk. So this guy has butterflies in his stomach, that's great news! That means I have a chance to make him realize those feelings of his.

"And…when does it happen? Are you next to someone in particular when it happens?" I ask trying to insist on the word someone.

"Hmmm…Now that I think about it Nami is always there when I have it." Luffy says pensively tapping his chin with one of his finger, "You think it's because of her!"

"Well it seems pretty obvious." I reply glad that he has caught up on it pretty fast.

"That's mean! Why does she do that?" Luffy exclaims pouting.

…Or not. I sweat drop. How can this guy be so stupid? Now he thinks she has done it one purpose to him.

"I'll go tell her to stop doing that!" Luffy says with resolution.

I quickly grab him by the collar before he can go to Nami and pull him back.

"You moron!" I say exasperatedly, "She is not at fault."

"But you just said…" Luffy begins confused.

"Listen, when you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach when being near from someone in specific," I tell him, "that means that you really, really like this person. That this person is really special to you."

"Oooh!" Luffy says eyes wide with understanding.

'Great he seems to finally get it. Now is my chance to put them together.' I think.

"When it happens what you need to do is go kiss this person dear to you and ask her out on a date." I say in a smile.

"Got it!" Luffy exclaims, a grin splitting his face, "Hum…what's a date?"

I slap my forehead in irritation. Has this guy no knowledge at all of love or anything else related to that!

"A date is when you go out with your special person and do stuff like going to the restaurant, dancing or go to the theater." I explain him.

"Oh ok. So what do I do now?" Luffy asks scratching picking at his nose.

"Just go do what I told you, you need to do with a person special to you!" I yell at him sending him a good kick in the ass, sending him toward Nami, who's still obvious to our conversation probably thinking that it's another one of our usual bickering about food.

Zoro's POV

'What is Sanji doing?' I grumble mentally.

He's been talking to Luffy about something and has seemed somewhat irritated but stayed quite patient, something that, believe me, is as rare as Luffy not going on meat for a day. Then I see him kick Luffy a few feet away from where Nami is sitting.

'What does he have in mind?' I ask myself mentally.

I see Luffy approaching Nami and talking to her. Suddenly he leans forward and kisses Nami full on the mouth. Did he actually do what I think he did! I gasp at that, and I'm not the only one who looks shocked like that, Ussop is too, only Sanji looks perfectly calm about all this. Nami looks shocked for a moment then seems to ask Luffy why the hell he did that. I can't really hear everything that he tells her but I catch a few words such as "special", "like", "kiss" and "date". For a moment Nami looks at him astonished, then leaps at him to hug him and then she kisses him. What the hell is happening here! Did this idiot finally realize his feelings or did someone help him figuring that? I look at Sanji and my suspicions are confirmed immediately, when said guy turns toward me with a victory grin and raises his thumb up in the air. I smile. So that's what he meant when he said that he had an idea. Well looks like now there is a couple on board. Not that Sanji and I are not a couple but since we are keeping it a secret we're not "officially", in front of everyone, together...

"Guys change of plans!" announces an out of breath and flushed Nami, "We'll stay on this island for tonight and leave tomorrow morning."

After this announcement, things got pretty much back to normal. While taking a nap on one side of the ship, I see Sanji approach from the corner of my eyes, and sit next to me smocking one of his cigarettes.

"You had planned the whole thing didn't you?" I say without looking at him.

"Well not exactly everything." He replies sounding a bit smug and satisfied, "Luffy helped me put into action my plan by coming talk to me."

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" I ask him turning my head to look at him.

"You are the one who asked me on a date. You should be the one to know where we go." He tells me exhaling some smoke.

"Well I don't know what's on this island…so I guess we'll have to see when we arrive there." I say shrugging.

I've never been on a date, and I don't really know what you do during those things. But I want Sanji to have a good time so I think I'll try to put an effort into it. Plus it's not like we're going to do something lame or boring. After all this our first date.

Sanji's POV

_On the island in the evening_

I'm pretty proud of myself for putting Luffy and Nami together. My plan worked wonderfully well, and now I'm going to go on my date with Zoro! Ussop is in charge of guarding the ship. I pretended that I needed Zoro to come with me for my errands so that the fact that we go to the town together doesn't seem suspicious. I am waiting for him on the port next to the ship when I see him come down. He is wearing a black pair of pants, and his haramaki as usual but has changed his white shirt for a nice plum colored, long sleeved shirt with a few buttons opened to show off a bit of skin. You can see his collarbone and the outlines of his sculpted torso. I gulp at the sight. I don't know how I'll do to not stare, and drool at him all night. With a pleased smirk he approaches me.

"You look nice." He tells me complimenting me, "Not wearing a suit for once is definitely a good choice."

I blush at the comment. That's true that I wanted to change for once, of always wearing a suit. Right now I'm wearing a white pullover, which the large collar shows off my collarbone and a bit of my shoulders, a loosened tie with white and purple strips, and light green Capri pants.

"Thanks, you look nice too. It's nice to see you with a shirt like this, it really fits you." I say with a smile.

"Thanks." He replies blushing a bit and scratching his head in embarrassment, "Shall we go."

"Wait." I tell him suddenly realizing something, "Aren't you going to let your sword back in the ship?"

"Why should I?" he asks me confused.

"Well we are going on a date, not on a fight. Don't you think you could let it behind for a night?" I ask him.

"Humph I guess I could." He grumbles not really happy about the idea to leave his sword behind.

He goes put it in the men's quarter and comes back.

"Alright lets do this." He mumbles a bit grudgingly

I chuckle a bit at his childish attitude and grab his hand for a quick squeeze. He looks at me and his features soften. He smiles at me and returns the squeeze. We walk side by side near from each other yet not touching. It's not that we don't want to, but we need to be discreet as to not show that we are together. From time to time our fingers would brush against each other, and that would make us satisfied enough that we can in a small way touch each other. As I think about this, I remember the one year deal drearily. Zoro puts me off of my sad thought by tugging at my sleeve to get my attention.

"Would you like to go there?" he asks me pointing his finger toward a gay bar.

"I thought you were more the kind to go hang out in less noisy and less crowded bars." I say raising my eyebrow at his choice.

"I am, but I thought you would like this kind more. Am I wrong?" he asks me.

"I like both, but I have to admit that going in this kind of bar tonight sounds good to me." I tell him with a smile, "Moreover nobody will bother us about being together, and we won't have to hide since we don't know anybody."

He smiles back at me

"Come on." I tell him taking his hand and pulling him toward the entrance.

We arrive in front of the bouncer who looks at us.

"Are you two together?" the bouncer asks.

"We are." Zoro says wrapping one of his arms around my waist possessively.

I look at him surprised, but not showing it, at how confident possessive he looks right now. I thought he would be kind of shy in a way because it's obviously his first time going into a place like that. But the way he is acting shows that new experience or not he was not going to act like a coward or anything. I smile affectionately at him, intertwining my hand with one of his. This guy is just too much sometimes. I guess that's why I bother going along with this one-year deal.

"I can see that." The bouncer replies, chuckling at the display of possessiveness on his part, and affection on mine, "You can go in."

"Thanks." I say with a charming smile that makes the bouncer blush a bit.

'It never ends to amuse me how I never fail to succeed at making them blush.' I think amused. I feel strong arms sneaking their way around my waist and a hot breath next to my ear.

"Don't you dare do charms on people like that anymore. You're mine and only mine got it?" Zoro tells me hotly at the ear with a strong possessive tone in his voice.

I shiver at that. That guy can be a real beast sometimes. His possessive tone is really something that turns me on and feel submissive to anything he would want to do.

"Jealous are we?" I say teasing him pressing more my back against his chest.

"You know I am." He growls in a low voice that arouses me, "I already told you: You are mine."

"Always." I whisper to him throwing my back a bit, touching his shoulder lightly, my breath becoming jerky, my eyes half-closed.

Suddenly as in coming out of a trance, I feel Zoro tense for a second and stepping back a bit. I turn around and look at him confused about why this change.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away." He tells me sounding embarrassed his face flushed, "Lets go get a drink."

"It's ok. We have to respect the one-year deal, I understand." I say in a bit of a sad voice.

"It's not that. Well it's also that but…" Zoro tells me while sitting on a chair at the bar, "I know that you won't cheat on me or anything. I trust you. But when I saw you doing some charm at this bouncer I lost it for a moment."

"I'm sorry if it made you mad," I tell him worried that what I did might affect our relationship, "I've always had the habit to do that. It's sort of a game for me, it never meant anything for me, but I can understand that you don't like that."

"Thanks." He replies with a tiny smile.

"I have only one question." I add, "Is this why every time I talk to a woman you look so frustrated?"

"Yeah but as the women are concerned," He says, "even though it still bothers me I know that it's your way of treating them. So I ignore it mostly 'cause I know you won't change on this point. But men are another matter."

"I'm really sorry about that then. I promise to not do it again." I say feeling really bad right now, putting my hand on his and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Now lets enjoy our evening together ne?"

"Ok." He says returning the squeeze, and seeming to relax. Then I lean toward him and kiss him.

After our drinks are served, we talk a little and make some joke. At a moment a languorous music on guitar begins to play in the club. With a smile I stand up, Zoro looks at me curious about what I'm going to do, and I pull on his hand.

"Come on lets dance." I tell him.

"I don't know how to dance." Zoro says looking like he had to go on without sake for a week.

"I'll teach you." I say with a wink.

After more persuading, we are finally on the dance floor. He stands in front of me looking uncomfortable, I pull him closer to me.

"Let your body go with the flow of the music." I tell him in his ear, "I'll help you. Follow my moves at first if you want."

Then I begin to sway my hips at the rhythm of the music, placing my arms around his neck, making him follow my moves. After a moment I feel him relax and begin to move along with me. Soon we sort of go into a trance and begin to move as one. He's pretty good. We stare into each other's eyes our foreheads against each other. The heat is building up. I don't know if I'll be able to bear it. I feel like I'm going to die, he is so close and yet so far, it's making me go crazy.

"Lets get out of here." Zoro tells me in a voice trembling with emotion.

We get out by the back door into a dark alley, where Zoro pushes me against the wall and kisses me hard. I respond with as much passion as I can give into the kiss, when I feel his tongue running over my lower lip. I gasp at the feeling, surprised that he wants to deepen the kiss. He takes advantage, of my mouth slightly opened by surprise, to plunge his tongue inside. His tongue comes massaging mine and invites it to play, which my tongue accepts immediately. Our tongues dance together in a battle for dominance that I let him win. Then like a starved child, he begins to run his tongue over every spot in my mouth, mapping it, tasting it. Soon the need for air makes itself known, and we separate from each other breathing heavily.

"Doesn't that break one of the rules?" I say after regaining my breath.

"Not anymore." Zoro states, "After reflection kisses are not a sexual thing so we are allowed to do it."

"What a convenient thing." I reply chuckling but happy that we can do that now. Closed-mouth kisses are really too shallow for my taste.

"This evening has been nice." I say sighing happily, grinning like mad.

"What makes you think the evening is over?" he asks me with a devious smile.

_To be continued…_

**I hope I haven't made you too frustrated about the fact that they ****didn't end up in bed. I know some people might be ****upset with this one-year deal ****but it allows me to torture those two ****a little. *perverted smile* ****Don't forget to review.**** See ya next chapter!**_  
_


	9. A question of stubbornness

**Hey guys! So here is another chapter. From now on it will be slower to update since I'm back to school, it's kind of hard to get back to it after almost three months of vacation**. **:p Anyway don't forget to review. Enjoy! :)**

Normal POV

A month and a half later…A lot of things had happened since Zoro and Sanji's date. They have had trouble at Logue Town with the Marine, they entered the Grand Line, they met a huge whale, they went to an island of bounty hunters, and they found a doctor named Chopper who is a reindeer. Now they are sailing toward the Arabasta Kingdom to help Vivi, a princess, to save her country from an eventual civil war. Right now, everything is calm and quiet on board or maybe not…

"Oi marimo-head! Wake up you lazy ass!" Sanji yells kicking Zoro in the ribs, efficiently waking him up from his nap.

"What the hell dart-brow!" Zoro yells back standing up quickly, "You wanna fight?"

"Go get a barrel of apples and bring it to the kitchen, instead of being useless by napping on the deck." Sanji tells him in a haughty tone.

"What am I your slave? Go get it yourself!" Zoro replies turning around but looking back at Sanji with a sneer, "Or are you to much of a wimp for that?"

"What?" Sanji growls, "Come say it again to my face you numbskull!"

"What did you say!" Zoro exclaims drawing out his swords and thus ensuing a fight with Sanji.

It had become a routine for them. One of them would provoke the other, making raise the tension and relieving it all in a fight. It is their way to be close to each other, and have some physical contact. Not that any of them would admit it. They are much too cozy with the version about how fighting is meant to relieve some energy and stress, as well as to keep themselves in shape. That's what they pretend the real reason for this scheme that takes place everyday is.

"Would you quit it guys for once!" Nami says exasperated about those guys' behavior.

"They are as energetic as ever." Vivi comments amused sipping on a cocktail Sanji has given them.

"Tell me about it." Nami sighs going back to her newspaper.

"Do you think they'll one day realize, that it's obvious that they are together?" Vivi asks with a smile.

"Who knows?" Nami says in an evil smile, "But they better hurry getting to third base, 'cause that sexual tension hanging in the air is really becoming too much!"

"Nami look over there! There are dolphins jumping out of the sea!" Luffy exclaims with a big smile, interrupting the two girls in their discussion, and leaning over the rail.

"Be careful Luffy or you'll fall in…" Nami begins.

But before she could finish her sentence, they heard a big splash and Luffy had fallen into the water.

"Haaah Luffy is drowning! Don't worry Luffy I'll save you!" Chopper shouts freaking out before jumping into the water himself.

"The idiot! He can't swim either!" Ussop exclaims smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Great now we have to save two idiots instead of one." Sanji groans, irritated by the stupidity of his captain and the little doctor.

Zoro jumps into the water, as you can hear him cursing about idiotic fruit demon users. He comes back to the surface a few seconds later with Luffy in one arm and Chopper in the other. His white shirt clung to his chest like a second skin, and you could see his nipples harden by the sudden change of temperature. Sanji looked like spellbound by this apparition of a dripping wet Zoro, he could feel a nose bleed coming its way and the problem that accompanied it. Before anyone could see the tent forming in his pants, he runs to the kitchen and locks himself up in it under the pretext of fixing something warm for Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper. Zoro looks at the retrieving figure of the cook, wondering why the cook was covering his nose and running.

Zoro's POV

'I wonder what's got into him.' I think worriedly.

After I rescued those idiots from the water, he just locked himself up in his kitchen and didn't come out for the next half hour. I hope it's not because of me. It's been almost two months now that we have begun this stupid deal, and I know that I can feel some tension between us that needs to be let out. I mean I don't know how I've been able to bear with it for so long. That's why I love having those little meaningless fights with him, it keeps the crew under the impression that we can't stand each other and it permits us as a common agreement to get some tension relief. After a few hours of training, I go to the kitchen to grab a drink. It's so hot outside that my shirt, drenched with sweat, is hanging on top of my shoulder. The cook isn't in there; he must be outside fawning over the girls. I swear this guy is a lost case! Even now that Nami is officially with Luffy he keeps attending on her like she was frail, defenseless, and lonely woman. I roll eyes at myself for this image. Nami will never be a frail, defenseless woman. I can attest that by the punches that she can throw. I decide to go take a shower to get rid of all this sweat running down my skin. As I go under the water jet, I let out a moan of appreciation. The cool water feels so good on my sun hot skin, I relax all my muscles one by one, enjoying at its fullest this calm, and blissful moment. I get out of the shower a towel around my waist and another one for drying my hair, when I meet Sanji just outside the door. He looks at me with wide eyes, like he had been caught, with a nosebleed. I look at him in surprise. What is he doing outside of the bathroom? I trail my gaze down to his pants, where I realize that there is a quite obvious bulge showing. Is he really having an…shocked for a moment I can't keep my eyes out of the tent that is forming in his pants. I raise my eyes again to look at his face that is now beet red.

"Sanji…" I begin to say.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Sanji says hurriedly passing by me looking at the floor ashamed.

'Don't tell me I'm the one who's put him in this state…' I think bewildered at the scene I've just lived.

Maybe I can turn this to my advantage. I smirk. I mean if I can turn him on this easily, then maybe I can make him snap so that he asks me if we can stop the deal. I'll accept, and then, like that we'll be able to sleep together again. Yeah that sounds like a great plan. He won't see it coming. He'll think it's just that he is becoming too horny. Now I have to put my plan into action. With that thought in mind I walk toward the quarters with a big smile on my face.

The next day, the mission getting Sanji turned on began. I put my plan into action from the morning at breakfast; by wearing my pajama pants lower than usual showing off the V shaped lower part of my abdomen, and not putting a T-shirt on. It seemed to fully awake the cook, who excused himself and left the kitchen holding his nose.

"Is Sanji ok?" Chopper asks in a worried voice.

"Don't worry he's fine." I tell him trying to hide a smile, and keeping myself from laughing.

Later that day, I found another idea about how to turn him on. While he was giving drinks to his goddesses, I took advantage of the moment when he was looking in my direction to bend forward to grab some weights, and so efficiently giving a good view of my ass. For more impact I ran one of my hand over the crook of my back, and my butt when standing up again. When I turned around I could see him run toward the kitchen and locking himself up. I couldn't help but letting escape a small laughter at that. This is so much fun! I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot.

Sanji's POV

Damn Zoro with his sexiness! Since yesterday, I've been getting hard over him five times already! It's not like I'm not used to masturbate, especially now that there is this stupid one year deal. But I've been getting myself off so many times in one day that I don't have any more stamina. I swear this man must do it on purpose to look as doable as he is! I can't lose control over my own body. I need to be strong until the year is passed. There is no way I'm going to lose because of some physical craving.

_Two days later…_

That's it! This is official, this bastard enjoys turning me on like that, and so making me sexually frustrated. But if he thinks he is the only one who can play this game he's certainly mistaking. Moreover I have a weapon that is unbeatable: the secrets of aphrodisiac cooking.

'I'm going to make him go so hot for me that he'll snap and propose me to end this stupid deal.' I think growling internally.

Smirking evilly, I decide to put my plan into action tonight.

_Tonight..._

Dinner is over. Zoro and I are the only one remaining.

"Phew it feels so hot in here." I complain in a whiny voice while loosening the knot of my tie.

"Well your spiced pastas must have something to do with it." Zoro replies patting his belly contentedly.

He had taken seconds of the dish and was now full. I smirk internally. I have put all my expertise into this dish so that it was a strong aphrodisiac, which will also be enjoyable by Luffy and Nami since I couldn't have rationally done a special one for Zoro only. I just made sure to put meat into this dish so that Chopper couldn't eat some. I would have never forgiven myself for putting poor innocent little Chopper into this situation. Right now I am waiting for the aphrodisiac to begin to make itself known a little. Of course I haven't eaten any myself so that I have full control over my senses. We talk lightly for a little moment, when I see him beginning to sweat I smile internally. This is my cue for starting my plan. I run a hand through my hair ruffling them, and then letting it slide down my neck to my chest where I pass it under my shirt as to massage my stiff shoulder. I let out a groan of contentment, letting my head back a little, and closing my eyes a bit when I brush my fingers over one of my nipples. Through half shut eyes I look at Zoro, who, I see is squirming uncomfortably at the image I'm giving him. I raise my head still looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He stands up and walks toward me like hypnotized by what he sees. When we are just a few inches away from each other, he puts his hands on each side of my head. He looks at me his eyes full with lust and leans in to kiss. I look at him and let a smirk appear on my face; he is on for the realization of his life. The smirk seems to bring him back to his senses 'cause he looks at me with a confused look on his face now. I then let my eyes look pointedly at his pants. His eyes follow my gaze and then he realizes that right now he is rock hard.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims before running toward the bathroom.

I smile smugly. This is what you get for trying to mess with me. Now he will know that two can play at this little game.

Nami's POV

'What are those idiots doing again?' I think sighing.

For four days, they have been fooling around. One day it even involved all of us, well at the exception of Chopper. I suspect Sanji to have put something weird in our food. Sure it resulted in me, and Luffy having hot, passionate sex. But Vivi and Ussop slept with each other in the heat of the moment and never talked about it ever again. They avoided each other for two whole days. And just yesterday, Sanji and Zoro have been nearly groping each other in a not so discreet way. It's really getting out of hand. I have enough of this! We need to find a solution to make those two accepting their feelings and being together, and quick! Having decided something, I go see Vivi who's sitting on a long chair.

"Vivi I think we need to have a serious meeting." I say in a serious tone.

"Yes we do." Vivi replies frowning a bit.

"Lets go into our bedroom," I tell her, "we won't be bothered by anyone there."

After we arrive in our common bedroom, Vivi sits on the bed and I go sit on a chair.

"It's about Zoro and Sanji." I tell her.

"I figured." Vivi replies sighing, "Anyone with two eyes can see what they are doing."

"Those two idiots don't even realize that they are being less and less discreet!" I exclaim rubbing my temples, "If this keeps on going we'll soon have them go at it with each other like bunnies in front of everyone."

"Do you think they have already done it?" Vivi asks curious.

"Nah I don't think so," I reply, "or else they wouldn't look so frustrated."

"What do you think we should do?" Vivi says.

"I think we should corner them separately and make them tell us everything." I tell her, "You'll have to be the one to talk to Zoro because he doesn't really like me. Me, I'll talk to Sanji, it shouldn't be too difficult to get something out of him since he is so devoted to any women on the planet."

"Ok we do that." Vivi replies grinning.

"Lets do this." I say a smirk on my face, standing up and getting out of the room.

Zoro's POV

Sanji, that naughty little weasel! He's figured my little game out, and has been riposting since then. While training, I think about the next move I could put on him.

'This contest has been going on for four days. I'm not going to lose. He'll be the one to snap.' I think grinding my teeth while lifting weights.

Suddenly I hear someone calling me.

"Bushido-san can I talk to you for a moment?" Vivi asks looking hesitant.

"Sure." I reply sweeping the sweat on my forehead off with a towel.

"Lets go somewhere private." Vivi tells me motioning to follow her.

With an eyebrow raised in wonderment, I follow her to the back of the ship away from everyone else.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"Well I know it is a little awkward to talk about this but…" Vivi begins, "What is going on with you and Sanji-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her cautiously frowning a bit.

"Please don't deny it." Vivi says sighing, "Your relationship with him was obvious the first day I began to sail with you. But since a few days, you two have been acting weird. Now you two always try to seduce sexually the other as if you are enticing the other to jump on you. You don't even seem to care about your surroundings anymore."

"Oh…" I say simply out of word. Was it that obvious? Well I have to admit that we didn't exactly do into discreet about this whole 'seducing' thing. But that everybody knows!

"Has something happened?" Vivi asks.

"Hum ok. I'll tell you but you have to tell me first who exactly knows about me and Sanji." I tell her a little nervous about telling someone about Sanji and me.

"Nami knows. I'm not sure about Ussop, and I think Luffy has no clue whatsoever." She says in a smile, " I think he just finds this teasing funny. He must think it's another way to start fights or something."

"Urgh great! The witch knows." I grumble.

"Yes she knows." She says chuckling then becoming serious again, "Now you start you story."

Then I told her the story including our deal, skipping some embarrassing and unimportant parts of course, and explaining her our recent little unspoken game. After telling her everything, she keeps quiet for a moment digesting all the information she just got.

"So…that's why you don't sleep with each other?" she asks in a voice full of disbelief, "Because you made a deal that you don't want to be the one to break, because that would make you look weak?"

"Hum…yeah I guess you can put it like that." I say scratching the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you are an idiot." Vivi replies in a stern voice.

"Excuse me?" I ask flabbergasted.

"You are refusing full happiness with this man just because of a stupid deal that neither of you are ok with," she states, "AND now you are pushing each other to your limits until one of you snaps! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I look at her wide-eyed. I've had never heard her use that kind of language before, nor get this angry for something that doesn't even have anything to do with her.

"Vivi…maybe you should calm down." I tell her tentatively, "It doesn't look like you to talk like that…"

"Oh don't you dare lecture me about the way I talk right now!" Vivi exclaims, "I'm angry because you guys are just such morons, and you are not even totally honest about your feelings."

"What are you talking about?" I ask getting irritated at being scold like a five year old kid, "I've always been honest with my feelings, and I've always told Sanji how I felt."

"Have you told him that you regretted instantly to have made that deal?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

I look on the side, avoiding her gaze, feeling like it is burning a hole into my head. What she said was true. I had not been a hundred percent honest about everything I felt, but I still can't do it. That would mean that I don't have any willpower.

"Thought so." Vivi says, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What could I do?" I ask, "It might be just pride but I don't want him to think that I don't respect the deals I make."

"That's not pride. It's called stubbornness." Vivi replies irritated.

"Well whatever you call it I'm not going to." I tell her before leaving, irritated and tired of this conversation that won't lead us anywhere.

While walking away, back to my weights wanting to empty my mind, I faintly hear Vivi mutter: "Crap!"

Sanji's POV

'Why hasn't he snapped yet?' I think frustrated.

It's been two days and he hasn't snapped yet, if this keeps going on like this I don't know if I'll be able to stand it. For the last four days I've made a rather close acquaintance with the ship's bathroom, when it wasn't Zoro using it. I can't believe how many times I had to get off again and again.

"Sanji!" Nami calls me.

"Hai Nami-swan!" I say coming to her.

"Lets go to the kitchen to talk in private." Nami tells me walking toward the kitchen while saying it.

I follow her a little curious what she has to tell me that needs to stay between us. We walk into the kitchen and she closes the door behind us.

"Ah Nami-swan if you wanted a romantic rendezvous you should have just say so…" I tease her using a charming voice.

"I've come to talk to you about Zoro." Nami replies in a serious tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"What about this marimo-head?" I ask frowning.

"What is going on between you two?" Nami asks.

"I-I don't understand. Nothing is wrong or going on between us." I say stuttering a bit.

"Oh come on don't play this game with me will you!" Nami exclaims sounding annoyed, "I know you are going out together. What I want to know is why you two have been acting like that for the past four days."

"You know?" I say looking at her with wide eyes, "Who else knows!"

"Vivi does. I think Luffy might have guessed that something is going on but you never know with him," Nami replies, "and I think Ussop is just ignoring everything."

"Huh huh…" is the only thing I manage to muster.

"Now tell me exactly what is happening between you two," Nami tells me, "And don't you dare avoid the question!"

"Alright." I say sighing.

I tell her everything, and when I try to hide something from her she glares at me and makes say it. At the end of the story, I stand there, in front of her embarrassed as hell at having to display my story with Zoro like this.

"So, you're telling me that the reason behind all this weird attitude, that has been going on between you two is just because of some stupid pact?" Nami says crossing her arms her chest.

"Yes." I mutter looking at the floor with great interest.

"You two are such idiots!" Nami exclaims rolling her eyes, "Why don't you just admit your feelings to him and ask him to end this stupid deal so that you two can fully be together."

"I've already told him that I like him…" I reply defending myself.

"Like does not mean love!" Nami says interrupting me, "Tell him that you love him, and everything will turn out well."

"I can't know for sure if I love him yet!" I tell her panicking a bit, "It's too early for that!"

"Oh come on! It's so obvious that you love him!" Nami says exasperated, "If you didn't love him, you would never have agreed to that deal."

"If I truly loved him, I should be able to go on with this year without any difficulty, and that's definitely not the case." I reply mumbling.

"That's because you love him that you have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself!" Nami shouts, "Nobody in their right mind could not touch their boyfriend for a whole year! Why do you think we now always stay at least one night in a hotel every time we arrive at an island! If Luffy and I couldn't have intimacy from time to time we would go crazy!"

She might have a point. Maybe I really do love him. I know he is the one who told me he loves me, but I'm afraid of what his reaction might be if I tell him my feelings now. That fear is gripping my guts like a vicious snake. I don't want to make him think I'm coward with no willpower. He's taken so much importance in my life. I don't want to lose him, and Nami is making all those fears and feelings emerge at the surface. As much as I respect women. Right now I have an urge to leave Nami right where she is without saying anything else to her. How can she know what I'm going through emotionally?

"If I tell him something like that now, he'll just laugh at my face." I say.

"No he won't." she tells me putting her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, "If he loves you he won't make fun of you for something like this."

"Sure." I mutter, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get some vegetables to prepare for today's lunch."

With that said I leave her, and go attend to the meal I have to do.

'Sorry Zoro, but I don't have enough strength yet, to tell you that I love you. You'll have to wait a bit longer.' I think sighing sadly.

_One or two hours later…_

Nami's POV

"Did you get something out of him?" I ask Vivi.

"Yes, He told me everything, but…" She says defeated, "I didn't manage to make him do something about the situation."

"Same here. Stubborn morons." I say swearing, "We'll never be able to make them change their mind."

"This is such a stupid thing." Vivi says sadly, "I mean they love each other! Why do they have to be such stubborn heads!"

"I don't know." I say rubbing my temples, "I have no idea about what else we can do."

"Well maybe we can find a clue on how to do this when we'll arrive at Nanohana." Vivi proposes.

"Speaking of Nanohana, we'll soon be there." I say seeing land on the horizon meaning that we'll be at port in a few hours.

"Everyone!" I shout so that they all can hear me, "We'll soon arrive to Nanohana so get prepared! We'll only stay long enough to get supplies for the journey in the desert."

"Hai!" Every body replies.

Zoro's POV

That idiot of a captain! He literally got lost into the town after having mixed us up in his troubles with the Marines. Plus there is this Marine girl who looks like Kuina who is in the area with her superior, and I'm praying with all my might that I won't have to confront her. I can't believe this guy! He always finds trouble without even looking for it. He always finds a way to make us worry for him. Thankfully his brother was there to save us from the officer Smoker. Funny he has such a strong brother who's also one of Whitebeard's pirates nonetheless. While sailing near from the coast to find the idiot, I let my mind wonder back to my conversation with Vivi. Maybe I could talk to Sanji and put this whole stupid story about a one year deal behind us. I look at Sanji. Even in one of those weird looking men robes for the desert, he looks so attractive. I begin to imagine him naked under this robe, me pinning him, leaving him no way to escape. I lick my upper lip at the thought. But before I begin to drool on the mental image that I'm having, Nami's voice brings me back to earth.

"There he is! It's Luffy" she exclaims from the crow's nest looking somewhere with her binocular, "I see him."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes no doubt about it." Sanji replies, looking in the same direction that Nami was looking a moment ago, "With his idiotic air…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Luffy flies head first toward the ship knocking Sanji, and Chopper in the process when he lands.

"Sanji-san, Tony-kun!" Vivi cries in a worried voice.

"Seriously…" Ussop says in a exasperated tone at his captain's clumsiness.

I put my face into my hand. This guy will never learn not to knock people over, and landing properly with at least a bit of elegance.

"Hahaha sorry Sanji, Chopper." Luffy tells to the interested ones with a laugh, standing up.

"Bastard!" Sanji shouts grabbing Luffy's shirt, and shaking him angrily, "Don't you know your own strength! I should just throw you overboard!"

"He's right!" Nami says, "Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? Try to act like a real captain."

"Sorry." Luffy replies looking at Nami with a puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look. You are in trouble, and you won't get out of this so easily." Nami tells him looking like she was struggling to stay mad at him.

"Alright." Luffy says pouting a bit but then seemed to realize something, "Oh I forgot! Ace!"

"Ace? Your brother was with you?" I say surprised.

"Are you sure you want to let him there?" Ussop asks worried.

"It doesn't matter, he'll get himself out of this." Luffy replies with his trademark grin, "Ace is really strong."

"Is he really that strong?" Chopper asks.

"Yeah. He was strong even before eating the Mera Mera fruit." Luffy says, "I've never managed to beat him even once. Ace is really strong!"

"You've never won?" Nami asks in disbelief, "Against a common human?"

"The older brother of a monster can only be a great monster." Ussop states sweat dropping.

"Yup! He really gave me some hard time." Luffy tells us still grinning, "But if we would fight against each other today, I would win!"

"That's an unfounded assertion." I say seeing a figure appear behind Luffy.

"And who…" the figure begins, landing on the ship's rail making Luffy stumble forward, "do you think you can win against?"

"Oh, Ace!" Luffy exclaims grinning, "Those are the nakamas I told you about."

"Hello to you all." Ace says waving with a grin on his face, "You are the ones who are taking care of my little brother?"

"Yes that's right." We all say at unison.

"He has no manners and he certainly must be annoying in the long run." He tells us.

"Yes that's right." We all say again.

"I entrust him to you." He replies bowing slightly in respect.

"Is this guy the real deal?" Ussop asks in disbelief to me, "This guy who is so polite and well-mannered is Luffy's brother!"

"Yeah it's kind of hard to believe…" I reply.

This guy is so nice and friendly. It's hard to think that he has a link with Luffy.

"But for now you must have a lot to talk to us about." Sanji says to Ace in a friendly voice, "You wanna come in? I'll make some tea."

"No, that's not necessary." Ace says, and then approaches Sanji closer, and almost purrs to him while lighting Sanji's cigarette, "But I appreciate the invitation."

'What the hell!' I think in my head.

How dare he make a move on MY Sanji! What gives him the right to even be near him! I look at him with narrowed eyes, trying to keep myself from growling at him. He's lucky he is Luffy's brother 'cause if he wasn't he would be sliced into pieces before he even has a chance to get another word out of his mouth. I'm gonna have to watch this guy closely. He might try to molest Sanji if I don't keep an eye on him.

Ace's POV

As I do a little charm on Luffy's cook, I see his swordsman looking at me with daggers in his eyes. This Zoro guy is looking like he could kill a person or two. I smirk internally. The way he looks at the cook is so obvious! It's pretty funny. The cook is not really my type, too young for me, I'd rather have the swordsman. I prefer older with well-drawn muscles, and well endowed, like my Smokey. It's been so much fun earlier when I was 'fighting' with him. I always get what I want from him.

'Though this time I couldn't quite fully enjoy myself with him because I needed to find my little brother.' I think pouting.

Smoker always tries to deny it but he is so attracted to me. He always pretends he doesn't want a piece of me, but he always ends up pounding in me in a dark alley like there is no tomorrow.

'One day I'll make him admit that he can't live without my nice ass.' I think smirking mentally.

But back to the cook and the swordsman, those guys look like they care about each other. I think they are together, but then I wonder why they look longingly at one when the other is not looking. What is going on between those two? Luffy told me that Sanji was the one who brought him and Nami together. When I first heard that Luffy was with someone, I couldn't believe it. It's really nice of this guy to have helped them get together. He gave my little brother happiness, so now I want to help him out myself as a sign of my gratitude.

I notice that the two girls, Nami and Vivi, look at them with sad knowing eyes. I note to myself that I need to talk to those two girls. I'm sure they will help me understand the situation, so that I can find a solution and help.

Then some moment after, I find a chance to talk to the girls and ask them about the situation.

"It's great now Ace is a part of our crew!" Ussop exclaims joyously, "Kampai!"

"Kampai!" Chopper and Luffy repeat at unison.

"Hey I've never said I was joining your crew!" I protest.

"Don't worry!" Nami tells me with a smile, "These guys always find the slightest pretext to have a toast."

"Well can't blame them." I say taking a swig from my drink, then look around to see if anyone wasn't near enough to hear what we were talking about, "Could I talk to you and Vivi in private? There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Sure." Nami says a little surprised, "Let's just go to the back of the ship."

She makes a motion to Vivi to follow us. Vivi looks at her in wonderment but shrugs, and follows us. When we're at the back of the ship, away from ear's reach I turn around toward them.

"So ladies, could you explain me the situation between the swordsman and the cook?" I ask a friendly smile on my face but with my eyes showing that I was serious.

They look at each other for a minute and then turn their heads back to me. As they finish explaining to me, I begin to put everything in order in my head and begin to prepare a plan.

"That's how it is then huh?" I say more to myself than anyone.

"Yes." Vivi says.

"Why did you ask us that?" Nami asks me.

"Well Sanji made my little brother happy by putting you two together." I reply winking at her, which makes her blush a bit, "So I want to help the cook back. Plus I kind of like those guys, they look pretty cute together."

"Do you have a plan?" Nami asks incredulous but smiling a bit at the idea that they might be able to get those two together.

"Actually I have but it's kind of a radical plan…" I say putting a hand on my cowboy hat, grinning devilishly, "but with guys like that you can't do into the soft way."

"Can we help?" Vivi asks.

"Oh no. Sorry ladies but you can't help on this one." I say in an amused but firm tone, "This is not something you want to let yourself get involved in trust me."

"Can't you tell us what your plan consists in at least?" Nami asks me an eyebrow raised.

"Now that would ruin the fun." I reply in a devilish smirk, "Plus I can't tell to such classy women what I intend to do. All I'll ask of you is that the day I make a sign to you by saying that it is hot around here, you'll need to pretend you want to stay sleeping on the ship and stay in your bedroom. Oh find a way to take Chopper with you please. I don't want to shock him for life by inadvertence…"

"I hope you know what you are doing." Nami says, looking at me with narrowed eyes. She is looking like she had discovered a strange and a bit frightening part of me, before going back with Vivi to where everybody else is.

"Don't worry I do." I tell her with a confident smile.

I have to admit that I have kind of perverted side but I can't help it. Moreover from what I heard those guys are a lot to handle, so it seems that only a radical, or rather hardcore, plan can work.

'This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see their face when they'll see what I'll put them through.' I think smirking.

With that thought, I go back to the party still going on at the front of the ship. I look at Sanji and Zoro who look like they have a hard time not jumping on each other. I smile. They might be stubborn thickheads but with what I have in store for them, their stubbornness will soon crumble to ashes.

_To be continued..._

**Ace is kind of a foulmouth in this chapter, but I've always imagined him really polite and composed on the outside but a real naughty boy on the inside. :D For those who have been waiting so patiently for a lemon, I inform you that there will be one on the next chapter with a little surprise in it. ;) Though I think the surprise is not really hard to guess. :) **


	10. Sweet Reunion

**As I was rereading the last chapter I wrote, I realized that I am not really satisfied with it. So I think I'll rewrite some stuff from it when I have time. Anyway here is the next chapter. Not being able to write about those two as much as I was used to, was hard for me. I've missed it so much. =3 ** **So I'm really happy to be able to write again about this story. In this chapter there will be the sweet reunion between my two darlings (I know it's weird to call them that…but I can't help it, I like them so much! :p) or not...who knows maybe I decided to not reunite them. *malicious smirk***

**Unfortunately for all the perverts that are reading me **_**(and I'm the first one to admit that I'm a big pervert myself and I don't deny it. :D),**_** but I'm sorry the surprise won't be in this chapter because I decided that for those who wouldn't like to have this romantic sight of Zoro and Sanji's relationship to be soiled **_**(which in my case won't change anything with the surprise but I know that maybe some people might not like it…). **_**So the surprise will be in another chapter (the next), which I'll post not far apart from this one. Again I apologize for all those who couldn't wait to read the surprise. *bows deeply and prays that no one throws rocks at her* ** **Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter and I'm sorry for the big message I wrote. **

**Now enjoy! ;)**

Zoro's POV

'What the hell is Ace planning?' I think growling internally.

This guy has been turning around Sanji for the last 2 days we've sailed together. I know that since our relationship with Sanji isn't out in the open, I can't really blame him for trying to seduce Sanji, but even with this thought in mind, I can't help but want to bash that bastard's head into the nearest wall, Luffy's brother or not.

"Sanji!" I suddenly hear this guy exclaim hopping happily toward _MY_ Sanji.

"May I have some of your wonderful snacks please?" he asks a big grin on his face then adds in a sultry voice, "I'm starving for something sweet and tasty."

"Hum…sure." Sanji says handing him a few cookies he had just made.

"Thank you!" Ace says happily, hugging Sanji tightly.

As he does that, he turns his gaze toward me, and gives me a devious smirk. I grit my teeth while watching this scene. What nerves this guy has! I'm so going to kick his teeth down his throat! He better sleep with only one eye closed! As I keep rambling angry thoughts of murder in my head, I see Nami going toward Ace an expression of concern on her face. She seems to tell him and something, and the two of them go on the back of the ship. Right now I think I could hug this witch for having taken Ace away from Sanji. If he had stayed longer hooked like that to him I don't know what would have happened.

'I need to empty my mind.' I think sighing tiredly, 'I should go train.'

With that thought in mind, I head toward the crow's nest and begin to thoroughly train, lifting weights, doing push ups, and doing abs, until all I can feel is the strain on my muscles and my mind goes blank.

Normal POV

"Ace can I talk to you for a moment?" Nami asks trying to sound like she wasn't upset or anything.

"Sure" Ace replies taking his arms off of Sanji.

"Come this way." Nami simply says with a nod of her head motioning him to follow her.

"Later Sanji." Ace tells Sanji winking at him with a devilish smirk that makes Sanji blush.

'What's up with this guy?' Sanji grumbles internally as he walks back to the kitchen.

Nami sees this and frowns a bit. When they arrive at the back of the ship, she suddenly turns toward Ace and stares at him putting her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing Ace?" she asks letting concern sip through her voice.

"I already told you to trust me." Ace says with a sigh.

"Well that's not enough anymore when I see how you behave toward Sanji when Zoro is around." She replies, "He is leaking of KI right now and Devil powers, with an infuriated Zoro, I don't give much of your life. You need to tell me what is your plan."

"Alright." Ace says sighing, "I know Zoro is the jealous type so I'm using this fact to my advantage to drive him mad with jealousy."

"That's your plan!" Nami says looking at him dumbfounded.

"That's only one part of the plan." Ace tells her rolling his eyes, "Those two guys are so stubborn and thickheaded that we need an extreme action plan to make them admit their feelings to each other. So that they can finally jump on each other already."

"So what is the rest of your plan?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well tomorrow we'll have to camp on the beach near the ship, before we arrive where we are going to let the ship while we walk into the lands right?" Ace says.

"…Yes." Nami replies.

"Well as I already told a few days ago," Ace continues, "You girls will stay on the ship with Chopper, pretending that you don't want to sleep outside with everyone and that the deserts' nights are too hot for Chopper to handle."

"But at night the desert is freezing." Nami says frowning.

"Exactly." Ace replies, "That's why you need to lie to him about that."

"I don't know if I can lie to him like that." Nami says biting her lower lip in concern not liking to lie to the little naive doctor.

"Well you'll have to if you don't want your little doctor to be shocked for life." Ace replies crossing his arms in an authoritarian way.

"Alright, alright." Nami sighs rubbing her temples, "What about Luffy and Ussop?"

"Well…either you manage to make Luffy and Ussop stay on board," Ace says trying think about a solution for those two, "or else I'll have to drug them into a deep sleep which will make them not wake up even if there was a huge explosion right next to theirs ears."

"You would dare do that?" Nami asks.

"That's the only way to do it." Ace tells her with a determined look, "With the plan I have in store for Zoro and Sanji, they might make some noise so…"

"Alright, alright I don't think I want to hear more of it." Nami says interrupting him and blushing a bit.

"The fact that I'm fooling around with Sanji is that I know that swordsman won't take it much longer if it keeps like this." Ace says matter-of-factly, "So, the day we camp on the beach, I'll pretend I want to talk to Sanji in private, and pretend to seduce him."

"I'll make sure Zoro sees us," Ace continues, "so that he follows us. I'll make sure Sanji rejects me, and admits his feelings toward Zoro not knowing that Zoro can hear everything."

"Then I'll leave those two alone so that they can finally have a real conversation about their relationship and make out." Ace finishes with a huge proud grin; "Oh and I think I'l slip something in their drinks so that they have some of their inhibitions go away. Plus it will urge Sanji to reject me before his body takes control instead of his heart."

"So that's your plan." Nami says looking at him with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Do you have any better ones?" Ace asks her with an eyebrow raised, "Moreover, cheap tricks are the best for this kind of guys."

"True…" Nami agrees reluctantly, then grumbles pouting, "But you better make sure your plan is a success. 'Cause if it doesn't I don't know if I'll be able to stand those guys moping like lost souls."

At that comment Ace begins to laugh heartily. It is a risked plan because of the fact they can't allow themselves to have even one thing not going according to plan. But then again it is for the sake of two of Luffy's beloved nakamas, that they are using this dirty trick. If it weren't for his brother's nakamas, Ace wouldn't have even bothered helping them. Seriously, he knows his relationship with Smoker is not the healthiest one, but theirs is attaining new heights. With that thought in mind, Ace decides to prepare everything for tomorrow's big plan.

Sanji's POV

Seriously what is up with this guy! Ace has been hitting on me for the last two days, always finding an excuse to hug me and make sexually implied comments. And Zoro who saw everything each time it happens… I'm scared of what he might think of it. I hope he doesn't think I like being "courted" by this guy. Talking about Zoro where has he gone? As I walk around the deck searching for him, I hear the sound of iron being lifted coming from the crow's nest.

"Oi." I call as I enter the crow's nest, "Are you ok?"

"Why shouldn't I be ok?" Zoro replies in a gruff voice.

"Well for one, you sound upset about something." I tell him, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." He says not even looking at me.

"Is it about Ace hitting on me?" I ask him in a gentle tone trying to make him open up to me.

For a short moment I see him tense and stop what he was doing, before closing his face to any facial expression, and avoids looking at me even more.

"Please Zoro look at me." I say in a pleading voice, but he keeps on avoiding my eyes.

"Sorry but…could you leave for a while? I need some alone time to think." He tells me in a whisper.

At hearing this, I feel tears threatening to spill out from my eyes.

"O-ok." I mumble as I begin to leave.

Without another word I come down from the crow's nest, eye shadowed by my hair.

Why does he sound so cold? Does it mean that he doesn't know if he still wants to be with me? It hurts so much to think about that. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to be all alone again.

_The next day… _

Ace's POV

Ok… Now we really have to put into action our plan. I don't know what happened yesterday between those two, but they have been avoiding each other since then. You could even feel the tension at dinner between them. From what I've seen it looks like Zoro did something to make Sanji upset, 'cause every time I see Sanji glancing at Zoro he has this sad and hurt look. While Zoro pretends that every thing is normal, but if you pay attention you hear him sigh from time to time, and his shoulders are stiffer than usual.

'Urgh you can't let those two alone for even a minute.' I groan internally, 'I can't believe that now they are ignoring each other. Well it kind of is my fault too. Oh well that means that along with finally confessing their love to each other, they'll get reconciled...at least I hope it will...'

_Tonight…_

Nami and Vivi played their role perfectly. Unfortunately they didn't manage to get Ussop and Luffy to come with them. I had to slip them the drug so that they wouldn't hear nor wake up when those two will be together. I've also slipped some to Nami, Vivi and Chopper just to be sure. They wouldn't be happy to hear this but it's all for their sake. Now I am sitting on the sand next to the fire, where Sanji and Zoro are sit too, opposite to each other glaring at the fire like it had done something to them.

"Hey Sanji." I call him, "I need to talk to you. Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Hum, I don't think…" Sanji starts saying.

"Come on it won't take long." I say whining a bit giving him my doe's eyes, "I just need your advice on something and you are the only person I feel I can talk about it."

"Urgh ok but it better be important, it's freezing away from the fire." Sanji replies resigned.

I smirk. Doe's eyes always work. Where do you think Luffy learned how to do them so well? As I lead Sanji to the other side of a dune I can feel Zoro's eyes bore holes through my back, his eyes following us. I smile. Then when we arrive on the other side, I turn around to face Sanji.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sanji asks sounding a bit irritated.

"Aww don't be like that." I say purring, "You are not cute at all when you frown like this. Why are you frowning like this?"

"Maybe that's because your annoying and pointless flirting caused me prejudice." He replies crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why is it pointless?" I ask him with a smirk on my face knowing Zoro has joined us and is now listening to every bit of our conversation.

"Well…that's because I'm not interested in you." Sanji says hesitating for a moment but quickly finds a retort which in itself wasn't a lie.

"I don't really believe you but lets pretend I do." I say knowing I needed to not let him go with this simple answer, I need to make him say it loud and clear the sole reason he rejects me.

"So could you tell me in which way, me flirting with you has caused you any prejudice?" I keep asking pushing him into his retrenchments.

"That-that's because you prevent me from doing my work and that's not good." Sanji manages to find as an excuse.

"Hmm, you'll have to find a better reason Sanji if you want me to stop doing it." I reply pressing my body against him.

I hear him gasp a bit. I smile. The drugs are kicking in, now is the time to make him prove to his beloved that even though he is horny, he is devoted body and soul to him.

"So Sanji," I start putting my hands on his hips and whisper but still loud enough so that Zoro can slightly hear it, "What do you say we have some fun together?"

"Screw you!" Sanji shouts now angry and shoving me away from him, "There is no way that I'm sleeping with you!"

"Why not?" I ask, "We are both horny guys. The only reason not to do it is if we had a special person in our life."

"Well I-I…" Sanji stutters, then takes a deep breath and say, "I do have one."

"Really?" I say faking surprise, "And do you love him?"

"Y-yes. I actually do love him more than anything in the world. I love him so much it hurts" Sanji says more to himself than anyone in a whisper, looking at the sand then realizing something, "But wait...how did you know it is a guy?"

"Well congratulations." I tell him a huge smile splitting my face in two, "The object of your love is standing right behind you."

"Have fun." I add with a wink before leaving those two alone.

'Here is one good deed done.' I think yawning as I go toward the ship to sleep.

Sanji's POV

What did he just say! With wide eyes, I turn around following with my gaze for a bit Ace leaving me with a grin on his face. When I see Zoro walking toward me gaping a bit, looking at me with eyes that I couldn't quite manage to know what he thought or felt, but that made me anxious. I look at him, mortified that he heard my confession.

'Ace. This bastard had it all planned.' I think groaning mentally.

Zoro stops right in front me, looking at me straight in the eyes. We stay silent for a moment, just looking at each other, a multitude of emotions passing through our eyes.

"So hum…" he begins to say, breaking the silence, "Did you really mean what you just said?"

"Well you know it's because Ace was so persistent I needed to make him…" I begin to stutter feeling embarrassed.

"Sanji," Zoro interrupts me, "please look at me, and answer me truthfully."

I sigh. He is right, it's time to put things straight.

"Yes." I say in a whisper feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks, "And you? How do you feel about me?"

"I…" Zoro starts then takes a big breath and continues with a loving smile, "You count much more for me than any recognition or fame I could gain. I love you Sanji."

"Zoro…" I say feeling my heart swell up with happiness.

Before I could say anything else Zoro grabs the back of my neck and crashes his lips against mine. I melt instantly into that kiss, responding to it passionately by putting my arms around his neck and pressing my body even closer to his. He then begins nipping at my lower lip begging for entrance. I gladly allow him entrance, and we happily begin with our tongues a fight for dominance that I soon let him win. Soon we have to part for air, our foreheads against each other, both panting, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. Zoro then latches his mouth on my neck, placing butterfly kisses all over it and nipping at the flesh from time to time. Gasping, I try to regain control of my thoughts, wanting to settle something before it goes any further and that my mind goes blank with pleasure. It's already hard to even think clear, my mind feels hazy and I want nothing more than to touch him everywhere, feel every inch of his being but I need to do this before I go crazy.

"Zoro wait." I manage to breath out, "I need to know something before we go any further."

"What is it?" he whispers to me huskily still sucking on my neck, leaving me hickeys.

"I-I need to know if you trust me now." I tell him.

This time he stops what he was doing, stepping back a bit to look at me with a serious face.

"I do." He assures me, "It's just that I can't help but feel jealous of any man getting near you. When Ace was turning around you I felt the need to rip him apart for daring to put his moves on you."

"Why did you act this way toward me yesterday then?" I ask.

"Not being able to be near you and show to everyone that you are mine made me sad and angry." He tells me putting his arms around my waist and hugging me, "I needed to empty my mind. It's not that I wanted you out of my life or anything but I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Then promise me that every time you feel sad or angry, and that you are jealous," I say taking his head between my hands to make him look at me straight in the eyes, "you come and tell me what's wrong ok? I want you to be able to feel free to talk to me about everything even if it might not please me. Promise me please."

"Ok I promise." He says smiling, "But then you have to promise me to do the same thing toward me."

"Deal." I reply smiling broadly.

"Now…where were we?" Zoro asks purring into my ear, sending shivers through my spine, "Hmm, I think I remember."

He begins to undress me until I find myself shirtless. He then nibbles on my collarbone, and trail butterfly kisses on my chest down to my navel. Where he toys with it, with his tongue, plunging it in and out in a way that makes my cock twitch in excitement. He licks the outline of V shaped lower abdomen where my pants begin. I let out a gasp at that, putting one of my hands into his hair. He stands up again and kisses me deeply in a gentle way this time, less needy more lovingly. Before I can realize it, I'm lying down on the sand with Zoro on top of me, still kissing. Breaking the kiss, he go down a bit and sucks on one of my nipples making my breath itch at the charge of electricity coursing through my spine when he does that. Sucking on one of my nipples, and rolling and pinching the other with his hand, he is making me turn into a puddle of pure pleasure. I let out a rather loud moan, writhing with pleasure under his ministrations. This man is taking everything away from me: my pride, my body, my soul, and most of all my heart.

"Zoro…please." I moan as he continues to lavish my nipples that are now hard.

"Impatient aren't we?" Zoro purrs smirking catlike.

Suddenly he puts one hand on my groin confined in my pants, and that is painfully hard.

"Hmm I see you are already rock hard." He whispers to me hotly in my ear and bites lightly my earlobe which makes me moan even more, "More sensitive than usual too."

"What were you expecting after all this time without sex?" I groan, wishing he would just hurry already and stop his teasing.

But he is right I feel more sensitive than usual. It also makes me beg, thing I would never have done before, but the need to feel all of his body, to have him in me is so overwhelming that I don't care about it. In one swift movement Zoro removes my pants as well as my boxers, and licks the head of my cock. This action makes moan wantonly and buck my hips as a sign that I want more. I see him smile before he engulfs my whole length, caressing with his tongue and grazing his teeth slightly on the sides, teasing from time to time the slit of my tip. I feel like I'm in heaven. This hot mouth is just pure sweet torture, and I'm a more than willing victim of it. The moment he begins to play with my balls, massaging them, is where I lost it.

"Z-Zoro I'm gaahhh…" was all I managed to say as a warning before I emptied myself into Zoro's mouth with a very loud cry of pleasure.

He drinks every last drop of my cum, licking his lips like a greedy child, while looking at me with eyes glazed with lust. I grab his chin, bring his face near mine, and kiss him forcefully on the lips, which make him gasp in surprise but soon responds to it with even more force. I begin to suck on his tongue making him moan and grind accidentally into me. This involuntary friction elicits a rather loud moan from both of us. I can already feel myself get hard. I can't believe how this guy turns me on so easily. I raise my hips to get more of the delicious friction and soon we are both grinding like mad against each other.

"Zoro…fuck me…" I tell him with a steadier voice than I thought I would be able to have in this case, "I need you inside me so badly…"

I blush at what I just said. I can't believe I just begged him, but then again right now the need to feel complete again. The need to be one with the one I love is so overpowering that I can't bear it anymore.

Zoro's POV

"Zoro…fuck me…" I hear him tell me.

Those words made me almost come. How badly I've wanted to do exactly what he just begged me to do. Because of this stupid deal that we had made, we hadn't had been allowed to be fully together. We have shared things together, we have strengthened our bonds with each other, but even if it makes me sound like a perv' I've missed his body so much! Not being able to express your love physically is excruciating. I don't express myself often verbally. I have told and confessed more about my feelings and pastlife to Sanji than to anybody in all those years. But the fact is I was just craving to prove him how much I care for him this way. Right now both of us just need to be connected physically, there is no time for gentleness tonight. Right now the thing we need is raw, passionate, animal-like sex. There'll be plenty of occasions to be gentle, and have sweet and slow lovemaking. But for now we need to feel that this is real, that it is not some dream that we'll wake up alone from.

"I need you inside me so badly…" he tells me.

I pull him on my lap, his chest against mine. I kiss him gently but with eagerness. You can feel this eagerness pool out from us both. As I am about to ask him to wet my fingers so that I can prepare him, he shakes his head.

"No preparation...put it inside me now." He says heatedly.

"But…" I try to protest, not wanting to hurt him.

"I can't wait any longer." He says in a shaky pleading voice, ushering me by putting his finger on my lips, "If you don't do it now I feel like I'll die."

That made it. I raise his hips a bit so that I can place myself at his entrance. I slowly enter him, inch by inch, stopping when I see him cringe, letting him adapt to my size. The heat beginning to surround my shaft is so unbearably amazing. It feels like a missing piece of the puzzle is back in place. It's like we were made for each other. After a moment, I'm buried to the hilt into him, and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I sigh contentedly, and I hear Sanji do the same. It was as if we were finally where we rightfully belonged. I feel my heart thrumming wildly in my chest.

"Are you ok?" I ask him panting.

"If you don't move soon I'll make you regret you didn't." he growls wiggling his ass slightly to show what he wants making me moan.

"As you wish babe." I reply with a smirk pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back in hitting his prostate dead on.

He lets out a loud cry, gripping my shoulders like they were lifelines.

"Ah!… D-do it right there again." He tells me moaning.

Executing myself, I begin to slam hard and fast into him, angling my hips so that I hit his prostate with each thrust. Soon he accompanies me by raising his hips up and down on his own, and I let him rid me by himself for a moment, enjoying the view. I nip at the skin on his neck leaving a few nice hickeys, marking him as mine.

"That's it baby ride my cock." I tell him huskily putting my hands on his sides, just caressing them.

I feel him shiver at my words .His moans are just the sweetest thing to hear, the sound of flesh flapping flesh just so arousing along with his voice, I can't get tired of those sounds that are music to my ears.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you uh?" I tease

"Nnghh…do not." He tries to deny but his quivering gives it away.

"Oh yes you do." I say biting on his earlobe, "You can't get enough of it 'cause you know it's true when I say that you can't get enough of my dick pounding into you don't you."

"Zoro please…" Sanji pleads putting his head on my shoulder, "faster...harder!"

With that said, I grab his hips and begin to install a hard and fast pace, helping to go up and down and my own hips rising to meet his thrusts.

"Yes…that's it! Aahh Zoro." Sanji cries out moaning at each thrusts.

"I love you so much babe. You are making me go crazy!" I moan out before capturing his lips.

"Nnnggghhh!" was all Sanji could to say moaning without restraint into the kiss.

Too soon, I feel my release getting near. I grab between us Sanji's heated flesh, and fist it at the same pace than my thrust.

"I-I'm so close." Sanji moans.

"I'm close too love." I whisper to him in his ear.

With a few more hits on his prostate, Sanji hits climax really hard, sputtering his seed all over our chests and my hand, clawing his nails into my back leaving stinging marks. With me following really close to him emptying myself in him. We come shouting each other's name. Spent, we lay side by side on the sand, slowly coming from our climax. We look at each other for a while without talking, me petting his hair lovingly. I see him smile at me, one of those smiles filled with love that leaves you no doubt with the feelings of the other. I return the smile to him and he nuzzles close to me. I hug tight against my chest, as he puts his head against the crook of my shoulder, and I put my chin on the top of his head, inhaling the sweet scent coming from his hair.

"I love you." He says in a whisper hiding his face in embarrassment into my shoulder.

I smile looking at him.

"I love you too…forever." I tell him nuzzling my nose into his hair inhaling one last time his sweet scent before drifting off to sleep.

_To be continued..._

**Isn't Ace witty? :) I really like Ace and even more his pairing with Smokey (which one day or another I'll make a fanfic of it). :D So here is finally Zoro and Sanji getting back together, ****they really made us wait didn't they. But you can't blame entirely though, they are stubborn head who unfortunately had the misfortune to fall into my hands so that I could make them all sorts of situations. Anyway I kind of need your help for something... After this chapter there is a chapter that I already have written bits of it. But I have two ideas on how to continue this story and I need your advice**** on it 'cause I can't seem to decide which one I go along with.**** I had this idea of doing drabbles of them in different moment of their adventure which would contain a good amount of lemons (THAT is my perverted side that doesn't want to shut up) but maybe not always it would depend on my mood and on your appreciations, ****AND the other idea is simply to continue for a bit the way I've been doing since the beginning which means new adventures****, heartaches, and sweet moments.**** You can review to tell me what you want and what you think about this.**** I hope you've liked this chapter****, and that this story hasn't become boring or whatever. :)**_  
_


	11. A naughty experience

**Hey everyone! So here is the little surprise I told you about I hope you'll like. It's kind of shorter than I thought it would be but I think it's still pretty good. :) I felt pretty kinky when writing 'cause this is just something I've wanted to do for a long time. I'll let you enjoy and please tell me what you thought about it. :)**

Normal POV

"Waa! I've never slept so well!" Luffy exclaims happily stretching himself.

'Speak for yourself.' Ace grumbles internally, 'Why didn't I take something myself!'

After leaving Zoro and Sanji alone, he had come back to the ship to get some sleep. Unfortunately for him, those two have been so loud, that he didn't manage to go to sleep.

"By the way where are Sanji and Zoro?" Ussop asks.

'Oh crap those two must have not woken up yet.' Ace thinks making a face, 'I need to go wake them up…they better be covered up 'cause I don't want to get nightmares…'

"I'm going to go search for them." Ace tells them darting quickly without even waiting for the rest of the crew's answer.

When he arrives, the scene in front of him makes him smile: Sanji lying half on top of Zoro, with Sanji's vest strategically covering their waist. Seeing those two snuggling like that with each other was a cute sight, but what happened made Ace almost get a nosebleed. In his sleep Zoro turns on his side wrapping his arms tighter around Sanji, putting one of his leg on top of Sanji's ones, which made the vest slide slightly off, showing Zoro's well rounded, muscled backside. Spellbound by the sight in front of him, Ace kept on staring until he saw Sanji waking up.

Sanji's POV

I feel so good right now, I wish I could stay asleep a while longer, but I already am more aware of my surrounding now. I'm so comfy, the sun on my skin feels so good…wait the sun? I open my eyes slowly and all I can see for a moment is a light brown skinned muscular torso...as I raise my head up I realize that it is Zoro. I look at him with wide eyes for a moment, shocked to find him here, until the memories of the previous night hits me full speed. Memories of steamy bodies tangled with each other, moans echoing in the desert, and the whispered words of love said to each other. I blush furiously at this memory and put my forehead onto Zoro's chest. Suddenly I feel like someone is looking at us. I raise my head and look up at the dune, and see Ace, standing there, looking at us smiling.

'What the hell is this guy doing here?' I think growling internally then sigh, 'I guess I ought to thank him for bringing me and Zoro together, but he is going to get his ass kicked if he thinks he can get an eyeful of us like this.'

I sit up, and shake Zoro's shoulder to wake him up. He whines a bit and tighten his grip around my waist, bringing our bodies closer, and making the only piece of cloth covering us a bit, fall on the side.

"Zoro!" I exclaim feeling myself blushing beet red with embarrassment and strangely enough with arousal a bit at the current position, "Wake up you idiot!"

"Don't want to." Zoro groans nuzzling my lower stomach.

"Now!" I order him impatiently, and frantically doing my best to cover myself up a bit.

I hear Ace chuckle amusedly.

"You! You better shut up if you don't want a limb or two missing!" I warn him threateningly.

With still an amused smirk on his face, Ace raises his arms in defeat and mimes the act of zipping his mouth.

"Who are you talking to?" Zoro mumbles raising his head and looking in the direction I am myself looking.

"What are you doing here?" he growls at Ace his eyes narrowed sitting up straight and pulling me in his arms protectively.

"My, my so angry." Ace laughs faking a pout, "Aren't you glad I intervened and made you finally confess to each other?"

"You…" Zoro begins, sighs heavily, then add "… well I have to admit you are right on this, as much as I would love to kick your ass, I can't deny it. So…thank you…I guess we now have a debt toward you."

"Glad to hear you say it!" Ace replies a big grin on his face walking toward us.

"If there is anything we can do to repay you let us know…" I begin to say trying to be nice even in this awkward situation.

"Actually there is one." Ace says, crouching in front of us and looking with quite a lustful gaze at Zoro.

Zoro's POV

Why the hell is he looking at me like that? This guy's look is creeping me out.

"What do you mean?" I ask him frowning a bit.

"Hmm I think you know exactly what I mean?" Ace tells me hotly lowering his gaze on my crotch.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaim looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well with all the noise you made last night I couldn't sleep so you owe me for keeping me awake all night," he replies smirking, "and I have to admit that after hearing your antics, I can't help but want a taste of it."

"The hell! There is no way w…" I begin to exclaim before Sanji interrupts me.

"Ok." He simply says.

"What!" I nearly shout, "Sanji you can't be serious!"

"I am serious." Sanji says turning his head toward me, "That could be a fun experience."

Even though Sanji says it is ok, and that I myself am a bit curious about this experience we could have. I mean, Ace is quite attractive when you look at him closely, but I can't help but feel that it doesn't feel right to do this.

"Sanji I don't…" I start.

"I know, we've only been back together for a very short time," Sanji tells me stroking my cheek in a loving manner that appeases me a little, "but why not have some fun? It's not like it's going anything between us it will only be something that we both desire secretly and that we shared together."

This helped me to wipe away my doubts. He is right. After all why not do this? As long as he is himself willing to do it I can't argue. Inspiring profoundly I turn my head toward Ace who is now really close to me, looking at me with a surprisingly serious face.

"Alright," I say looking at him straight in the eyes with defiance, "I accept."

"Great!" Ace exclaims grinning widely and whispers huskily, "Then lets get going shall we."

He then captures my lips passionately and gnaws lightly on my lower lip. Hesitantly I allow him entrance and respond to his kiss. He then begins to engage a battle of tongue with mine, I fight back as hard as I can but he finally wins this battle as he gropes my groin which makes me gasp at the sudden touch. I feel him smirk smugly into the kiss. He then begins to stroke languidly my member, making it hard. I moan into the kiss. Out of air, I break the kiss, eyes closed panting. Ace then begins to kiss my neck, and bites my ear eliciting another moan from me.

"My, he really is sensitive of the ear isn't he." Ace purrs talking to Sanji, "Why don't you come join us?"

I feel Sanji, whom I was still holding his hand like my life depended on it, move closer to me. He leans in to kiss me in a brief but passionate way, and then kisses Ace. I see them making out languidly like they were doing a show for me, which makes me fully hard with excitement.

"Why don't you take care of him, he looks like he craves for you to touch him." Ace tells Sanji huskily.

Ace let go of me and lets his place to Sanji, who strokes my cheek, then slowly trails his fingers down my side before taking one of my nipples pinching, and flicking it. The delicious shiver that runs through my spine makes me groan in appreciation. Sanji smirks and leans in to take my other nipple in his mouth. This action makes me moan and writhe with pleasure. As I lose myself into the pleasure of feeling him touch me. Suddenly I feel something teasing my pucker hole. I raise my head and see Ace, between my legs, spreading my butt cheeks with his hands, teasing my entrance with his tongue. This sight is strangely arousing, and I can't help but be mesmerized by it. Then he begins to make a motion in and out of it, which makes me moan at the strange but enjoyable sensation. But soon this nice sensation is replaced by an even weirder sensation than before, when he pushes one of his digits into me. After thrusting it a few times in and out, he adds another digit, which this time gives me a stinging sensation. I groan in discomfort but Sanji soothes me, whispering to me sweet words. He then grabs my forgotten length and strokes it, playing with the slit with his thumb. I let my head fall back in ecstasy, forgetting completely about the fingers inside me. Ace adds a third finger, and brushes something deep inside me that makes me see stars.

"Sanji!" I moan bucking my hips both to get more friction and get that spot hit again.

"It feels good doesn't it honey." Sanji whispers huskily, kissing my neck.

"Well I think you are stretched enough now, my little Zoro." Ace says in a teasing voice.

Sanji kisses me with passion while Ace places himself between my legs. So many emotions are swirling into my head, trepidation, fear, and excitement. As to forget about my current position and what is about to happen, I push Sanji further toward me for a deep hungry kiss, while Ace pushes the tip of his cock into me. I cringe at the sudden pain of having my hole stretched by Ace's large member. For someone almost as skinny as his brother, he is pretty well endowed. Sanji calms me by placing butterfly kisses here and there, while stroking my cock a bit more intensely.

"Shh it's ok baby. You need to relax." Sanji tells me soothingly, "You'll see it will feel great in no time."

"Kami you are so tight." Ace pants out looking like he was doing everything in his power to not pound into me just now.

Inch by inch I feel him push inside me, stopping from time to time to let me adjust. I focus on my breathing trying to relax as much as possible to allow him in. Soon he is entirely in. We stay like that for a moment, steadying our breath, Sanji still whispering to me sweet words and giving ministrations to my body. I turn my head on the side and look at him in the eyes. He looks back at me, and smiles, I trail my gaze down and see his unattended but erect cock pointing up for attention. I lick my dry lips. He hasn't gotten any attention since the beginning and he hasn't even complained. I feel like I need to do something for him, plus I want to touch, taste and feel him so much right now. I extend my arm toward his shaft and being to stroke it. He leans his head back, moaning at my ministration.

"Come sit on my chest." I tell him in a husky voice that sounded almost like a beg.

Nodding his head yes, Sanji straddles my chest bringing his length close to my face. I lick my lips, and look for a second with hunger at this beautiful cock that belongs to the person I love the most, before I begin to suck lightly on the head.

Sanji's POV

Oh Kami this is great! Right now I am straddling the chest of my love, who is giving me blowjob while he is getting fucked by that Mera-mera user. The only action of Zoro enveloping the head of my cock with his mouth, makes me go wild and buck my hips involuntarily. Afraid that I might have hurt him I look down at him but I see that it hasn't apparently bother him, since he looks up at me with a smug smirk and begins to lick my shaft, teasing the slit and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. I moan loudly, both at the sensation that his ministrations procure me and at the sight he is offering me. I was feeling a little jealous of Ace for being the one to take my Zoro instead of me, but the sight that he is now offering me is just so arousing that it's enough for me right now. I feel hands sneak around my chest and caress my heated skin. I turn my head just to have my lips captured by Ace's ones in a teasing kiss.

"Now lets begin the main course shall we?" Ace says in devious smile.

I roll my eyes at these words, but soon roll my eyes for a whole other reason. As he was saying that, he had pulled out almost all the way, leaving only the tip, before slamming back which made Zoro moan around my cock, sending vibrations through it, and making me see stars for a minute. I buck wildly at the delicious sensation. I look at Zoro with an apology in my eyes, and he opens his mouth and stays like this, showing me that he allows me to thrust my cock in his mouth. I set a slow pace, mouthfucking him but being careful not to make him chock. This hot wet mouth feels so heavenly good. I thrust in and out letting myself being induced into the pleasure I feel. But soon I want more, more of him, more of it. I wet two of my fingers and begin to prepare myself, when I feel his hand slapping the one that is preparing me, and replacing it by his. I moan at this and soon begin to impale myself on his fingers. With a wet pop he takes his fingers out, and I place myself over his engorged shaft. Bracing myself over him, I begin to push down. I can feel his body moving a bit because of Ace's thrusts. Soon I'm all the way down on his cock. Ace pinches and rubs my nipples, making me moan and slightly contract around Zoro who moans at the pressure around his member. Then I begin I go up and down on him, ridding him with abandon. At a moment, I feel like Ace must have hit Zoro's sweet spot again because Zoro bucks wildly into me, hitting at the same occasion my own sweet spot, and moans rather loudly.

"The-there!.." he says in a raspy voice not being able to muster another word.

"Feels good uh?" Ace whispers huskily to the both of us, caressing my sides but always avoiding my length.

Soon I hear Ace's breath becoming jerky, his release is building up, and I feel that mine is not far either. I accelerate my pace, moaning, and also making Zoro moan without restraint. Ace grabs my cock and begin to fist it hard and fast, making me come in a matter of seconds all over my and Zoro's chest, and Ace's hand. The spasms of my orgasm brings Zoro to climax, who empties himself deep inside me, while Ace follows him closely and fills him with his own seed. Enjoying the after glow I collapse on top of Zoro, breathing heavily, and Ace lying on top of me. It felt like we were a human sandwich, but none of us cared at that moment. After recovering from the aftermath, the three of us lay side by side, recovering a steady breathing.

"Wow…" Zoro says in a low voice.

I look at him smiling, and lean in to kiss him. We kiss languorously like that for a moment before we hear Ace clear his throat.

"That was pretty good don't you think." He says with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah it was." I reply chuckling a bit. Seriously this guy is so weird…you never really know what he is thinking, "But I have to admit that I prefer to do it only with the one I love."

"I hope you are talking about me when you say that." Zoro mumbles in a sleepy voice pulling me toward his chest.

"Who knows…maybe." I tell him in a teasing tone.

"You better." He growls in response tightening his grip on me.

"Now, I know that you two would want to stay there a bit longer." Ace says chuckling at the scene playing in front of him, then smiles sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "But the problem is that I just remembered that everyone is wondering where you two are, and that they had sent me to find you and bring you back to the ship. So we have to hurry before they might come toward here looking for us."

"WHAT!" both me and Zoro exclaim in a same voice.

_To be continued…_

**So? How was it, how was it! This is the first threesome I've ever written and I'm kind of nervous about how it was. If you think it was horrible don't hesitate to say, I'll accept any comment, critics will help me improve. :) **_  
_


	12. Only the beginning

**I know, I know there is still fluff in this one, but what can I say I'm a big marshmallow myself… :p Though I have to admit that though I like how the previous chapter turned out, there was some really lame and mushy sentences… -_-' So I took some of them off and replaced them with some less lame ones. But this chapter had to have some fluff in it 'cause it's the "official end" of this story since after this is just going to be peeks of certain parts of their life. 'Cause as you might have guessed it, the majority of you readers wants drabbles. So after this chapter, it will continue under the form of sometimes fluffy, sometimes smexy, or sometimes dramatic drabbles. Who knows…it will depend on my mood. :D Anyway now I'll let you enjoy this chapter, and I'm really sorry for this long message. You might not really like to see those messages, but I'm so anxious and excited every time I post another chapter that I have to say something. Maybe that's why people always complain about girls talking too much…Urgh I really need to shut up… :p**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV

Two days have passed since they got back together. Sanji is cooking something for lunch when Zoro enters the kitchen.

"Hey…" Zoro greets with a warm smile.

"Hey…" Sanji greets back, returning a smile himself.

That was all the words they needed to speak to each other, the feelings and emotions that you can see in their eyes doing the rest. Since they are back together, their relationship has graduated to a new level. Though they still have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other, the lovey-dovey phase has passed. Of course, it's not like they won't do, from time to time, some romantic stuff, but the whole adoration phase makes them now laugh at how childish it was. Their relationship has matured along with them, and even though they have a hard time accepting it, this whole new situation is thanks to Luffy's brother, Ace. Thanks to Ace, they've been able to talk a bit about things that their pride didn't allow them to. Now everything is now back to normal, well there is still one thing or should we say one person that might shake this feeling of normality and peacefulness.

"Good morning everyone!" Ace shouts happily, slamming the kitchen door open with a huge grin on his face.

"Go away." Both Sanji and Zoro grumble unhappily.

"Aww come on you can't be mean to me after what we shared together." Ace says pouting in a fake hurt voice, "Don't tell me you didn't like it 'cause I know you did."

" 'Was a one time thing…" Sanji mumbles embarrassed chopping more harshly the poor vegetables.

"…Never gonna happen again…" Zoro adds glaring at the table like it had done something to him.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that you enjoyed it." Ace replies in a sing song voice, that sounded really childish, slumping his body in a chair.

"Don't you have someone that you care about somewhere? Someone else that you can annoy the living hell out of him?" Sanji asks in an exasperated tone.

Ace's face got somber at hearing this. He actually has a special someone that he likes to annoy, but that he loves deeply. Unfortunately, with him being a pirate and the other being a marine, it's hard to talk about feelings, especially with one bad ass marine like Smoker. The few times Ace had gathered enough courage to say his feelings to the other, he chickened out after looking at Smoker's serious gaze on him and played his goofy self again. Now, looking at Sanji and Zoro together, he can't help but feel his chest tighten with sadness and envy at something he doesn't have. Of course the situation is different since him and Smoker are by definition enemies, but you can't choose who you fall for right? Everyone has the right to be happy with someone, to have a happy ending. With those things in mind, Ace stands up and walks out of the kitchen with a determined face.

"I have to go." Ace simply says before leaving the kitchen without giving the chance to anyone to say something, and then jumping on his special boat to go full speed in one direction.

_Three hours later in Smoker's cabin…_

Working on some paperwork and bored out of his mind, Smoker lets his mind wander toward a certain brat. It has been a week since he last saw Ace, and he is wondering where that annoying brat could be. Not that he missed him or anything like that of course, but he usually would come tease him from time to time, and tempt him into a sex session. Groaning, Smoker puts his pen down and rubs his face roughly with his hand as if to force him to forget about all this. Though he knows that what he does is wrong, he can't help but succumb to the kid's teasing, it is as if he had a special power over him. At that moment, Smoker hears someone knocking at the window.

'Who the hell would knock at the window?' Smoker thinks furrowing his brows.

He opens the window, and there in front of him stands, or rather is crouched, Ace with a big goofy grin as usual.

"Hey there Smokey!" Ace says happily hopping up into the room, not waiting for an invitation from Smoker to do so.

'Urgh I should have guessed it would be him.' Smoker sighs internally.

"What are you doing here Portgas?" he asks doing his best-annoyed voice.

At this Ace's face loses his grin, and takes a serious expression on. Seeing this, Smoker is startled for a moment. That's not really like Ace to act like that.

"Well I…" Ace starts but stops himself biting his lower lip.

He avoids Smoker's gaze, and looks at the floor with interest, a tint of pink adorning his cheeks. His curiosity picked, Smoker waits patiently for the brat to finally tell him what he seems so embarrassed about. With a heavy sigh Ace takes all his courage and say what he has to say.

"I've come here to tell you that I love you." Ace says feeling like a weight has been lifted up from his shoulders, "I don't care if it's illegal, if we are enemies, I just know that I want you and no one else."

Stunned, Smoker looks at Ace without saying anything for a moment. Did this brat really just admit that he has feelings for him? Someone who is a decade older than him, and a marine nonetheless. Smoker is not the type of man to have purely sexual relationships, he even thought for a moment he had no type. Women weren't attractive for him and men were not even thought of. So when this pushy brat arrived and turned his world upside down, he knew that the brat had a special place in his heart. Even if his way of acting didn't give away anything. But that's just because he is gruff by nature, and also because he is pretty good at hiding his feelings. Though he's never really put a real fight when it came to be with Ace, Smoker made sure to not let his heart take control. Having a relationship with this pirate was just impossible, they are enemies for Kami's sake! But then again, if the brat feels the same way that he does why not try this out, being together. What the upper authorities don't know won't hurt anyone right? With a final sigh, Smoker grabs Ace chin and brings his face close to his, and kisses him tenderly like he had never done it before. With an astonished look on his face, Ace looks at Smoker in the eyes for the first time since he arrived.

"Does it mean you…?" Ace asks not believing what just happened.

"What else could it mean you idiot." Smoker mumbles a bit irritated but mostly embarrassed.

Ace's eyes begin to shine brightly, a grin splitting his face in two. He jumps on Smoker happily, locking his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Smoker responds to it after a few seconds, and Ace puts his legs around Smoker's waist, making him having to grab his thighs so that they both don't fall on the ground. When they part for air, Ace leans in and nibbles on Smoker's ear, which earns him a groan of appreciation.

"Why don't we go to bed celebrate the new status of our relationship?" Ace whispers hotly into Smoker's ear sucking slightly on the earlobe, "I know you've been lonely without me old man, so I'll let you do whatever you want to me tonight."

"Tch cheeky brat!" Smoker replies groaning a bit, "We'll see if how you'll be after I am done with you."

With that said, Smoker carries Ace as fast as he can to his bedroom and closes his door after putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the door, which will not be removed before the next morning.

_Back at the Going Merry the moment after Ace left…_

Sanji's POV

I look at the door from where Ace just disappeared, dumbfounded.

"What's got into him?" I ask to nobody in particular and then turn toward Zoro, "Do you think I've said something to upset him?"

"I don't think it's your fault, he looked like he has just taken a serious decision." Zoro tells me shrugging his shoulders with nonchalance.

"Hmm maybe…" I say pensively then realizes something, " Do you think he likes someone?"

"Probably." He replies.

"Don't you think it could be someone from the ship?" I ask annoyed by his lack of active participation in the conversation.

"If it was he wouldn't be leaving the ship right now." Zoro tells me.

He's right, as I look at the kitchen's window, I can see Ace going full speed away from the ship.

"Moreover, why do you even care about who he likes?" he asks me.

"For nothing in particular." I say turning my head away from him, blushing a bit.

I hear Zoro sigh and stand up from his chair. He comes to me and hugs me from behind, putting his chin on my shoulder, his back pressed against my back.

"If he was attracted by you I can assure you that I'd…" he begins but before he can finish I cut him off.

"That's not me I was thinking about!" I tell him a little too loud, irritated.

"Then who?" he asks me an eyebrow raised.

"You, you idiot." I tell him squeezing the arms around me as to keep them where they are, "For your information if you hadn't noticed, you are his type."

"Me?" he asks stunned, "How can he be attracted to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask turning around to face him with a frown on my face, "You are a very sexy, manly man, and well even though your character is sometimes a bit annoying, you're really nice."

"So you think I'm sexy?" Zoro says in a wolfish grin.

"Of all the stupid and embarrassing I've been saying, the only thing that you retain is this." I say rolling my eyes and letting a smile appear on my face, "Sometimes I'm wondering why I put up with you."

" 'Cause you love me baby. That's as simple as that." He replies with a cocky grin.

"Humph could you be more full of yourself." I ask rhetorically.

"Stop talking, so I can kiss you already." Zoro growls in a voice that sends shivers up through my spine.

With that said, he grabs my chin forcefully and kisses me hard on the lips. I respond immediately to it by grabbing his hair tightly and pushing him even closer to me. Unfortunately we eventually have to part for air. Both panting, our forehead against one another, looking deep in each other's eyes, we stay like this for a bit just enjoying this little silent moment alone. He goes sit on one of the chair, and me sitting on his laps. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Sanji." Zoro says sounding hesitant.

"Hmm?" I say as a sign I'm listening.

"Don't you think it's time we make this official?" he asks.

"Make what official?" I ask confused.

"Our relationship." Zoro tells me, "I think it's time we announce it to the crew."

"Oh…hum yes I think it might be good to." I stutter a bit anxious at the idea of telling everyone but agreeing nonetheless, "I mean the girls already know about us so why not tell the others."

"Good. I'm glad you agree with me." Zoro says letting out a relieved sigh, "Not telling people about it is kind of hard to do especially in a ship like this where people could find out at any moment."

"Well we did manage not to for a while." I say for the sake of arguing a bit.

"Yeah we did." He replies with a small smile, "Now when should we do this?"

"When Ace come back from his little trip." I state firmly, "I want him to be there to hear it."

"What is it with you and Ace?" Zoro asks me amused.

"Nothing." I reply blushing, "I just want to show whom you belong to."

"Oh so you are jealous." He says chuckling.

"Am not" I say pouting, "Ok I might have been a bit envious of him to have had you when I've never but that's it."

"So you are jealous of him for topping me when you never have done it yourself, is that it?" he asks with a surprised tone.

"Hum yeah…" I say hiding my face red with embarrassment into his chest.

"Well what if I promise you that'll let you top one day?" he whispers to me in a sultry voice.

I raise my head up real fast and look at him stunned. I feel excitement into my chest, and blood coming out of my nose.

"Pervert." Zoro chuckles, shaking his head in false exasperation.

"Maybe but I think you are as much of a pervert as I am." I tell him with a smirk, wiping with my hand the blood from my nose.

I get up reluctantly from his laps and go back to finish to make lunch. Luffy then arrives as always loudly into the kitchen ready to shout something about being hungry and wanting to be fed but stops noticing apparently something.

"Waaah! Zoro you are bleeding!" Luffy starts to shout, "Zoro is going to die!"

I turn myself around quickly enough to see Zoro, with a nosebleed that he quickly wipes away, blushing like mad with embarrassment at being discovered. Luffy jumps on him and shakes his shoulders alarmed.

"Zoro if you see a bright light don't go toward it!" Luffy keeps ranting, "Chopper, Chopper come quick Zoro is hurt!"

"I'm fine you idiot! Let go of me!" Zoro exclaims annoyed desperately trying to shake Luffy off of him.

"What! Zoro is hurt!" Chopper exclaims scared, arriving into the kitchen, "A doctor! We need a doctor! Ah wait that's me…"

"Calm down Chopper I'm ok." Zoro says finally managing to make Luffy let go of him by grabbing him by the neck and throwing him away.

"Really?" Chopper asks looking at him with extreme seriousness, turning into 'doctor mode'.

"Really I am." Zoro tell him giving him a smile to reassure him.

"Ok I trust you." Chopper finally says relieved, then leaves the kitchen dragging a whining Luffy about how Zoro is a 'meanie'.

I chuckle at the scene that just happened there a few seconds ago. Then I look at Zoro with a smug smile.

"So who's the pervert now uh?" I tell him tauntingly.

"Shut up." Zoro mumbles blushing beet red.

_The next day…_

Zoro's POV

"Hey guys I'm back!" Ace announces jumping on the deck of the Going Merry a happy smile on his face.

I look at him for a moment, studying his expression. Apparently, whatever he left the ship for must have been a success 'cause I don't think his lips can stretch any wider.

"Ace!" I hear Luffy shout before hugging his brother, "Where have you been!"

"I needed to go see someone." Ace replies ruffling affectionately his little brother's hair.

"Why did you have to go see this person? Are you bored with us?" Luffy asks with watery eyes looking like a kicked puppy, "Don't you like me and my crew?"

"No, no that's not it Lu." Ace reassures him chuckling a bit, "It was just really important that I talk to this person."

"Did you find your mate!" Luffy asks with eyes shining with curiosity.

I laugh quietly at what my captain just said. Who would have thought he knew that kind of word? This should be fun to watch. I've had my suspicions about Ace having a love affair of some sort with someone. Because even though he is a real pervert who has no shame whatsoever to manipulate people to attain his goals, he also looked like the kind of insecure guy, who is in love with someone, behind the facade he's showing to everyone. I turn my head toward Ace watching attentively his reaction. Ace looks at his little brother with big eyes for a few seconds surprised, before softening his features.

"Yeah I think you could say that." Ace answers smiling cheekily a hue of pink adorning his cheeks, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"I knew it!" Luffy exclaims happily jumping around, "So how is he, how is he?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll like him Lu." Ace says with an amused smile like the thought of his brother meeting his lover would be a funny sight.

"Wait did you say 'he'?" Ussop asks.

"Yup!" Luffy simply answers.

"But how did you know it was a man?" Ussop insists.

"Ace never liked girls." Luffy says matter-of-factly, "Though a lot of girls flirted with him he never cared about them. He always preferred to go out with boys, which always enraged Grandpa."

"Tsk that old man is as open minded as an oyster." Ace replies furrowing his brows.

"Hey what's all the ruckus about?" Sanji asks coming toward us.

"I win love-cook." I tell him with a smirk when he looks at me surprised, "I told you he had gone to his see his lover."

Everyone looks at us in wonderment, which makes me realize that maybe I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone. I give Sanji a small apologizing smile, while he looks at me in exasperation.

"So Ace," Nami says making everyone turn their heads back to Ace, "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Hum that's…confidential!" Ace tells us with a wink, "Maybe later I'll tell it to you."

"I've never thought you were gay." Ussop comments.

"Does it bother you?" Ace asks.

I look at Ussop, anxiously waiting for his answer, giving even more attention to the conversation than before, and I feel Sanji doing the same.

"I guess it doesn't." Ussop replies shrugging, "I'm not into that kind of thing but it doesn't mean I don't accept it. It's your lifestyle not mine."

This is it. It's the perfect time for me, and Sanji to make our announcement. I look at Sanji in the eyes, seeking for his approval to do so. He gives a slight nod, and comes closer to me, taking my hand in his. I breathe deeply before turning myself toward the others.

"Guys, there is something that Sanji and I have to tell you." I say to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turn their heads toward us. On Ussop, Chopper and Luffy's face you could see curiosity to what we have to say. Nami and Vivi look at us with a hint of surprise and what seems like excitement, and Ace looks at us with what looks like a smug smirk.

"So hum…for a few months now we've been...more or less going out together." I finish lamely finding it hard to say it, my heart beating like crazy.

"What Zoro tries to say" Sanji explains coming to my rescue, " is that our relationship has been chaotic up until two days ago, and that now we are officially, and fully together."

I squeeze his hand as thanking, and he squeezes mine back. For a moment everyone looks at us without saying anything. Nami and Vivi look at us proud and happy, looking like they could hug us for coming out to the crew. Ussop and Chopper look at us, with eyes looking like they pop out of their sockets at any moment, and mouths agape. Luffy just looked at us picking at his nose, looking like he didn't even listen to us, and Ace is still sporting that smug smirk on his face.

"You but… you hate each other!" Ussop exclaims coming out of his trance, and pointing at us accusingly.

"We don't HATE each other," I argue, "We just argue sometime that's all."

"You 'just argue'? Are you kidding me! You literally fight all the time over stupid things!" Ussop exclaims, "Back to Nami's island you couldn't even stand each other!"

"You better stop pointing that finger at us Pinocchio, or I might break it." Sanji growls annoyed, "It's true that back to Nami's island we couldn't stand each other as you say, but it was because we had a little quarrel back at the Baratie. But if you recall, we were on better terms after the celebration for Arlong's defeat."

"What happened at the Baratie?" Ussop asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I say looking at Sanji pointedly making him understand that this part of our common history is better left forgotten.

"This is something that has been really hard on us, and we don't want to remember it." Sanji explains briefly.

"Ok." Ussop says looking at us with understanding eyes.

"So are you all ok with us being together?" I ask more to know their opinion than anything else since even if they don't approve, which I'm sure they do, it won't change anything.

"What! You two are together!" Luffy exclaims looking at us wide eyed.

"Idiot!" Nami exclaims punching him on the head.

"That's what we have been talking about for the past ten minutes." Ussop says sweat dropping.

"That's my brother to you!" Ace says laughing.

"Awesome! Two of my nakamas are together that's great!" Luffy exclaims with a huge grin.

"Thank you Senchou." I tell him with a smile.

"No problem Zoro." Luffy tells me still grinning.

"Me, I'm ok with it," Ussop says, "It's just that the idea of you two together is a bit unsettling."

"As long as you are happy, I'm ok." Chopper says with a cute smile, "I'm glad you love each other."

"Well me and Nami have known for a while so you already know what is our feeling about this." Vivi says smiling.

"What! You knew!" Luffy and Ussop exclaim.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Ussop asks looking frustrated to not have been put into the confidence.

"Because those two wanted to keep it secret at the moment." Nami answers.

"Namiii! Why didn't you tell me! Lovers should tell each other everything!" Luffy whines pouting.

"Because you idiot wouldn't have been able to keep your mouth shut!" Nami tells him annoyed, "Plus you guys must really be blind for not seeing that they were together. It was so obvious that anyone, that could put two and two together, could have seen it!"

"Well it must a girl thing 'cause I don't think anyone else realized it." Ussop huffs, pouting along with Luffy at being treated of idiot.

"I did." Ace says raising his hand, "I realized it the first day I joined you."

"Ace, why didn't you tell your cute little brother!" Luffy exclaims, looking at Ace with puppy dog's eyes.

" 'Cause you should have figured it out by yourself." Ace tells him.

"You are so mean." Luffy says crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well I'm glad you all are ok with us being together…" I say, a sweat drop on the back of my head after looking at what just happened.

"Well what do you say I prepare a feast to celebrate the fact that Ace has someone in his life, and my and Zoro's official relationship?" Sanji asks with a smile.

"Yay a feast!" Luffy shouts pumping his fist up in the air, "Sanji! I want lots of meat!"

_Late at night…_

We've been partying during the entire day and it's only around midnight that everyone decided to break this party and to go sleep. Me, and Sanji are the only one still awake. We are sitting on the deck, peacefully watching the stars in the clear night sky, with Sanji sitting between my legs leaning against me, his back pressed to my chest, and my arms around him. We just stay like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Do you remember the night we made this stupid deal together?" Sanji says sounding a little nostalgic, "It was the same kind of night as this one. That's when we've had our real first kiss."

"What do you mean by 'our real first kiss'?" I ask him.

"The first kiss that we shared with no other physical intention, a kiss where only deep affection for each other was shared." Sanji tells me with a dreamy smile.

"Oh…" I say out of other words I could say.

"I'm glad the crew knows now about us," Sanji continues, "I actually feel relieved that they know."

"I am too." I tell him smiling, "We don't have to hide anymore."

"Now every body knows that you belong to me and no one else." I whisper to him kissing him in the neck.

I feel him shiver. I tighten the grip of my arms around him and gives him butterfly kisses on every inch of visible skin.

"When I think that at first I thought you were just a brainless brute with no romantic feelings whatsoever." I hear Sanji breathe out with a teasing smile.

"When I think that at first I thought you were someone serious and who is not a real blabbermouth." I tease him back with an amused smirk.

" 'Guess first impressions are not always true." Sanji replies closing his eyes under the feeling of my ministrations and turning his head slightly so that we can kiss.

I kiss him gently, just enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine.

"I think we should go to bed if we want to get some decent sleep." I tell him, giving a quick peck on his lips again.

"Hum I guess you're right." Sanji agrees reluctantly, "We wouldn't want our captain to go on a rampage because his cook couldn't wake up now would we?"

"That's the spirit." I tell him jokingly and earning a half-earnest annoyed glare.

As we arrive into the men's quarter, I turn to him and put my arms around his waist, bringing our bodies closer.

"You could come sleep into my hammock." I suggest him praying internally for him to say yes.

"I'd like that but don't you think that…" He begins to tell me with a conflicted expression on his face.

"They are ok with us being together." I tell him, "I'm sure they won't mind us sleeping into the same hammock."

"I guess you're right." Sanji whispers in a small voice.

"Of course I am." I say in a soothing tone, "So do you want to?"

"Yes I do." Sanji says with a smile.

"Good." I say smiling happily.

I go lay on my hammock on my back, and Sanji comes lay beside me on his stomach, but with half of his body on top of me. I secure my arms around him as to not let him go anywhere. I smile at him and kiss him tenderly, massaging his scalp a bit.

"Goodnight baby." I whisper to him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispers to me back with a loving smile before burying his face into my hollow of my shoulder, and drifts into sleep.

I look at him sleeping for a moment before falling myself asleep.

Normal POV

The next morning, while Nami was about to yell at the boys about being lazy and needing to wake up and make themselves useful, she saw a scene that brought a smile up to her face.

"Nami what are you…" Vivi began to say but gets silenced by Nami who frantically makes a sign to her to approach with her hand.

"Look." Nami tells her in a really low voice.

Vivi looks into the direction that Nami is pointing.

"Oh…" Vivi whispers with a smile.

There, in a hammock lay Zoro and Sanji, being hold in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully like nothing could disturb them.

At a moment Luffy begins to wake up and look at his surroundings and spots Zoro and Sanji. He is about to say something when Nami quickly puts a hand on his mouth and makes a sign to him to not make any noise. Ussop, Chopper and Ace wake up too and join the little that has formed a little away from the still oblivious sleeping couple. With a fond smile they all at the couple for a few seconds before Nami speaks.

"Come one lets leave them alone and let them sleep a bit longer. I'll make breakfast today." She says in a whisper to everyone.

With that they all left the men's quarter, leaving those two to be unaware of the world around them. Letting them stay a bit longer in that peaceful state where they have each other, and where nothing else matters. One day they'll have to face new problems, but they'll know they have a person on who they can count. Someone who'll always be there to help them, and push them forward to their dream. Whatever the struggle is, they'll always be side by side, facing whatever is coming toward them. They are a team, and no one will be able to separate them.

_The end...or maybe only the beginning... :p_

**I hope you liked the little Smoker x Ace part. I felt it would be nice to have a small scene with them since I included Ace into the story. I didn't write the lemon between them 'cause I felt this was Zoro and Sanji's story not theirs, so I didn't want to "spoil" the story with a scene like that. I wrote this part also because I have in mind to soon start a multi-chapter story about those two, and so I wanted to exercise myself out a bit and know your opinion on it. I really want to know if you think I'm "qualified" to write a story about those two or maybe that I should just forget about writing about them, that I suck at it. I'd like to have your opinion. Anyway thank you to all those who've been reviewing my story all this time, your reviews are really making me happy and progress in my writing style (or at least so I hope… :D).**


	13. Another nakama, another rival?

**Hey everyone! So here is the first mini-story of I hope ****a series of them. This one might have a really long part since I'm sure you all know the story, and all but it needed to be done. It doesn't contain an actual lemon scene but I think it's a pretty funny scene. I hope you'll like it.**

Zoro's POV

Fleeing the marine, we leave Arabasta waving goodbye one more time at Vivi. With a satisfied smile I look at how we are getting more and more away from the Marine.

"The Marine stopped chasing after us." I comment after a moment.

"Hn…" Is all I hear in response from everyone.

Turning around to look at them I see them all slumped on the upper deck, looking at the sea with a sad expression on their faces.

"We've shook them off didn't we?" I say trying to get a response from them.

"Hn…" they all reply again.

"Hey now! What's with the lifeless responses?" I ask looking at my depressed nakamas , all with teary eyes.

"We miss her!" they cry in unison.

"Quit whining about it!" I exclaim exasperated.

"If you didn't want to let her behind," I tell them, "you should have taken her by force!"

At this said, they all look at me with big wide eyes, like I was crazy.

"Ah! You Neanderthal!" Chopper exclaims at me.

"You suck!" Nami adds.

"Marimo." Sanji tells me with narrowed eyes.

"Santoryu." Luffy says with a similar face.

"Oi wait Luffy! Santoryu isn't an insult!" Ussop intervenes.

"Yontoryu" Luffy says after a moment of thinking.

"You've just added one!" Ussop exclaims, "You could tell him natto. Natto is good. It would mean something like 'you stink'."

I look at them arguing about what insult they could throw at me, a sweat drop on my temple. Sighing, I turn around, rubbing with one of my hand my face, feeling a headache coming ahead, when I hear someone saying something.

"We've finally left the island." This person says sounding like she was asking confirmation of what she just said.

"Yep." I reply not realizing at first who it is.

"Well done." She tells me coming out of the galley and reveling her identity.

Suddenly realizing whom this person exactly is, I spun quickly on my heels to stare at Nico Robin who casually walks toward us. I take a stance, ready to take out my swords at any suspicious move from her part.

"You want your revenge? Come!" I tell her, daring her to make even the slightest threatening motion toward us.

"Why are you here!" Nami asks alarmed.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Ussop yells to everyone through a speaker-phone.

"Who is she?" Chopper asks not having met her yet along with Sanji.

"It doesn't matter, who she is!" Sanji exclaims.

I look at him surprised. It's the first time I hear him say something like that about a woman. I've never thought I would see the day Sanji would say he doesn't care about a woman. But after all she is the enemy so that might be the reason.

"She's a beautiful lady!" Sanji adds with huge hearts in his eyes.

'Should have figured that it would be something like this…' I think heaving a sigh.

Enemy or not, this idiot is still as soft as ever with the ladies.

Weapons out, we watch Robin walk calmly between us, before growing arms on us and knocking our weapons down.

"Please don't point those dangerous weapons at me." Robin tells us in a polite manner never dropping this courteous but mysterious smile of hers, "I have already told you that didn't I?"

"Since when are you on board?" Nami asks in a cautious tone.

"Since the beginning." She tells her taking a chair out, "Those clothes are yours right? I'm borrowing them."

"Where do you think you are Baroque Works!" Nami exclaims, throwing her fists in the air, in anger.

'That woman doesn't care about anything.' I think looking at her with cautious eyes.

I cross my arms over my chest, and look at her, studying her. She doesn't seem the least bit affected by the tension in the air created by her appearance in our ship. She acts like she lives here. What kind of woman is she? My thoughts are interrupted when she turns around Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She says, "You didn't forget about what you did to me right?"

As she says that, I see Sanji next to Luffy beginning to have a shocked expression, and Nami clenching her fists. Waiting to see if she'll have punch her boyfriend hard on the head for what he could have possibly done to Nico Robin, and it better be something like he tried to kill her, or something like that 'cause I feel like he won't live long if it's something else.

"LUFFY! What did you do to this beautiful woman!" Sanji yells, grabbing Luffy by front of the shirt and shaking him, "What did you do!"

"Oi you!" Luffy calls toward Robin, " Don't lie! I haven't done anything!"

"Yes you did." Robin says sitting relaxed on the chair, her arms behind the back of her head, "You've treated me outrageously. Take responsibility."

"What did you do you moron!" Sanji yells louder at Luffy, "You better take responsibility for your actions!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Luffy exclaims beginning to be irritated, "What do you want me to do!"

"Allow me to join your crew." Robin tells him putting her chin in her hand.

"Eh!" they all exclaim, most of them out of shocked surprise except for Sanji who looked delighted.

So that's her goal. Joining our crew. Tsk! Luffy will never allow it, we don't know anything about this woman. All we know is that she is pretty strong.

"Since you've saved me when all I wanted to do is die." Robin explains, "I have nowhere to go or to return to. This is your crime. So are you going to let me stay on your ship?"

"Ah I get it." Luffy replies looking at her, "I guess that's that... Okay."

"Luffy!" we all exclaim in a same voice.

"Don't worry!" Luffy tells us with his usual big grin, "She's not a bad person."

I guess I've talked too fast when thinking that he wouldn't allow her on board. We don't know anything about her! She might as well be someone sent here to spy on us, or to kill us. The only idiot happy about all this is Sanji who keeps chanting 'Mellorine! Mellorine!' like some love struck teenager. I feel a vein throbbing on my temple out of annoyance. After a while of being interrogated, and getting the crew to more or less accept her. Annoyed at how easily manipulated everyone can be, I walk toward the head of the ship for some calm and to be alone, while everyone else is talking about having a new nakama. I can't believe at how easily swung some of them are by this woman, especially Sanji though I guess it's not that hard with him when it comes to women. Seeing him swooning like that around her, like a lovesick puppy wagging its tail and doing everything to please those ladies. I know that this is a normal behavior for him. He also does it to Nami, but strangely it seems even more accentuated with Robin. I wish he could tone it down a bit. Though I've said I was ok with this meaningless flirting, it still bothers me to see him all over those women, with me in the background looking at him acting like that. Suddenly I hear someone coming toward me. Hoping it is Sanji coming, I turn my head to look at who is coming, but my hopes shatters as soon as I see Robin approaching me.

"It's a nice ship." She comments, "Is it always this lively here?"

"Pretty much." I tell her.

"Really?" She says giving a charming smile before going to sit up on the rail of the ship.

I look at her stunned. What is this woman thinking? What is she plotting? We stay silent for a moment, her watching the ocean, me watching her from the corner of my eyes. I begin to relax finding her company not that bothering, unlike some other noisy people with a straw hat. Speak of the devil, suddenly Luffy jumps next to me with a big piece of meat, he must have managed to steal from the kitchen while Sanji was busy flirting with Robin, in one of his hands.

"Oi Zoro aren't you drinking to celebrate the arrival of our new nakama?" he asks me with a big grin.

"No I'm not thirsty." I reply trying not to sound rude.

"Really?" He says pouting a bit, then gets an excited glee in his eyes, "So what do you think of our new nakama?"

"Not much sencho. It's too early to say anything." I tell him avoiding saying that it's too early to trust her yet.

"I think she looks a lot like you." Luffy whispers to me like telling me a secret.

"In what aspect!" I exclaim a bit loud.

I can't look like this woman! For one, I'm not a damn woman! Plus, I don't see which part of me could be like her.

"You are both really quiet, you are both strong, and you have a mysterious magnetism though you both look quite intimidating." Luffy comments, with a serious voice.

I look at him in surprise at how he sees me, more then the fact that he says that I have those traits in common with Robin. I didn't know he thought this of me. It's quite flattering actually, and maybe also a bit scary at how he actually watches people more closely than we think...

"Maybe that's why Sanji is more flirty than usual with her." Luffy adds laughing.

My expression darkens at hearing this. I really didn't need another rival, though Nami can't be really called a rival anymore since she's now with Luffy. I'll have to keep an eye on this woman if I don't want her to snatch Sanji away from me.

_Later that day at dinner… _

Everyone is sitting at the table, and discussing with each other in their usual loud manner, waiting for dinner to be brought on the table. The presence of Robin on the ship is not totally accepted yet by all the crew. But they have at least acknowledged her as part of the crew, since they don't really have a say in Luffy's decision to take her aboard. Right now, the said person is sitting quietly in a corner reading a book, a mysterious smile on her face. This woman is so enigmatic. Earlier today when she came to me and just stayed next to me, not saying anything, I found it awkward at first. I felt tense in this unusual atmosphere, but relaxed after all, bit by bit, sensing that she didn't mean no harm, or any other bad intentions. I guess this woman is not that much of a threat after all. Then I remember the way Sanji acted around her, shouting every minutes 'Mellorine' with sickening hearts coming out of his eyes. It is even worse than with Nami, and that tells a lot. After further thinking, maybe that woman actually is a threat: for me. I keep repeating to myself that he is like that with every woman, but it doesn't stop me from being jealous like mad about it. I see Sanji coming with plates in his arms toward the table, swooning like some kind of ballet dancer. "Here you are beautiful lady." He says in a charming voice, while serving Robin, and then serving Nami.

"Thank you." Robin tells him with a smile.

"Hah! Your smile is making my heart melt with adoration in front of such beauty!" Sanji exclaims hearts pouring out of his eyes.

My head bowed, and my eyes shadowed I ball my hands into fists, using all my self-control to remind Sanji right now and then to whom he belongs to. After having served everyone; I feel Sanji sit on the chair next to me. I almost jump in surprise when he puts a hand on my thigh. I look up at him and see him looking at me with worried eyes that makes me soften my face a little.

"You ok?" he asks me in a low voice.

"Yeah." I reply relaxing at his contact and voice.

With a last glance at me, Sanji goes back to eating, shrugging my odd behavior off. As I'm about to eat, I have the bad idea to quickly glance at Robin. She is looking at me with this secretive knowing smile, and that made it. I'm going to establish once and for all to whom Sanji belongs to, and I'll make him say it himself! I stand up rather abruptly, knocking my chair down. Everyone looks at me with surprised eyes, except Robin who just look interested or at least intrigued in what I'm going to do. I turn toward Sanji and without saying anything I scoop him up on my shoulder, securing his legs against my chest with my arms, as to not let him be able to kick me if the idea of resisting went though his head.

Normal POV

"What the hell do you think you're doing you marimo-head!" Sanji exclaims, "Put me down this instant!"

Not saying anything, Zoro just walks toward the storage room and locks himself and Sanji up in it.

"O-oi what are you going to do in this room?" Ussop calls after them stuttering a bit, and actually feeling that might not really want to know the answer.

Everyone strains their ears to hear what is happening into the storage room. Only Luffy, oblivious to the entire ruckus, is engulfing all the food he can get his hands on, not paying any attention to the others.

Soon they all can hear Sanji shouting something at Zoro.

"Zoro what the hell are you doing, right now is not the time for ah!…"

With wide eyes the crew members look at each other.

"Are they doing what I think they are…" Nami begins but doesn't get to finish her sentence as a loud moan echoes into the kitchen from the storage room, making her blush.

"Ah yes Zoro like that…oh Kami… yes that's it!" they all hear Sanji moan.

"I'm not hearing my nakamas going at it like bunnies, I'm not hearing my nakamas going at it like bunnies." Ussop keeps chanting rocking himself back and forth as if to persuade himself that this his imagination.

"Ussop! Take Chopper away from here!" Nami exclaims looking alerted toward the innocent little doctor who didn't seem to quite catch what is happening right now.

Ussop nods in understanding at Nami before taking Chopper out of the kitchen.

"Are Zoro and Sanji fighting?" the little doctor asks with naive eyes, looking back, worried that two of his nakamas might get themselves hurt.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they are more than fine." Nami mumbles blushing a deep red, and turns toward Luffy who is still eating like nothing is happening, a few feet away from where he is, in another room, "Luffy! You get out of here too!"

"What! But I'm not done eating yet!" Luffy whines.

"You'll eat some more later!" she shouts at him annoyed.

"Huh," Luffy says finally realizing the situation or at least that there is something happening, "What are those noises? Sounds like Sanji."

Exasperated, Nami grabs Luffy by the back of his shirt's collar and drags him out.

"Wow I'm wondering what Zoro is doing to him, for him to moan like this." Luffy says an interested look on his face, "Sounds like they are really going at it."

"Shut up you idiot!" Nami tells him irritated before slamming the door behind them.

Chuckling, Robin stands up too, taking her book with her, and begins to walk toward the door when she hears Zoro growl something.

"Say my name. Say whom you belong to. Say it!"

"Zoro! I belong to Zoro!" Sanji shouts moaning louder and louder.

"Good boy." Robin manages to hear Zoro purr.

Using her Hana Hana no Mi powers, Robin steals a quick peek at what is going on inside the storage room. What she sees in it makes her have a blush appear on her cheeks, and blood running down from her nose: clothes scattered on the floor, flushed bodies pressed together, pants and moans filling the room, fierce kisses shared, and hickeys made all over their bodies, as if marking each other's territory.

She quickly goes out of the kitchen, swiftly wiping any trace of blood away from her nose. Arriving outside, she lets a smile grace her lips.

'This crew is very interesting.' she thinks walking toward the girls' quarter to read peacefully.

Sailing aboard this ship will indeed be a fun experience.

**TBC**


	14. Happy Birthday Marimo

**Yata! I've made it! What do you ask? Well the birthday mini story fic for Zoro of course! :P I don't know why but I was in a really good mood while writing this. Anyway enjoy, let me know what you thought of it, AND again a happy birthday to Zoro! :)  
**

Sanji's POV

Tomorrow, tomorrow is Zoro's birthday. How do I know that? Well it's been pretty damn hard to obtain this information. I'd tried to get this information from Luffy since he is the one, on the ship who's known him for the longest time. But I should have known that this idiot wouldn't know a thing. I thought that maybe I could ask Yosaku and Johnny but decided otherwise since I didn't have their current address, and that Zoro is so quiet about his past that they wouldn't know. Then I realized there was only one person that would know this kind of thing. One day, when Zoro had just written down a letter, to his master in East Blue, I pricked it for a moment, noting the address of his master on a piece of paper, and put it back into place before he sends it. Having succeeded in getting the address, I write a letter to Zoro's master, presenting myself as one of Zoro's nakama and asked him when is Zoro's birthday. I didn't know if Zoro had told him he was with me, or if he even wanted to. A month later, I received a response from the master, and learned that his birthday was in a few weeks. The master seems like such a nice man. He thanked me for taking care of his ex-student, and asked me to keep on doing it. That made me smile. Either this old man has really good instincts or he has no idea how what he wrote could be interpreted. During the following weeks, I made up a plan, about doing a nice private evening together with Zoro, and prepared everything for it. I've bought everything needed last time we were on land, from the food to the decorations and accessories along with Zoro's birthday present. I even talked to Nami, asking her a favor, which of course has cost me to have a debt toward her. But oh well…it is for a good cause after all. First I had to ask her about getting some money and explained her what for. Plus I asked her that the night of Zoro's birthday, since according to her we would arrive at an island this day, everyone go sleep at the hotel. Thankfully, apart from the debt she's put on me, she hasn't had the idea to do any blackmailing. I suspect that even though she always picks on Zoro, she cares enough for him to not spoil his birthday. I smile thinking about what I've prepared for him. I've really put my whole into preparing this day so that it will be perfect.

'I am going to surprise him so much that I'm going to render him speechless.' I think grinning like an idiot.

"What are you smiling like that for?" I hear Zoro ask me amused.

"Oh nothing." I tell him with a mysterious smile that could rival Robin's, "I was just thinking about what I could cook tonight."

"Sure…" Zoro says not believing me one bit but dropping the matter, he then grabs me by the hips and pulls me against him and whispers, "So? What's for dinner?"

"Are you hungry?" I ask in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, and I'd love to have a taste of you right now." He replies purring into my ear, and biting my earlobe with his teeth.

I gasp. This guy is unbelievable! Now of all times, while I'm trying to cook, the only thing he thinks about is having sex.

"Sorry to stop your little libido surge but I have a meal to cook." I tell him suppressing a moan when he begins to nip at my neck.

"Humph fun killer!" Zoro says pouting before going to sit at the kitchen table, a bottle of sake in one hand.

I chuckle. I guess this guy can act cute sometimes when he pouts, even though this is kind of a childish reaction. I turn myself around and begin to bustle to prepare dinner.

'Don't worry, tomorrow will be fun.' I think amused.

_The next day…_

Everyone was out, Ussop buying supplies to do repairs on the Going Merry, Nami and Robin shopping, Chopper buying herbs for his medicines, Luffy running around somewhere for some adventure, and Zoro probably lost. As for me, I was already back from shopping for food, having it done quickly as to prepare everything else. Nami has told the others that they would all sleep at the hotel while Zoro and myself would guard the ship. Of course Zoro complained about the fact that we are the ones that she chose but calmed down quickly when Nami threatened him with raising his debt. Now the only person who can come back is Zoro.

'Lets just hope he will be able to find the ship.' I think a sweat drop on my temple.

Taking the cake out of the oven and putting the white rice with cooked pieces of sea monster meat in a dish, making it look presentable. You'd think that for a birthday meal, I'd do something more sophisticated, but this is his favorite meal. I only did a few improvements by marinating the meat before cooking it. After all I'm a cook. It would be a shame if I didn't at least do something like this. I fill a bowl with strawberries and take out of the fridge the whipped cream that I had prepared a few hours ago, then I go to the improvised bedroom that I made into the men's quarter by placing a futon in the middle of the room, and I put the bowl of strawberries and the whipped cream next to the head of the futon along with a box containing a few accessories I bought at the previous island. I take out the outfit that I've bought for the occasion. Looking at it, I smile wickedly. If this doesn't make him go up the wall, I don't know what will. I go to the bathroom to put my costume on. After putting it on, I look at my reflection in the mirror satisfied. As I contemplate myself in the mirror, making sure everything is in order, I hear a loud thump coming from the bedroom. Frowning my eyes, I get out of the bathroom and go see what is going on in the bedroom.

Zoro's POV

'Ah I'm exhausted!' I think walking into the men's quarter, 'I've been walking around town and tried to find where that damn ship is. I guess I have to thank Nami for taking me back to the ship, though this witch charged for it.'

I slump unceremoniously on the futon in the middle of the room and wait…a futon!

Before I can even open my eyes, a pretty hard quick lands on my chest.

"You bastard! How dare you sleep now when I busted my ass to prepare you all this!" I hear a very familiar voice shout.

While I get myself up quickly, a little dazed though I hadn't really even fallen asleep yet, I look more attentively at my surroundings than when I first arrived. I spot a bowl full of strawberries along with whipped cream, why is there a strawberry and whipped cream here? I then turn my head, and what I see almost makes my jaw drop on the floor and makes my eyes go pop out of their sockets. Standing in front of me is Sanji, dressed in a French maid outfit, with a white headpiece adorning his head, and a black choker around his neck. The maid outfit is with short sleeves that that falls a bit on the sides letting see Sanji's creamy shoulders a bit, and a puffy skirt. He even has shaved his legs. I stare up and down at him for a moment, gaping like a fish out of the water. No words coming to my mouth, I can't find the power to open my mouth, he looks so…hot.

"How long are you going to stare me like that?" he asks me, while taking a drag from his cigarette, trying to sound annoyed but I could hear the hint of smugness and amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" I say getting out of my trance and ask him in a dazed voice, "What is this all about?"

"Are you really that much of an idiot!" he asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"What did you just…" I begin to say but before I can finish what I was saying Sanji sits on my lap and kisses full on the lips.

When he begins to nibbles on my lower lip, asking for entrance I quickly recover from my dazed state and respond to it with eagerness, allowing him entrance and engaging in a battle with our tongues. I thread my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss and earning a moan from Sanji who, himself, puts his hand on my head, playing with my hair. Too soon for my taste we have to part for air, a string of saliva still connecting us for a few seconds. Both panting we stay like this, staring at each other with lustful gazes, in the arms of each other. Then Sanji leans in and puts his head on my shoulder, putting his arms around my neck, and pressing our chests close to each other.

"Happy birthday Marimo." Sanji mumbles.

"Huh?" I say dumbfounded then realization hits me. Indeed it is my birthday. I smile, realizing all the things he's done to do this. I can't believe him, what an idiot. Going through all this trouble for me. All of this wasn't necessary, but still…it's really nice of him. I put my arms around his waist and hug tightly, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Thank you." I tell him kissing his neck.

"Idiot." Sanji groans, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, "You're a real jerk sometimes you know that?"

"I know but you wouldn't love me if I wasn't now would you?" I tease him nibbling his earlobe.

"Flatter yourself much?" he replies keeping a moan in.

With my hands, I grab his butt cheeks through his clothes, and knead them, making circles.

"You know you like it." I whisper to him huskily.

"Wait," he tells me letting a tiny moan escape, "Dinner is waiting in the kitchen."

"Later." I growl possessively, "Right now I want you and nothing else."

I feel him shiver, and I grab his chin, turning his head toward me and capturing his lips into a kiss. I gnaw on his lower lip. Then I begin to place butterfly kisses down his throat, the nape connecting his neck and his shoulder. I bite and suck on his shoulder blade and leaving a nice visible bruise. I nibble his collarbone, and start to put my hands under his dress. What I discover makes my eyes widen a bit. Under his dress, something smooth and silky is molding his butt. I then realize what this smooth silky cloth is. He has put panties and even garters on! That's why his legs looked so silky. I grin maniacally at this. I start to play with the laces, licking his lips sensuously earning a wanton moan from him.

"You're a really naughty boy." I purr with a delighted tone.

"Nothing is too beautiful for you." He replies sarcastically then winks at me, "After all this is your present."

"Hmm, someone is being a bad boy tonight," I say teasing and giving him a little spanking.

"Nnngh." He can only manage to let out.

I put him onto the futon, laying him on the back. Lifting the bottom of his dress, I take a look at the pair of panties he is wearing. I never would have guessed that it would fit him so well. I lift one of his legs up on my shoulder. I kiss his creamy thighs up and down, nibbling here and there at the tender flesh. Ghosting my lips over his still clothed member, I stay like this making him almost tense with anticipation. Then I kiss his enclosed groin leisurely, wetting the material with my saliva, then I blow air lightly on it making him whimper in pleasure.

"S-stop teasing." I hear him say, moaning and writhing under me to get more contact.

"The fun has just started." I tell him hooking a finger under the edge of his panties and playing with it by pulling on it.

Then I begin, to take it off painfully slow, placing kisses along the V-neck line of his lower abdomen. When I was finally get rid of this annoying piece of cloth, I look at Sanji, with a smirk on my face, as in asking him what I should do next. He looks back at me, face flushed, eyes clouded with lust. Taking it as a sign to go on, I look at the strawberries and the whipped cream. I grab them and put them next to me. I take a strawberry between my teeth and leans toward Sanji's mouth and share it with him in a heated kiss, juice dribbling from the corner of our mouths, down on our chins. Moaning into the kiss, he runs his hands up and down my arms making me have goosebumps all over my skin. I then try to take his dress off, but getting annoyed with it, I'm about to rip it open when I notice Sanji throwing a warning glare at me.

"Don't you even think about ripping it." He tells me threateningly, "I didn't buy this to get it destroyed on the first time."

"Alright." I grumble sighing.

After finally getting him rid of this useless piece of cloth, I remove my shirt and kiss him a bit aggressively. I go back slowly down to his groin, squeezing a few strawberries over his chest to make juice fall so that I can lick it. I make sure to put some on his nipples, which makes him groan at the sudden wet feeling, and then I suckle on them hungrily. I then take the whipped cream and smear it on the tip of his shaft, making him gasp. I have never been a fan of sweets, but strangely, eating them on this body of his makes it delicious. I'm craving it, craving to play with him, toying with every nerve fiber of his skin, and seeing his reactions. I give quick licks to his smeared tip, not leaving any place unclean. I see him slightly moving his hips up as if begging me to take him into my mouth. Complying with his silent plea, I engulf him in one swift movement to the hilt, pubic hairs tickling my nose. Thank Kami I have trained myself to be able to do this.

I begin to deep throat him, going up and down, pressing my tongue against the big vein along his shaft, tickling it, and grazing lightly my teeth against the sides. Sanji bucks his hips, moaning loudly. I put my hands on his hip, pushing them down, and preventing him from choking me. After a moment, I feel him near climax. I increase the speed of my mouth on his length, and massage his sacks, drawing him closer and closer to relief. Climax hits him hard, as I feel him tense before letting out a throaty moan.

I go up and look at his face as he comes down from his high, eyes closed, lips parted panting.

"Wow…" he says after regaining his breath, "Where did you learn that?"

"That's a secret." I tell in a teasing voice, kissing the top of his nose.

He chuckles and kisses me lazily, but soon the kiss turns into a more possessive one. When we part, taking me by surprise, Sanji grabs my shoulders and make us roll on so that he is the one on top.

"That's all great but I think you haven't had your relief yet now have you?" he tells me huskily, cupping my crotch as he says this.

I gasp loudly at this, being the only one still with clothes on, my member being uncomfortably constricted into my pants. Sanji begins to stroke my shaft through my pants.

"Oh Kami…" I breathe out closing my eyes, having my hips grinding back into his hand.

"You like this baby?" he purrs into my ear, nibbling it.

"Hmm." I only manage to mutter.

Then, Sanji starts to unbutton my pants and takes them off painfully slow. Then he smears whipped cream over my chest, giving special attention to the scar across my chest, which he know is one of my most sensitive spot. I arch my back when he licks my chest clean. I can't help but moan when he toys with my navel. I put my hand on his hair, petting them gently as he keeps on teasing with his tongue and teeth.

"Enough." I groan grabbing his hips, grinding them against each other, and kissing him hard, "I need you now."

Sanji's POV

"I need you now." I hear him whisper sexily to me.

Those words make me have shivers go up and down my spine. Kami how can this guy make me react like this. Suddenly, Zoro throws me down on the futon, once again switching our positions. Then he turns me on my side quite roughly, like an aggressive wild animal, and lifts my leg up, and puts it on his shoulder. While giving butterfly kisses up and down my leg, he pushes a finger in me and begins an in and out motion. After the third finger is pushed in, I begin to get impatient.

"Zoro I'm ready, get on with it!" I say whining a bit.

Ok maybe I did whine a lot but seriously, we've already done it a thousand times, how tight could I possibly still be!

"Alright." He replies with a smirk.

Without any warning he begins to thrust his length in me. I thrash my head backward a bi,t letting my mouth open in a silent cry. It feels so good. I always feel like there is a part of me missing until he is inside me.

"Kami you're still so tight baby." Zoro groans screwing his eyes shut using all his self-control to just not move yet.

"Move, I can handle it now." I tell him in a raspy voice putting my hand over his hand that is put on my thigh and intertwining our fingers.

He pulls outs almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back in, and beginning a slow but hard rhythm. The slight pain that I had felt at first soon fades and gets replaced by the delicious thrill of the friction of his cock against my walls. I whimper a bit, it feels so good already but something is missing.

"P-please…I need to touch you." I tell him squeezing the hand I'm holding.

Understanding what I want, Zoro pulls me close to him, making me sit on his laps, his cock never leaving my ass. We now are chest to chest, feeling each other's heart beat fast, skin against skin, my erection trapped between our bodies. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him sloppily while he starts to ram into me again at a faster pace. This new position makes him hit my prostate dead on at each thrust, which makes me see stars. I moan without restraint loudly, meeting up his thrusts with my hips. In a mess of skin slapping against skin, erratic breathing, and sweat running our bodies, I feel my second climax nearing.

"Z-Zoro…so nnngh…close…" I manage to say.

"Me too babe." He tells me in throaty moan.

He pumps rather roughly my forgotten length in rhythm with the tempo of his hips. I let out a cry as I hit climax, having uncontrollable spasm as I empty myself into Zoro's hand, covering also both of our chests with my cum. While climaxing, my inside walls clamp tight around Zoro's shaft making him climax soon after me after thrusting into me three more times.

Enjoying the glow of the aftermath, we lay side by side, trying to regain our breathing, with me nuzzling into his chest, with his arms around me.

"Best birthday ever." Zoro says in a satiated tone after a moment of comfy silence.

I look at him and see him smiling at me. I smile back at him, give him a quick peck on the lips and rest my head back on his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." I tell him with a smile on my own then realize something, "That reminds me that I had prepared some accessories for the occasion and we didn't even use them."

"Accessories?" he asks me curious.

"Yeah you know like handcuffs, blindfolds those kind of things…guess I'll have to put them away." I say sighing theatrically.

"It doesn't matter we'll use them another day." He tells me in a hot voice squeezing my butt.

"Tch! Pervert." I tease him smirking.

"I think you are pretty close to me when it comes to perverseness." He replies with a sly smirk, "After all, you are the one who bought all those accessories."

"Whatever, it was still destined for you." I tell him pouting, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" he answers, and as if to agree with him his stomach begins gurgling.

"Well then lets hit the shower, clean ourselves quickly, and I'll warm up the food I'd prepared for you but that you hadn't want before." I tell in a half reproachful tone.

"It's not my fault if I wanted to skip to dessert." He replies in a sly smirk.

"Idiot." I mutter rolling my eyes, and punching playfully his shoulder.

After we took a shower together, washing each other's back and getting rid of any trace of semen. We go into the kitchen, both wearing comfy clothes such as sweatpants and T-shirts. I prepare two bowls of rice with the marinated sea monster meat on and heat them up with a steam-cooking machine to keep the moisture of the rice and meat. Being a little cold I put a sweatshirt on, while waiting for the food to be hot. I then take the dishes up to the table and places chopsticks next to each.

"Here you go." I tell him, "Grilled marinated sea monster meat with white rice."

"Thanks, looks delicious." He says almost drooling over the dish and dives in like he hasn't eaten for months, "Itadakimasu."

When we both are finished, I take the dishes and dump them into the sink, deciding to do it later. I walk toward Zoro who invites me to sit on his lap, and I gladly accept, snuggling into the warmth of his body, inhaling deeply his scent, relaxing even more.

"Thank you." He whispers tenderly into my ear, "that was a great birthday."

"We still have the birthday cake to eat." I tell him in a smile.

"You will feed me?" he asks me in a cheeky smile.

"You're such a big baby!" I tell him rolling my eyes in exasperation.

**TBC**


	15. The teaser being teased

Normal POV

Have you ever noticed how Zoro can sleep through anything? Well our little Straw-hat crew decides to test that mysterious will of his, to be able to sleep whatever the situation.

"Okay guys we are here today to discuss about finding a way to wake Zoro up." Nami declares, standing in front of everyone, having an emergency reunion on back of the ship.

"Hum Nami can I ask a question?" Ussop asks, after raising his hand asking for permission to speak.

"Yeah what is-it?" Nami asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ussop asks.

"Because I can't stand watch this lazy jerk always sleeps while we handle everything." Nami states crossing her arms over her chest then lets an evil grin settle on her face, "Moreover I just want to find a way to annoy the hell out of him."

"Okay…" Ussop says, looking at her with wary eyes, then mumbles under his breath, "Should have known it would be a stupid reason like this."

Hearing the last part, Nami whacks him hard on the head.

"Now," Nami starts again next to a crying and whining Ussop about how her hits hurt like hell, "we'll start by hearing everyone's opinion. Luffy you'll start first."

"I'm going to try to attract him with food!" Luffy exclaims sporting his trademark grin on.

"Oi Luffy, food isn't something that Zoro is the most attracted to." Ussop comments.

"Then why is he always hanging in the kitchen?" Luffy asks with innocent eyes.

"Maybe only to be with Sanji?.." Ussop suggests sweat dropping.

"Really? I've always thought it was because he was hungry, and that Sanji lets him do it because they are together." Chopper says innocently.

"W-well you see Chopper…" Ussop begins, stuttering, hesitating to explain to the naive little doctor about birds and bees, or more specifically about what is going on in this kitchen when they are not in it.

"What Long nose-san is trying to say, is that sometimes cook-san and swordsman-san need some time alone together, talking and those sorts of things." Robin tells the little doctor a secretive smile on her face, looking like she was keeping a chuckle in.

"Oohh…" both Chopper and Luffy say looking at Robin with big understanding eyes.

"Then I'm going to attract him with sake!" Luffy exclaims pumping his fists in the air, "He loves sake!"

"Well that's better than before." Nami sighs, "Ussop what's your plan?"

"I'm going to make him think that there is an army of marines coming." Ussop says proudly.

"Huh uh…whatever, do your best." Nami says without much enthusiasm for his idea and turns toward Chopper before Ussop has time to retort, "Chopper do you have an idea?"

"I thought I would wake him up by pretending that the ship is on fire." Chopper answers timidly.

"Okay, Robin?" Nami asks turning toward the raven-haired woman.

"Sorry navigator-san, I'm only here to watch." Robin tells her with an amused smile.

"What about you Nami what do you have in mind?" Ussop asks.

"Well I'm going to threaten him to raise his debt if he doesn't wake up." Nami says putting her left hand on her hips with a proud smile on her face.

"So much thought for such a not inventive plan…" Ussop mutters under his breath.

Nami hears him nonetheless, and whacks him once again on the head, a bit harder though.

"Okay now that we all know each other's plan," she says after having let off some steam, with a beaten and unconscious Ussop lying on the floor, "Each of us will have a try at waking up Zoro. Okay guys let's do this"

_Later in the day…._

Zoro is taking a nap on the upper deck, his back against the barrier, snoring lightly. Suddenly, Luffy storms in front of him, jumping around and shouting.

"Zoro! Zoro! There is a huge barrel of sake downstairs!" he shouts loudly with a big grin, jumping like a kid on a sugar rush, "Come on! Come on! Nami said you could have some!"

The only response he got was a big snore. Luffy pouts and walks away defeated.

"Don't understand why he didn't react." he mumbles his brows knitted in confusion, "He loves sake."

"Amateur." Ussop scoffs smugly, "Watch how a professional liar does it."

Arriving in front of a still deeply sleeping Zoro, Ussop takes a great intake of air before shouting.

"Aaahh! The marines!" he begins shouting sounding alarmed and scared, "An entire armada of marines is coming our way!"

But still, Zoro didn't move a millimeter. Shocked that he didn't succeed, Ussop goes back, shoulders bent, toward the others.

"He didn't buy it." He announces embarrassed.

Nami looks at him with a I-knew-it-wouldn't-work look. Robin, eyes only slightly raised over the top of her book, looks at the whole little group struggling, hiding an amused smile behind her book.

"Hm well Chopper it's your turn." Nami tells the little doctor.

"Okay." Chopper answers with a motivated nod, "I'll do my best."

"Help! Fire! The ship is on fire! Someone help me!" Chopper yells running everywhere.

After a few seconds of running back and forth without any results, Chopper goes back to the others sniffling a bit.

"It didn't work sniff!" Chopper says sounding a bit sad.

"Don't worry doctor-san." Robin tells him smiling reassuringly to him, "Swordsman-san is really stubborn even in his sleep."

"What is going on here?" Sanji asks, coming out to see what was this entire ruckus, "I've heard three idiots shout things like that the marines were attacking."

"We are trying to wake Zoro up but nothing has worked yet." Luffy tells him still a bit disappointed that his plan didn't work.

"Oh…" Sanji says taking a drag of his cigarette calmly, "That's the only thing you want to achieve? That's pretty easy."

"So you think you can do it Sanji?" Ussop asks skeptical.

"Of course I can do it Pinocchio!" Sanji snickers puffing out some smoke, "Who do you think I am! This is nothing to do."

"Well then why don't you show us what you are capable of Sanji-kun?" Nami asks in a sickly sweet voice annoyed at Szanji's over confident tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hai Nami darling!" Sanji replies swooning around her with hearts in his eyes, then turns toward Ussop, Luffy and Chopper, "Take notes you losers."

Walking slowly toward Zoro, Sanji leans up against the rail, taking a last drag of his cigarette before crushing it on the floor with his foot.

"I'm sooo lonely and bored!" Sanji says whining, "Too bad Zoro is asleep. We could have had some fun together."

No response. He sighs heavily letting a moment of silence go on.

"I guess I'll have to go ask my lovely Nami and Robin if they want to play with me." He adds a bit dramatically, trying to hide a devilish smirk, before making a motion to leave.

He was now looking at the others back there looking at him expectantly, with a smug grin on his face, ready to say: 'That's how it's done'. But before he can go anywhere, he feels something grabbing his wrist. Sighing mentally and reporting for later his little victory phrase to the crew, he turns around and see Zoro, with his head still hung down, partly shadowing his face, having a strong grip on my wrist. Slowly, Zoro raises his head and look toward Sanji with an expression that makes Sanji a bit uncomfortable and scared.

'That look does not mean something good…' Sanji thinks regretting a bit to have said the things he did.

"W-what is it Zoro?" Sanji asks trying to not sound anxious about what is going to happen.

A spark quickly appears into Zoro's eyes before fading as fast as it appeared, sending chills to Sanji. Feeling more and more like he had dug his own grave, Sanji watches warily Zoro stand up slowly to his feet, not once leaving his eyes off of him.

"Lets have some fun together then." Zoro replies hotly with a predatory-like look on his face, eyes roguish and filled with lust.

Sanji swallows hard at hearing this. Now he really is in trouble.

"W-wait, I didn't really mean what I said…I mean…it was just a stupid bet with the crew to wake you up…" Sanji begins rambling backing up a bit, trying to find a way to escape this situation.

"Well now I'm awake and I have a problem that needs to get fixed." Zoro tells him in husky tone, pulling Sanji's body close to his and hugging his waist.

Feeling something hard pressing up against his thigh, Sanji's eyes go wide as he realizes what it exactly is.

Sanji's POV

I can't believe what I'm feeling up on my thigh… It is rock hard! How can this guy already be hard as a rock when he just woke up?

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I hear him whisper to me, licking the shell of my ear.

A shiver of both fear and excitement goes through my spine. Unable to respond or even utter a sound, I open and close my mouth, gaping like a fish. He looks at me with impatience written on his face. After a moment, he sighs and swoops me up, carrying me princess style.

"What the…Zoro what do you think you're doing! Let go of me!" I exclaim squirming in his arms, trying to get free from his grasp.

Not even listening to me, Zoro walks toward the men's quarter without throwing a glance at the crew watching with different expressions on their faces going from exasperation, to amused. When we finally enter the men's quarter, Zoro throws me on the futon, which for some strange reason was out and on the floor all prepared…weird… Who could have done this? But before I could linger on that thought, as I prop myself up on my elbows, I see Zoro looking at me with a lustful look on his face. He removes his shirt, revealing his well-toned and tanned torso, making me gape and ogle him openly for a moment. Mesmerized by the sight in front of me, I get out of this state when Zoro pounces on me in a catlike manner.

"Don't daydream love," he purrs putting his forehead against mine, looking at me intensely, "focus only on me."

He kisses me harshly on the lips, putting his hand on my side. I thread my fingers into hair, pulling his head closer to mine, deepening our kiss. Our kiss becomes more passionate, almost feverish. Engaging a battle of tongues, with teeth clashing, we kiss until the need for air becomes too much. As I pant heavily, trying to regain a steady breathing, that bastard of a marimo latches his mouth at my neck, nipping at the skin and placing butterfly kisses along my jaw down to the crook of my neck. I let out a groan as he begins to suck and bite on a soft spot on my neck, which will leave without hesitation a big nice visible bruise, while unbuttoning my shirt. Then unceremoniously, he grabs my hips and begin to grind against them with his own hips, creating a delicious friction that has both of us gasp and moan at the sudden pleasure coursing through our entire body. Tightening his grip on my hips, Zoro thrashes against my hips with abandon, his eyes shut tightly in pleasure but also in concentration as if he was trying to regain control of himself before he loses control of his body. Smirking, I trail my hands up on his chest and flick his nipples, then rub them soothingly with my thumbs, eliciting a moan, and a harsher thrust against my pelvis than the others, from him. He slaps my hands away and turns me roughly, making me stand on my elbows and knees. He grabs the brim of my pants, and pulls them down in a painfully slow manner, revealing inch by inch my butt sticking out in front of him. As I turn my head back to look at him, I see him staring at my ass like he had never seen it before that makes me blush furiously.

"Do something instead of staring at it like an idiot!" I snap at him, trying to hide my embarrassment at being stared at like this.

I see him smirk at me.

"I am going to do something, but you might not like it." He replies smirking evilly, licking his upper lip.

"What are you imply…Aaah…" I begin before letting a surprised moan.

Not letting me time to ask him what he meant by that, that bastard has spread my butt cheeks and began to lick my entrance with his tongue teasingly. I'm now, forehead against the mattress panting slightly at this sinful wet appendage that is lavishing my hole, and that is making my skin have goosebumps. Then, he begins to stick his tongue in and out of my puckered hole, stroking my insides in a languid pace.

"Z-Zoro…please no more teasing." I tell him flustered, biting my lower lip trying to not let any other sound come out of my mouth.

I feel him stop and lean his torso against my back.

"This is so arousing to see you all flustered and frustrated." He says in a teasing voice, licking the hollow of my ear shell and nibbling on my earlobe, "I love the noises you make."

With that said, he puts three of his fingers in front of my mouth, but I slap them away from my face.

"No preparation, I can't wait anymore." I tell him pushing my butt backward to make my point, grinding against his manhood.

"Nngh…" I hear him groan, then he leans next to my ear and growls at me, "Alright but don't come complain later to me because you have a sore ass."

Then, without further warning, he thrusts himself inside me in one go, up to the hilt. I screw my eyes shut, gripping the bed sheets tightly, and try to calm myself down breathing in and out deeply. The pain has been so sudden and more acute than I thought it would be, especially after doing it so many times with Zoro, that a few teardrops escaped from my eyes. Soothingly, Zoro kisses my tears away from the corner of my eye. He strokes my sides gently, while kissing the back of my neck, making me relax, and slowly pushing the pain away from my body to leave nothing but the nice feeling of being filled with my lover's length. I wiggle my ass, as a sign that he can now move. At first, he moves in a slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of being joined together, thrusting in different angles in search of what is going to make go up the wall. Soon he finds it, making me whimper wantonly, and begins to install a faster and harder pace, which makes me spill even more moans out of my mouth. I push my hips back to meet his thrusts, my moans are becoming louder and louder. Every time that his cock brushes this wonderful spot, stars dances across my vision. Suddenly he snakes an arm around my chest and pulls me up, making my back meet his chest. For a moment he stops.

"We need to take your shirt off." He says huskily before beginning to pull on my shirt.

That's when I realize that I still had shirt on, though unbuttoned and the fact that it had slid off a bit, showing a bit of my pale shoulders. While taking it off, Zoro begins to kiss on the juncture of my shoulder. When the last piece of cloth is finally out of the way, Zoro holds me tight against his chest again. This position is a little weird since it means we're both standing on our knees, but it is a really nice one since we can feel each other more. I rotate my head a bit asking silently Zoro to kiss me. One of his hands guides me toward his mouth and kisses hungrily until my head gets fuzzy with the lack of oxygen. Then he grabs my leaking length and strokes slowly while starting to thrust in me again. At these action, my head flies back in ecstasy, my mouth open in a silent cry. We then kiss again, but this time more gently, just teasing the other with our tongue and muffling each other's moans. Too soon, I feel the familiar heat boiling at the pit of my stomach.

"Zoro…I'm gonna come…" I tell him breathless, flying my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair.

"Don't." he orders squeezing the base of my shaft, making me yelp at the slight pain.

"What did you do that for?" I ask him frustrated with his action and the fact that he doesn't want me to come.

"I want to see your face when you come." He tells huskily, looking at me with lust and a hint of something like desperate need.

Calming down, I nod at him and he withdraws himself from me, and flips me gently on my back. Putting my legs up on his shoulders, almost bending me in half, making my ass stick up in the air, he doesn't waste time being into me again, thrusting in me with wild abandon. Thank Kami I'm so flexible! Hitting my prostate each time, he's making a mess of me, I moan and arch my back dangerously under the pure pleasure that I'm feeling. After a moment I feel his thrusts becoming erratic, and he begins to pump my member, playing with the slit. This makes me go over the edge and lose it. Screaming his name, I come all over my chest trembling from the intensity of my orgasm, my inside walls clamping around Zoro's shaft. Not too far behind, Zoro comes harshly with convulsed jolts, his cock being milked until the very last drop by my clamped walls. Apparently his orgasm too was intense. Non-too carefully, he lands on me having no more strength in his body. Still descending from his high, I feel him still trembling a bit. I pet his hair absently out of habit, myself coming down from our mind-blowing sex session. With a sigh of ease, we both stay like this for a while, not noticing an eye disappearing from the wall in a flurry of petals.

Normal POV

_On the deck of the Going Merry…_

"Robin what are you reading?" Nami asks coming toward the archeologist who is sitting in a long chair, her book hiding her face.

She arrives in front of her, and she tries to peak at the content but what she sees makes her eyes go wide with worry.

"Robin what happened to you!" Nami exclaims alarmed.

Robin her head looking at the navigator with innocent eyes, and you can see her nose bleeding abundantly.

"Oh nothing special." She replies nonchalantly like nothing was wrong or that she wasn't having a massive nosebleed, and adds with a secretive smile, "I'm just reading a really interesting book."

Sanji POV

_Back into the men's quarter…_

"Wow…" I breathe out passing my hand my damp hair.

"Yeah…" I hear him reply in a sleepy voice but with a cocky grin on his face, "Give me a few seconds and I'm going to pin you to this mattress again and pound into you, until you can't stand on your legs."

"Tch! I don't think so you moron. I still need to prepare dinner for the crew." I reply pushing him off of me, making his cock slip out of me, and trying to get out of bed.

"Don't even dare leaving or I'm going to drag you back here, crew outside or not." He mumbles at me threateningly, or as threatening as a Zoro with a sleepy voice can be.

Not saying anything, I stay beside him until he falls asleep and I get out of bed soundlessly, cleaning, and dressing myself up. Seriously does this guy really think he can scare me with threats? He is like an annoying brat whose toy is being taken away from him. I know it's been a while since we haven't been able to do it but sheesh! Even I can restrain myself better than this! Ok maybe I can't... but come on! Doing it in broad daylight, on the ship with the crew around is just too bold. He is acting like a freaking hormonal teenager.

Tip toeing to the door, I manage to open and close it behind without much sound.

"Hey Sanji!" Ussop begins to say making me jump in surprise, since I hadn't felt him, and I quickly put a hand on his mouth.

I put a finger on my lips signaling him to be quiet, and I still for a moment listening for any sound proving that Zoro was still sleeping. After hearing a snore, I relax a bit, exhaling the air I didn't know I had kept inside, and put my hand away from Ussop's mouth.

"What was that about?" Ussop asks a bit angry at being shut up like this but mostly curious.

"Zoro is sleeping and I'd like that it stays like this." I tell him in a hush tone.

"Oh so you're trying to make an escape huh?" Ussop comments amused, "No wonder after how you've taunt him."

"Well if you remember it is you, you idiots that wanted to find a way to wake up Zoro, and I gave you one?" I reply a bit annoyed at being made fun at by this guy.

"Yeah but we've never asked you to do this." Ussop argues back, trying not to laugh, "You're the only one who can do that, we can't. He's your boyfriend after all. You're the one who's put yourself into this predicament."

"Well at least I have someone with who I can have mind-blowing sex!" I reply annoyed, "What do YOU have except your right hand?"

As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't mean to be mean, but he was just annoying the hell out of me. I know he won't be hurt by those words, 'cause it wasn't my goal, but I know he'll want to take revenge, and the look that I see on his face doesn't indicate anything good. With an evil smirk Ussop looks at me and takes a great intake of air as in preparing to scream.

"Zoro! Sanji is trying to get away from you!" he yells at the top of his lungs making me go eyes wide in fear and tense.

"Are you crazy you must have woken him up!" I shout at him alarmed.

"Well that's for rubbing my non-existent sentimental life on my face." Ussop snickers before walking.

"You freaking bast…" I begin to growl out at him wanting to make a run for it and strangle him, but the door behind me opens and a pair of two strong arms comes out of it a circle my waist in an iron grip, dragging me back into the bedroom.

_TBC_

**Sorry for writing such short stories those days but school is just crazy right now. As a matter of fact I won't be able to update before at least 3 weeks. So please be patient for the next one. Since it'll be a few days before Christmas, I promise to make it long and awesome (at least I'll try and after reading you'll tell me if I succeeded. :D). It'll be an early Christmas present for all of you who is following me. Lately I've been thinking that maybe I'll put the mini-fics in a different story, you know something like a collection of mini-fics instead of posting them as following chapters of this story. So that'd mean that I'd be transferring all the previous ones that I've written in a different story. I'll keep you informed on that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one, and please let me know what you thought of it. Reading your reviews is the only thing right now that makes me happy, with my life that for the moment revolves almost exclusively around my soon-to-come exams, I don't have much entertainment else. See ya!  
**


	16. Like a Marine

**I'm sorry for the length of this one, I thought I would do a bigger one than that, but I decided that the idea that I previously had for this chapter would be for New Year's Eve... Once again I'm sorry, I'll make sure that my mini fic for the New Year is big and awesome. **

**In this one I wanted to do a kinky Zoro, I hope I succeeded. Tell what you've thought of it! :)  
**

Being chased by marines, Zoro and I run side by side into the corridors of a Marine base.

"This is all your fault you stupid Marimo!" I yell at him angry.

"My fault! Why is it always my fault!" Zoro begins to protest.

"Because you are the one who got us lost!" I tell him still yelling.

"Tch! For one I don't get lost," he replies looking like he is pouting, "and two you didn't have to come with me."

"I came with you 'cause I knew you would get lost if I didn't, and because you would have gotten into trouble!" I reply glaring at him.

"Guess you didn't do a really good job then." He sneers.

"Oh shut your trap!" I snap in annoyance, "I still don't get how you managed to put us in this situation!"

_Flashback_

"Okay guys we are on an island where there is a Marine base," Nami declares, hands on her hips, "so we'll have to be very careful and not get noticed is that understood?"

"Haii!" the rest of the Straw hat crew says before preparing themselves to go to town and quickly buy everything they need.

"Luffy you stay with me, I don't want you to cause any problem." Nami adds.

"Aww bummer." Luffy groans pouting.

"What did you say?" she asks glaring at him.

"Oh I-I said that it's super to be with you." Luffy tells her in a joyful grin but perspiring a lot with nervousness.

The sight of the two of them makes me smile. I don't know who to feel the most sorry for. I look over where Zoro is, and I see him smirk too at the scene of our captain and his girlfriend having an argument. Though in that case you could say that Luffy is trying to avoid one and Nami is determined to have one. Then when his head turns toward me, I can see him smile and wink at me. I smile back, but drop it as soon as I see him turning his back, and going toward the town, looking at him with worry. He has spaced out a lot for the last few days and I am really wondering what can be on his mind to make him be like that. Even the last few times we've been able to be just the two of us, he has been a bit distant, with his mind else where.

"Sanji you should go with Zoro." Nami, that I hadn't sensed coming next to me, tells me elbowing me in the ribs, "Kami knows we don't need him getting lost or in trouble today."

Not saying anything I give her a small smile as to thank her, and begin to run to catch up to him. Then for an hour or two, we walk into the town, with Zoro stopping to go into different stores especially jewelries, before trouble finds us…

_End of flashback_

"So what are we going to do now?" Zoro asks me while still running.

"I don't know just let me think for a minute." I tell him looking around, searching for somewhere to hide.

"Think fast 'cause those damn marines sound like they are getting closer." He replies, the sound of men shouting coming not too far behind us.

"There, let's hide there!" I tell him, turning abruptly on the left in another corridor and opening the first door that I see.

After checking if anyone was in there, I am about to tell Zoro we can hide there but when I turn around he wasn't there. Suddenly scared that something might have happened to him, I scan my surrounding praying that he hasn't been caught. But soon my growing fear is replaced by exasperation.

"You are going in the wrong direction you idiot!" I tell him, wondering internally how I can have fallen for him.

We close the door behind us, and wait for the marines to pass by, to make sure we are safe there, before saying anything.

"That was close." Zoro says sighing, and relaxing a bit.

"It wouldn't have been if you didn't have such a cursed sense of direction." I tell him a bit annoyed.

"Hey may I remind you that it was your choice to follow me?" Zoro tells me.

"Someone had to keep you out of trouble." I say.

"Well that didn't really work now did it?" I hear him grumble under his breath, I glare at him and hit him on the arm, "Ow! What was that for!"

"I heard that." I tell him glaring a bit, though the face he makes right now makes me want to smile, "So where are we right now?"

"Isn't that obvious already?" he asks me quirking an eyebrow, "We are in a Marine base."

"I know that Marimo, I was just wondering what room is this." I reply a vein throbbing on my forehead.

As I look around I realize that this is an office with two wooden desks with chairs and two closets. Zoro slumps down on one of the chairs behind one of the desks.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" he asks putting his legs upon the desk.

Rolling my eyes at his behavior, I go to the closets looking if there is something that we can use. When I open them I find marines' outifts that luckily enough look like they could fit us.

"Well," I begin to say as take out one of the outfits smirking at him, "how about we disguise ourselves?"

He looks at me for a moment, and then smirks evilly. When we are finished changing, we look at each other. Even with his bad ass attitude, the marine outfit actually looks really good on Zoro. I can't help but let eyes wander up and down his body, admiring how his pants fit snuggly around his butt, how this formal outfit makes him look sexy. The whole vision is making me drool, and as I raise my head to look at Zoro's face, I'm guessing, quite smugly, that I'm not that bad myself. With eyes twinkling in mischief, he smirks at me playfully. He comes close to me and leans next to my ear.

"Lets play together." He whispers to me, his hot breath tickling my neck deliciously.

"Now, now is that how you treat all your men sir." I tease back playing along.

He looks at me for a few seconds, a bit surprised that I willingly play along and put myself as his subordinate, but shrugs it off quickly with a cheeky grin.

"You are the only one." He purrs to me before grabbing me by the nape and kissing me roughly.

As I whine a bit into his mouth at the roughness of his kiss, he kisses the tip of my nose and the corners of my mouth apologetically. He then kisses me again fully on the mouth but in a more gentle way. Soon our kisses get more heated as more and more desire is fueled into our bodies.

"Taicho!" I can't help but groan wantonly when he begins attacking my neck, mercilessly sucking on my weak spots.

"That's a good soldier. Keep calling me that." He tells me huskily, his breathing a bit faster than normal.

He locks his lips with mine again as he unbutton my shirt and begins to play with my nipples, rolling and pinching them until they are stiff. Thankfully his mouth swallows the moans that I don't have time to restrain.

"Bent over the desk." I hear him growl slowly, looking at me with eyes glazed with lust.

"Hai taicho." I say with an equal gaze as his, smiling slyly.

As I bent over the desk, I look back over my shoulder looking at him provocatively. My little mute taunt pushes just the right button and not even a minute after, Zoro is behind me, with no more clothes on, and turns my head to kiss me deeply. He grabs my arms and pulls my shirt off, then fumbles for a minute with my belt. As soon as he manages to get rid of it, he quickly pulls my pants down, making them pool around my ankles. The fresh breeze hitting my bare skin makes me gasp at the feeling. He then takes my cock in his right hand, and strokes it slowly, playing with the slit a few times. This action makes me rest my forehead on the desk, feeling a little weak in the legs at the pleasure felt, not being able to see anything else than the desk or the wall in front of me turning me on even more. When I think that my legs are going to turn completely into jelly, I feel Zoro holding me hips securely with his arm, preventing me from collapsing. Suddenly, he stops his ministrations, and I can't help but make a noise of disappointment. Kissing me in the crook of my neck, which sends electric jolts throughout my whole body, he then kisses a trail from my spine down to my buttocks. After nibbling a bit at the tender, and oh so sensitive, flesh of butt cheeks, he spreads them apart. Without an ounce of hesitation, he begins to tease with his tongue my hole, twitching with pleasure, and excitement at this action and the promise, of something even better about to come, that it holds. Trying to stop any more moans from my mouth I put my fist into my mouth, partly stifling them. Languidly, he prepares me, pushing as far as he can his wet appendage, making me squirm and want to push back against it.

"Z-Zoro enough…want more." I manage to say between two moans, which earn me a small slap on my butt, and him rising back up, his face next to my ear.

"That is no way to talk to your superior." He growls at me playfully, biting on my earlobe, then whispers to me in a voice filled with lust but demanding, "Beg for it."

When I take too much time to do it, I receive another playful smack on my behind, before he rubs his thumb over it soothingly.

"Please taicho," I start to say, turning my head to look at him with fiery eyes, biting my lower lip at the thought at what I'm about to say, "please I want you inside me so bad."

Zoro looks at me with a something in his eyes between hunger and oddly enough fascination. A satisfied grin appears on his face as he grabs my hips, a hand on each side. He leans in for a short but intense kiss while pushing his length slowly in. Once fully sheathed inside me, he stays put for a minute before I wriggle my hips softly signaling him that he can move now. From the beginning, he rocks his hips back and forth in a slow but hard pace, hitting my prostate dead on at each thrust, which has me grip the edges of the desk tightly to keep me stable. Soon my hips push back against his. Suddenly, I feel myself being completely turned around, facing now Zoro, who catches my lips in a needy kiss.

"I want to see your face when you hit climax baby." He says panting heavily, throwing away the act of our little game.

He fists my dripping shaft, and sucks on my lower lip, groaning while pounding faster and faster into me. Too soon I feel the familiar coiling heat in my lower stomach beginning to become more and more unbearable to hold it back. In a final cry caught by Zoro's lips, I empty myself all over our chests, getting some drops on my chin. Not too far after me, Zoro comes, coating my insides with his essence, making me shiver in delight. After we steady our breaths again, we kiss languidly for a minute and begin to clean after ourselves. As we clean each other, without warning, Zoro licks at my chin. I look at him in question, and he looks at me grinning cockily.

"You had some on your chin." He explains licking his lips, and smirking roguishly.

I smirk back at him, and give him a quick peck before turning to get dressed. As we are getting dressed a question goes through my mind.

"By the way what were you looking for in those shops back there before we ended up in this situation?" I ask him with curiosity before adding, "Especially in jewel stores, what could you be looking for?"

"Oh hum nothing special I just…I just wanted to…" Zoro says blushing a bit, avoiding my gaze.

"You just wanted to what?" I ask him curious about what could possibly make him blush like that.

Was he looking for new earrings? I have never seen him changing them nor taking them off. Then I see him sigh and looking at me with a slightly nervous face.

"I didn't really want to do this here but…" he says closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again with a newfound determination in them.

Slowly, getting down on one knee, he takes out a velvety black box out of his pocket. My heartbeat increases wildly as I look at him in shock, my mouth agape. Is he really doing what I think he is! Then he opens the small bow, revealing a silver band with small sapphires encrusted in it.

"I've been thinking about it for a moment now. I know it sounds stupid and corny but I want to grow old with you. I want to see you realize your dream. I want to show to everyone that you are mine and no one else." he tells me in a fast embarrassed voice, blushing furiously, then he breathes deeply and asks in a small voice that I barely manage to hear, "Will you marry me?"

Astonished by this declaration, I feel my breath getting caught in my throat with emotion. But before I can tell him my answer sounds of feet running and voices speaking near us interrupts the little intimate bubble we were in. I hear Zoro swear under his breath before standing up again.

"We need to get out of here." He says in a resigned tone of voice, grabbing my hand before making a go for the exit of this place.

_**END**_

**That is not how I thought I was going to finish this drabble… lol I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. I guess you'll have to wait for a bit though I promise you that you won't have to wait too long. ;) By the way I officially posted a new story which will contain mini-fics. For the moment, there only are the ones that I've put here but I wanted to make a story specially for drabbles. As you can see it I've written End at the bottom of this chapter, this is because now I'll put the little stories on my other story. Sorry for making you have to look up at my other story to follow the next chapters, the title is _Life is one big play_ you can find it by going in my profile. See ya!  
**


End file.
